A Wild Sixth Year, Huh?
by DarkAngelKatrina
Summary: HG/DM Fic! PG13 for potty mouth! Hermione returns to school a 6th year and is confronted by a certain Slytherin boy who confesses his love accidentally. Will she love him in return? And what is the Dark Lord planning now? r/r plz. i suck @ summaries!
1. Staring Gazes

Hey All!!!! I am the writer of THIS story, I do not own any harry potter charectars, though I wish I did, they al belong to J.K. Rowing.  
This story is just for fun, I am not making fun of any of the characters though they are, or may, do some stupid, wacky stuff at some points. I am also writing this because I have nothing to do now that I've found out they are going to cancel my most favorite show in the world, Inuyasha. (. Okay now I have yet to come up with the title right now, but I will soon  
  
Chapter 1: Train Incident  
  
Hermione gently brushed through her hair. ' Well, tomorrow's a big day..' She thought ' We finally get to go back to Hogwarts.it's been a year since Professor Snape died' She placed the brush down and walked back into her room. " Are you finally done, Hermione?" Ron asked with a smirk, " We thought you'd be in there forever." " Yah, you used to not take so long, but then again, you didn't care what you looked like then." Harry spoke up. Hermione looked at him, then Ron. She grabbed a pillow and thrust the pillow at the two. Ron, who had been sitting on the floor, and Harry, who had been sitting on one of the extra beds, both fell over by the pillow. " You shouldn't have done that." Harry said taking out his wand, but Hermione stopped him," Harry, don't you remember the last time you used magic out of school?" Hermione asked. She watched as Harry recalled the dementor attack and the Ministry hearing. He put the wand away and Ron laughed. I wouldn't have tried to attack her with magic." He said, standing up. Hermione backed away and fell on her bed as Ron tickled her. " Stop! Stop! I give up!!!!! Just please, PLEASE, don't tickle me again." Hermione said. Ron backed off and sat back down on the floor. " So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" She asked sitting beside Harry on the bed. " I guess, I mean I know I am, but its gonna fell quite weird, you know, not having evil Snape there to snoop on us and give us detentions twenty-four/ seven." Ron said looking at his trunk at the end of his bed, which was across from Harry's bed. " It is gonna fell weird, but, hey maybe we can stay out of detention this year. Hermione replied, " Oh, what am I saying, we can never stay out of detention, even if Snape is gone." Harry glared at her, " Ha Ha Ha, very funny." He snapped. " Meeeow" She said in return standing and walking over to her bed. " Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, that way, at least I'LL be able to get up on time tomorrow." She said and climbed under the covers. Ron stood and turned off the light. " Night, yall" Hermione said from under her covers. " G' night" Harry said getting in his bed. Ron was already asleep, when they waited for his reply. He snorted, " But mommy, I wanna ride the pony." Hermione giggled and turned to face the wall. ' I just hope everything goes well tomorrow'. After this thought, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
" Hermione, wake up!" Ron was shaking her. " Huh?" She mumbled. " Remember what today is?" He asked in a stupid voice. " Yes, I do, and don't talk like that." She got up and went into the bathroom, taking a quick cold shower to wake her up. " That felt good!" She said, brushing out her hair, then taking out her crimping iron.  
After she crimped her hair, she put on her faded hip hugger jeans (she bought them faded, when her mom asked why, she replied with ' Because that's what's cool') and pulled a dark blue t-shirt bearing the Old Navy sign on the front. She her items off the counter and placed them in a small travel bag. She walked out of her own bathroom to be confronted by Harry and Ron, who were having a thumb war. ' Okay, and I thought that was just a really really bored thing.'. She cleared her throat and both boys looked up. " Uh, I think its time for breakfast." She had dragged her trunk down the stairs the night before so she wouldn't have to deal with all that in the morning. " Morning mum." She said as she, Harry, and Ron entered the kitchen. " Morning, kids." Mrs. Granger said placing some eggs on the table.  
Everyone ate quickly and cleaned up. Then it was time to load the car, Hermione and her Father put her things in first, then Harry and Ron put their stuff in. At about thirty minutes before 11:00 they left. They arrived at Kings Cross train station at 15 minutes before 11:00. They all placed their things on three trolleys and headed for platform nine and three- quarters.  
Hermione leaned into the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. She phased through the wall, liked all the other witches and wizards and arrived at the red train that takes students every year, to and from Hogwarts. She found that Harry and Ron had saved them a compartment in the front this time and the only occupants were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione. They placed all their items and luggage in the top of the car, in the luggage compartments, bought their snakes from the Snack Witch and sat and enjoyed themselves during the ride to Hogwarts. Hermione knew it would happen, it usually did, but she also knew he would dread it. She just knew that Draco Malfoy would enter the compartment some time or another, and soon enough, the door opened and in walked silver-blonde haired Draco. " Hello, Potty ,Weasels , Mud." Hermione knew what he was about to say, but for some reason he didn't say ' Mudblood' like he usually would. He was looking strait at her. " What?" she snapped at him. " Nothing, Mudblood, just, uh, noticing how pr-ugly you've gotten." He said, hurrying out of the compartment. Hermione was obviously confused about what had just happened, cause she had that look on her face that practically said, ' I have no clue what just happened and I'm waiting for somebody to tell me so I don't have to ask'. Ginny saw this and spoke up, " Uh, I'm gonna go and get some more pumpkin pastries, Hermione will you come with me?" Hermione nodded and they walked out leaving the boys to talk about quidditch. " Please tell me what just happened back there." Hermione said as they walked through the compartment of the train where all the treats and all that where sold. " Okay, well lets just say that it seems that you've got an admirer." Ginny informed her. " Uh, what?" Hermione asked. " Duh, Hermione!!! Draco must be falling for you or something, cause, well, he sure did sound AND look like it!" Ginny said, making sure to keep her voice down so nobody could hear them. " Remember when he was about to call you a Mudblood he stopped? He was looking strait at you and he had this kind of light in his eye, then when he said he was just noticing how ugly you had gotten, he was about to say pretty. He really must like you." Hermione sighed, and shook her head " He might like me, but I don't like him, how could any Gryffindor like a Slytherin?" Hermione said picking up a chocolate frog and examining the package. ' Or maybe I do.' 


	2. A Little Overprotective

O Yah, I changed the first chapter's title from Train Incident to Staring Gazes, but I didn't change any thing else. Okie dokie then peoples, it's me, The smart, and kewl Shadow Rogue!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, W/E, now who wants some more story??? * Sees no hands raised* WELL UR GONNA GET MORE NE WAY!!!!!!!! ^^ Okay, sudden outburst, now back to the story...  
  
A/N: Draco, and Harry, and Ron and Hermione, are all MINE, I own them!!!! Naw, j/k I wish I really did though...  
Chapter 2: A Little Overprotective  
  
Hermione and Ginny returned to their compartment only to find Harry fast asleep, Ron looking oddly at Hermione's CD player, and Fred and George gone. Hermione sneaked up behind Ron and whispered really fast " Hello!" Ginny laughed uncontrollably as Ron jumped up and screamed, " DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn." He handed Hermione the CD player and she placed the headphones around her neck for this moment. " So what took yall so long?" Ron asked as Ginny sat in the seat in front of Harry. " Um.well, there was a really long line and there weren't any more um, pumpkin, um pastries." Ginny lied. Hermione sighed. Ginny was obviously not good at lying to others, especially her family members. "Oh." Ron replied just as the announcement that they would arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes, came on. Hermione and Ginny grabbed their clothes and went to the girl's restroom to change, leaving Ron to awake Harry.  
  
Ginny and Hermione found an unoccupied restroom with two stalls. " Do you think he really likes me?" Hermione asked Ginny as they each entered a stall. " Yah, it was SOOOO obvious. You could tell by the way he was looking at you the whole time. We'll have to bump into him later and see what he thinks about that." Ginny trailed off. " GINNY! Get your mind out of the gutter for a minute, okay! We're talking about Draco Lucious Malfoy, liking ME, Hermione Michelle Granger, a Gryffindor! Hello?! What is wrong with that picture?" Hermione exclaimed as she exited her stall. Ginny came out of her stall too. " Hermione, there's nothing wrong with that picture, if you care about each other." Ginny explained as they walked out of the restroom. They reentered the compartment to see Harry and Ron fully dressed, and waiting on them. Hermione blushed and sat down. Harry, who looked really tired, smiled and Hermione felt herself blush even more when he put his arm around her shoulder. Suddenly the door burst open and in walks Draco [a/n: yet again, but I don't care, cause he's so damn cute!!!!!!^^] Hermione met his gaze and they stared at each other for about 5 minutes. " Uh, just coming through." He said, brushing passed Hermione; his knee touched hers and sent chills up and down her spine. Harry thought she was cold and hugged her tighter.  
  
Draco looked back at Potter and Hermione. 'Is he holding her? Is she staring at me? God, I wish I knew!' Draco continued to walk through the compartments until he came to one that was empty. He started to walk back to his own compartment, when he ran into none other than, Hermione Granger.  
" Uh, hi." He said, seeing her walk into the compartment, which was empty. " Hi." She replied and stared into his eyes. He smiled at her and she turned away, blushing. " So, what ya up to Hermione?" Draco asked edging closer to her. " I was wondering why you were staring at me back in that compartment." She said, looking up, which was a mistake, cause she didn't wanna move from that spot ever again. " How could I not?" Draco asked. Hermione tried to look puzzled, but she knew what was going on, Ginny was right. " I dunno, how could you?" She asked teasingly. Draco smiled. "Why were you staring at ME?" He asked playfully. " Well. I, uh, thought that there was something behind, you, yah, that's it, something behind you." She tried to cover up, but she was as bad at that as Ginny was at lying. Draco's face played a smile. " Oh, okay, well then what was behind me?" He asked. Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and they leaned in closer. Their lips met and both instantly pulled apart when they heard the door open. Harry walked in, and Hermione made a face at Draco in a way saying sorry, and in a way saying, I have to go, then in another way, saying that she was sorry for the other face she was about to make, a mean, angry glance, but yet at the same time calm and loveable. Draco gave her one of the same looks, right before Harry pulled her out of the room.  
" Hermione, what the bloody hell just happened in there?" Harry asked holding her at arms length. Hermione looked away. " Nothing. Just, nothing." Hermione wiggled free of Harry's hands and made her way back no their compartment.  
"Damn that Potter!" Draco said to himself, " Pulling her away, just when I was about to tell her. But I can't tell her, not now, not here, not. oh, well I'm gonna end up telling her sometime. Might as well be this week." He sighed and walked out of the compartment.  
Hermione made her way into their compartment. " Where'd you go, Hermione" Ron asked looking up as she entered. " I had to go settle something. " She said as she sat down and Harry came in. He looked at her with sadness and pity. He sat down beside her. Draco opened the door minutes later and walked past Potter, the Weasels, then stopped at Hermione. He smiled a small smile and exited the room. Hermione stared as the door shut. The others didn't notice her.  
  
" We have arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Please gather your items and exit the train." Came an announcement. Hermione stood and grabbed her bags and trunk. She got out of the compartment before anyone could say anything.  
Draco heard the announcement and sat for a moment after the arrival. ' I wonder how I'll be able to tell her.' He thought standing up. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to gather his things. He hopped out of the train and waited on Crabbe and Goyle to get out, as they were really slow. While he was waiting, some leaned on him. He didn't even have to look to see who it was. " Pansy, get off me." He said inching away from her. " Aw, come on Draco, I'm really tired, and extremely hungry, even after the 50 chocolate frogs I ate on the train." She said. Draco snorted at this. ' Typical. no wonder, I thought she looked fatter.' " What?" Pansy asked seeing Draco snort. " Nothing, Pansy, nothing." Draco walked away from her as Crabbe and Goyle appeared in the door.  
" I'll get us a carriage." Harry said, walking up to the platform where everybody, except the first years, was waiting on a carriage to take them to the school. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked after him. " Hermione, what happened between you and Draco?" Ginny asked, her and Hermione walking farther ahead from Ron. " Well, I, like, went into the room and he said hi and so did I and then I asked him why he was staring at me in our compartment." Hermione paused. "Yah? Go on" Ginny urged her on. " Well, then he said that he couldn't help it and I asked why, then we kissed, but then Harry barged in and we had to stop, and I had to leave. Then we get outside that compartment, Harry asked me what happened and I like, said, that nothing happened, then we came back. Then Draco came in and stared at me, and that's why." Hermione took a deep breath. Ginny stared at her in utter silence. Ron came up behind them, " Look, Harry's got us some carriages." He said. And just at that moment, Fred and George showed up. " Hullo, sorry we were absent most of the train ride." George smiled wickedly at the lot, " We had some business." Fred finished what George said. They all walked up to the carriage, and started to get in, but only five of them fitted in it. " You guys go ahead! I'll catch the next one." She smiled at them. " You sure?" Harry asked sticking his head out the door. " Yah, I'm sure." He waved and the carriage took off.  
'Yes! She's there by herself!' Draco thought as he approached the platform with Crabbe and Goyle. He had finally managed to shake Pansy off their tail. He walked up behind her. " Well, well, if it isn't Granger." He said standing right behind her. She turned and looked at him. " If it isn't Malfoy, to what is the honor that I owe this insult?" She asked. He was taken aback by this and smiled " Nothing, no insult this time." He said. Crabbe and Goyle were now just walking onto the platform. " Ugh, do I have to ride in this carriage with you?" She asked. " Yup, you do." He said, that was that, all was final." Okay." She said. They got in and put their luggage in the floorboard and Draco told Crabbe and Goyle as they rode off " Meet me in the Great Hall"  
  
~~~^^~~~ okay, I had written more, but I accidentally deleted it. :(( Well, ne way, I might not be able to update for about a week because I have to go to my dad's house for a whole week, but I'll have my friend Ceira there w/ me so this author will survive being down there for a week, plus we'll be in the pool the whole time ne way. Well, I'll write more and update as soon as possible k? O Yah thanx for the reviews! I luved them I was gonna copy them and put them in here, but I accidentally deleted them from my mailbox. O, yah, do this one thing for me while I'm gone so I'll write more when I come back. REVIEW MY STORY. Ok, thanx well see yall in a week.* waves goodbye, crying* I'll miss yall so much. 


	3. And Silence Fills The Room

Hi! I'm baaaaaack! I hade an okay time at my dad's but I wanted to come home early. ^^ Well, I'm really sorry I haven't updated cause, well, my dad thinks that I would go behind his back and do things on the computer that would ruin my mind... O wait, that's what I'm doing. Lol. Ne way heres the new chap. hope ya like. ^  
  
Notice: Okay, I DON'T OWN NE THING HARRY POTTER, except make up characters, DON'T BLAME ME!!!!!!!! ~~~~$$$^^^^^$$$$$$~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: And The Room Fell Silent -_-  
  
" Hermione." Draco said pulling his head back into the carriage. Hermione looked at him, " Uh, how was your summer?" Draco asked. " It was okay. I know it's been hard for Harry since Sirius died and all. I hope we get a new Potions teacher." She replied. Draco just smiled, " Yah, me too. Snape was a bit harsh on you guys all the time." Hermione looked into his ice blue eyes. Something was different about him, he was either under a spell, or he was speaking his mind, the part that was always hidden from his classmates. " Uh, yah, I guess." Hermione said looking out the window into the lake, which the first years were now riding through in about twenty or thirty boats. Draco smiled at her. As they pulled up to the gates, Draco beckoned her once more. " Um, Hermione, I'm, uh, sorry, for all the names I've called you over the years. Plus I'm sorry if I call you any this year." He said. Hermione turned to look at him. His face had truthfulness written all over it, but Hermione didn't believe it. " Okay, I'm sorry if I call you anything this year, too." She said as they approached the school. The carriage stopped and Hermione grabbed her things, as did Draco. She opened the door and there stood Harry and Ron. " Hurry up, Mudblood." Draco said from beside her. Hermione shook with anger, but then she remembered what Draco had said in the carriage. She pretended to be angry and moved out of his way. " You had to ride with Ferret-boy? Did he hurt you, are you alright, did he insult you?" Harry asked immediately. She nodded a no, then walked up the steps.  
The sorting lasted about 30 minutes, starting with Aorta, Kayla and ending with Zellman, Bobby. Then Professor Dumbledore said his greetings. " Welcome new First Years, and all old students! First Years are to note that the Forest on the grounds is completely off limits."-He glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione- " and, also, Please note that this year will be a very exciting, as I know many House teams need new players. Now, let this years beginning feast, well, begin!" He exclaimed and all the magical plates, dishes and goblets filled with food, dessert, and beverages of many sorts. Hermione placed some pork chops on her plate, along with some mashed potatoes, and peas. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, filled their plates to the rims and ate so much they almost had to go to the nurse.  
  
Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, followed by two very sleepy boys. " Harry, Ron, why did you have to eat so much?" She asked as they trudged up the stairway to their common room. " What? We where hungry as hell, we had the right to." Ron said as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. " Password?" She asked. " Buttermist." Hermione said. " A Prefect downstairs told me as you two were pigging out." [A/N: okay, I am totally ignoring the whole thing with Hermione and Ron being Prefects in da 5th book. I personally thought that was really funny. Harry not getting it. O well, that's just me. ^^] The Fat Lady swung open to reveal a hole. Hermione climbed in first, then Harry, then Ron. Harry was obviously looking up Hermione's skirt. ' That little pervert.I need to teach him a lesson, but maybe later. ' Hermione thought, as they reached the common room. " Well, uh, I'm gonna go to bed." She said. " Okay. See you in the morning." Harry said, and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione turned and walked up the stairway to the girl's dormitory. All she dreamt about that night was Harry and Draco, oh, and school too.  
" Okay, lets see what we have first in today's class." Ron said taking his schedule. " Well, first is Potions with the Slytherins. I think our new teacher is a woman. I'm not sure yet. Then we have double Herbology with Hufflepuff. Then lunch, then I have Arithmacy, and then we have DATDA, again with the Slytherins. [A/N: Defense Against The Dark Arts] Then we have a Transfiguration. This is gonna be a long day." Hermione said. Harry looked up from his eggs. " Damn." He said simply. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table and found where Draco was sitting. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy, was listening in, and trying to talk. Hermione smiled. ' I guess Draco really doesn't like her.' " Hermione!" Ron was saying into her ear. " Huh?" she said turning back to her two best friends. " What. Do. You. Think. Will. Be. The. Worst. Class. This. Year." Ron said slowly. He'd apparently said it minutes ago, but Hermione hadn't been listening. " Oh, well, I think that Arithmacy will be the hardest for me." She lied. Nothing was going to be hard for her, except for one thing. Finding out the truth about Draco's feelings. Little did she know that she would figure out in their first class.  
" Welcome, Sixth Years, to my potions class." Croaked the new potions teacher, Professor Kirkland. She was old, smelly and resembled a bad clay model of an overweight anchovy. Hermione glanced at the teacher and then over to Draco, who sat two tables away. He was looking at her. She smiled and turned back to Kirkland. [A/N: the character Professor Kirkland is based on a teacher I had last year. The description is TRUE] " Now, today we will start off at Truthfulness potions. Now, take out your ingredients." Moans erupted from the class as they pulled out all the ingredients that had been listed on the board. " Now, I will be pairing you up. Okay. lets see, Pansy Parkinson and, uh, Parvati Patil. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, got up and moved over to Draco's table, where, it had been cleared. " Now, two to a table and Get to work, one person from each group will test the potion in front of the class." Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. " Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Hermione smiled. " Well, do you want to test the potion or me?" she asked. " I guess I will." Draco said. " Okay, lets get to work." Hermione said.  
" Okay, now will each person testing the potion please come to the front of the room. Harry, Parvati, Draco and some others went to the front of the room. Hermione moved over to Ron. " So, how was it, making the potion with the ferret?" Ron asked. " It was alright." Hermione replied. She glanced at Harry, and then to Draco, both were watching her. She smiled at both. ' I hope nobody ask the question.' she thought as Kirkland called up the others. " Now, listen, I will allow five people to ask one question to the person drinking the potion. Okay, Mrs. Patil, will you please drink the potion?" Parvati drank the green potion down reluctantly, as if it were poison. Then she went calm, and still. " Okay, now, somebody ask a question." " What's your favorite color?" someone asked. " Pink" Parvati said. " Who's your favorite teacher?" someone else asked. " Professor Trelaway." " What's your favorite subject?" " Crystal Gazing." " Are you a muggle-born?" " No." " Are you a supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" " No." " Okay, now, lets leave her for a couple of minutes, she'll be back to normal soon." Kirkland said, " Malfoy, Granger, prepare your next." Hermione looked at Draco, and took the ladle, poured the potion into a small goblet, and handed it to Draco, as Parvati came back to her senses. " Now, Malfoy, Granger, your turn." Draco moved up to Kirkland, and drank the potion. "Okay, questions." Kirkland said seeing the dazed look on Draco's face. " Are you a follower of You-Know-Who?" Seamus asked. " Yes." Draco said. " Do you like potions?" "No" " Are you glad you were sorted into Slytherin?" "Yes." "What's your favorite Bertie Bott's Beans Flavor?" "Peppermint." "Who do you like?" There was a pause, In which Pansy gleamed a little bit too much, just to be disappointed. " Hermione Michelle Granger." He said, and the room fell silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Okay, its kinda short for me, but I'll deal. Okay, I'll have more in a night or two, I'm sorry, for the whole Truthfulness potion thing, I know, I know, its used too much. But what else is there to say that can put a spell on somebody to tell who they love? If you know, tell, me. And I have word for you ppl.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Okay, there, said it, now DO IT!!!!! Okay, well, buh-bye for now gotta go and work in my school workbooks. (I know its summer, but I like to do work.) Dragon Demon Shawazu: You are VERY VERY strange Rogue. (My friends call me Rogue, that's who I'll b when I write the thingys at the end and beginnings of my new chapters.) Mutant Rogue: Why, thank you oh, so very much you pathetic MORTAL! Shawazu: Why you little Son Of a- Moon Princess Serena: SHUT UP!!!!! Damn you two for plaguing me with your horrid bickering. Izzy the Imp: Yup, and I just make it worse! ^^ Rogue shakes head at Izzy Rogue: Got that right..  
  
Izzy makes an angry face at Rogue  
  
Rogue: What, you got something to say? You little IMP! Izzy: Well, duh. What did you think I was? A Gremlin? Shawazu: My cousin's a Gremlin. Rogue: Yah we're sure that he's super cool. Serena shakes head in disagreement Serena: Actually, I've meet him- Rogue: Yah, yah, just let's get back to the fighting. Izzy: Well, uh, I gotta go, Inuyasha's on. Rogue, Shawazu, Serena: WHAT?!!!! OH CRAP!!!!! Rogue: gotta go. Shawazu: Night night, Serena: gotta get home gotta get home.. 


	4. UHOH!

Guess what. I dunno. O, yah, I recorded the last episodes of Inuyasha!!!!! Shawazu: O Goody!!!!!!! Can I watch them Rogue-sama???? PLEASE!! Serena: Just let the poor mortal watch the damn Inuyasha episodes. Rogue: K. Shawazu: Do you have the one with Rin???? Rogue: Yes, now shut up, I'm trying to right some more of my story. Shawazu: Okay. Serena (in whispers): Are you sure she's not mental? Izzy: I think she is, she looks like it and acts like it. Rogue: Don't talk to me dammit I'm writing more story!!!  
  
^^^^~~~~^~~~~^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: UH-OH!!!  
  
" P-p-p-professor, I-I think that G-g-g-granger, did the p-p-potion w- wrong." Pansy stuttered after the shock of the moment. Draco shook his head. He looked at the faces of his classmates. " Uh.Hi." He said He looked at Hermione who had her mouth covered with her hands. ' Uh-oh someone asked. I knew it would happen.' Draco thought. He looked at Potter and Weasley. Both had a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY angry looks on their faces, as though it angered them that Draco loved Hermione. ' Oh, wait. That would make them angry.' Pansy looked at Draco with confusion, and at Hermione in anger. Draco walked out of the crowd of people, gazes following him, and over to his and Hermione's table and sat down. " Um, alright next pair, Potter, Weasley." Kirkland said. But Harry and Ron didn't move, the same look of anger on their face, they wouldn't look away from Draco. Draco looked away.  
" Draco." said a soft voice. Draco looked up into Hermione's eyes. He looked away again. " Draco, please, look at me." He looked up at her. Her eyes were glossy. She was on the brink of tears. " Draco, I don't think I got the potion wrong." She said looking into his eyes. " I don't think so either. Although I couldn't tell what I was saying or what people were asking me, I knew it would happen. I just knew it." Draco said. " So, you did it on purpose?" Hermione asked. " No, I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to control what I would say, I thought I could have controlled it, but." Draco said. He looked at the stone cold floor. When he looked back up, Potter and Weasley were behind Hermione. " So. You, like Hermione, huh?" Potter's voice was threatening. Draco didn't answer. He looked at Hermione. She smiled slightly, but he could tell that she was upset by her friends' intrusion. "Well answer me!" Potter increased his voice level. The rest of the class was still doing the potion test. " Yes." Draco said. " Hmph. Don't try anything or you'll be dead before you can say 'Inuyasha'" [A/N: I just wanted to include Inuyasha in my story. ^^] Ron said, and they walked off. But Hermione had to stay. She sat down beside Draco.  
" Uh." Hermione said. " I know, I know." He said. " You know what?" Hermione asked. "I know what your gonna say." " Yah, what am I gonna say?" " You're gonna say that you hate me and that you never wanna talk to me again." Draco said, filling tears fill his eyes. He fought them back. " No. I was gonna say that I wish I had found out in a different place, by ourselves. That way, we both wouldn't be embarrassed, and I could give you my answer." Hermione said. Draco looked at her. " Answer?" He asked. " Yes, my answer. The answer if I love you in return or not." She said, looking into Draco's eyes. " But, if you didn't then you would have said something about it to the class and me" Draco said. Hermione smiled. " Maybe, maybe not." She said. " Oh, come on Hermione! Tell me." Hermione looked back to the rest of the class. They were starting to file back to their seats.  
" Well, I am glad to say, that all of you made top marks. Now, homework, one page essay on how the truthfulness potion would affect the person taking it, if it were not prepared properly. Due in two weeks." Kirkland said and dismissed the class.  
Herbology took way too long in Hermione's thoughts. Professor Sprout didn't give them any homework, which Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all thankful for. Harry and Ron stayed by her side and watched her as she thought about Draco and how she would tell him that she did love him.  
" Hermione, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange since potions." Ron said, " Although I can understand why. Since you're greatest enemy loves you and all." " Stuff it Ron." Hermione said. The bell rang from the school and they traveled out onto the grounds to get back to the Great Hall. Harry walked beside Hermione, Ron in front of the two. " Hey." Harry said. " Hey." Hermione replied, " Uh, I wonder what we're having for lunch." Harry looked at her with concerned eyes. She hated that. " Harry, don't look at me with those eyes, please." Harry looked from her to the castle. Hermione fell behind and Pull out some parchment, a quill, and a book. She pressed down on the book and wrote:  
Draco,  
Please meet me outside of the Charms classroom tonight at about 11:00. I'll tell you my answer. I hope you make it. I'll be there waiting, write me back if you don't want to come or can't. I really want to see you. We have DATDA together after my Arithmacy, which I have after lunch.  
Hermione  
  
She read it over and over; making sure it was what she wanted to say. She walked up the steps and into the school. She entered the Great Hall and walked strait into (literally) the person she wanted to see. Draco and Hermione fell. Draco stood and pulled Hermione up. She placed the note into his hand. She smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were glaring at Draco. " What did he do to you?" Harry asked as she sat down. " Nothing, we just bumped into each other." Hermione said. Ron bought it, but Harry looked as though he didn't believe it." Hermione, You can tell me what happened." Harry whispered into her ear. " Nothing happened, I just told you." She whispered back.  
The three finished eating and went their separate ways. Hermione to Arithmacy and Harry and Ron, to Divination. Hermione walked into the classroom, to be greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes, that made her spine tingle." Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him. " I have this class, too." He replied. They walked in and sat in the very back of the room. " So? Are you gonna come to the Charms classroom tonight?" Hermione asked. They still had about 10 minutes until class started and only a few people had arrived. " Yah. Why don't you just tell me now, here." Draco asked. " Because you might get upset." Hermione said. She knew that would make Draco think that she didn't love him, but she didn't want him to think that she did, not yet anyway. She smiled at him. " So, you don't like me?" Draco asked, upset. " I've told you. Maybe, maybe not." Draco smiled weakly, but he kept his eyes on her. Hermione looked up to the ceiling. ' I hope it can work between us.' She thought. The professor walked into the class, pulling Hermione away from her thoughts.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the hall together, turning heads as the passed. Rumors had spread about them like a wildfire, and some were so farfetched that Hermione laughed so much until she cried. " Uh, well, I think we need to go into the classroom at different times, cause you know, Harry and Ron." Hermione said, rounding a corner and seeing Harry and Ron enter the classroom. Draco nodded, "Okay." Hermione entered the classroom. Draco entered two minutes later. Hermione sat beside Harry and Ron. Draco, by Crabbe and Goyle Hermione looked back at Draco, who was looking at her. She smiled and he smiled in return. " Hermione, did you get any homework in Arithmacy?" Ron asked. " No." She replied simply. " Okay, class, settle down." Said Professor Tyler (the new DATDA teacher) " Please take out your quills and Parchment, I have notes for you to take." Hermione took out her items and started taking the notes. She was the first one done. ' I hope Harry won't be upset with me and Draco.' She thought packing her quill and parchment back into her bag, ' Oh, what am I saying?! Of course he's gonna be upset, Draco's supposed to be my worst enemy, and he loves me, and I love him.' She stared into space for the rest of class.  
  
Transfiguration went and came, and soon it was time for dinner. McGonnagal hadn't given them any homework, that day at least. Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her at dinner, and turned to look at Draco, who was indeed looking at her. She turned back around and finished her Kidney and Steak early. " You're done already?" Ron asked as she got up. " Yah, I'm gonna go and get a head start on that essay." She smiled, and walked out of the Great Hall. She slowly made her way up the stairs. She finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Buttermist" Hermione said and climbed in the hole. She sat in a chair beside the fire and did the potions essay. Harry and Ron came in and went to bed, not even bothering to say goodnight. She glanced at her watch. It read 10:50. " Just enough time to get there." She said climbing out of the portrait hole.  
Draco was sitting outside of the Charm's classroom when she arrived. " Hey." She said, startling him. " Oh, hey." He said. He stood up. " Well?" He asked. " Well, I've been thinking long and hard." " Yah." "And I think I've come to a good decision." "Uh-huh." " And. Draco Lucious Malfoy, I love you!" She whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her tightly. " Draco," She said " Yah?" Draco looked at her. She pressed her lips against his. The kiss lasted about a minute or two. Hermione pulled away and giggled.  
" I wonder what Harry and Ron would say if they were here right now." Hermione said. Her and Draco were sitting side by side, hand in hand, in the charms classroom. " Don't bring Potter and Weasley into this moment, please!" Draco said as Hermione put her head on his shoulder. " You, know what, you're right, Harry and Ron need to stay out of my business." She said. " Yeah, I meant to ask you, what's going on with you and Harry?" Draco asked. " What do ya mean?" Hermione asked. " On the train, when I walked through, he was holding you." " Oh, that. well, Harry thinks he's my, well, boyfriend.but I think that I'll just have to disappoint him." Hermione said. Draco smiled and kissed her. " I think its time to go." She said suddenly. " Why?" Draco asked. " Cause, I think we've got company." Hermione pointed toward the door. Harry and Ron were standing there, Harry holding his invisibility cloak in hand. " Uh-oh." Draco said holding Hermione close.  
  
^^^^******^^^^^*****^^^^^^******^^^^^^^ Rogue: Okay, that's all I've written for tonight, I usually update every night if I can. But I might not Tuesday 8, or Tuesday 15. I'm getting braces. ( Shawazu: Metal-mouth Rogue: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MORTAL. Shawazu cries Serena: Man, you made her cry. Harsh. Rogue: So? She deserves it...damn mortal.. Izzy: guess what. The midget ( the midget is MY step sister, Kayla.) tried to hack into my computer, and I totally fried hers. Rogue rolls on the floor laughing her ass off Serena: Is she THAT stupid, Rogue? Rogue controls laughter Rogue: Yes, very... Shawazu: WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Rogue: SHUT UP! Shawazu: Okay.  
  
Well. That's all. I'm watching the south park movie. I LUV DIS MOVIE! Along w/ both X-Men, da Inuyasha, both Harry Potter, and Moulin Rouge ( don't ask, the movie's addictive. -_-) 


	5. The Discovery, The Kiss, And The Hit

Hey guys.  
  
Shawazu: Hello  
  
Serena: Hi.  
  
Izzy: Moo  
  
Rogue: Shut the hell up you guys.  
  
Izzy: No, I won't be quiet for a mutant.  
  
Rogue lunges at Izzy  
  
Rogue: DIE YOU IMP!!!!!!  
  
Izzy: SHUT IT MUTANT!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you what happened last night after I updated, that was it. Okaay, more story. O yah, sorry if I make Ne errors, I'm not the best typer I know.  
  
No I don't own Harry potter, but if I did, I would make Harry and Ron die and make Hermione and Draco the main characters. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Chapter 5: The Discovery, The Kiss, And The Hit  
  
" Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Ron asked, trying to recover from shock. " Hermione, get over here. Now!" Harry nearly yelled. Draco pulled her closer, but she wedged free and sadly walked over to her 'friends'. Draco stood up immediately as Harry pulled Hermione into his arms. " Leave her alone." Harry said dangerously. Hermione pulled away from him. " No, you leave me alone, Harry." She said. She ran back to Draco and flew into his arms. Harry growled at the site. Hermione turned to look at him. " Harry." She started to say. " No, don't ever talk to me again Hermione." And he ran. Ron stayed behind and glared at Draco. Then he ran too. " Hermione." Draco said. She had her face in his robes. She was crying. " Hermione." Draco said again. She looked up at him. He whipped away her tears and she rested her head on his shoulder. " It was gonna happen sometime you know." Draco said. " I know, it might as well have been tonight." Hermione said. " At least we don't have to deal with during school hours." Draco said. " People are gonna start wondering though, Harry and Ron not talking to me." Hermione whispered, " But, when I get back to our common room, they're probably gonna try to talk to me." Draco brushed some hair out of her eyes. " It'll be alright. I know people won't like us though. Think about Pansy.God, I hate her." He said. Hermione looked into his eyes. " I love you." She said. They kissed again. Hermione looked at her watch and back to Draco. " Its almost 1:00, I think its time to go." She said. " Do we have to?" Draco asked. " Yes, we're gonna have a long day tomorrow. Oh! I almost forgot. What do you have tomorrow?" She asked. Draco pulled out his schedule. " You have about four classes with me!" She said. Draco looked relived. He looked at his schedule. First was Care of Magical Creatures, with the Gryffindors, and then was his Herbology, then a Muggle Studies. Lunch, then double potions. And lastly a DATDA. " I have everything but Herbology with you!" Hermione smiled, " Then, Wednesday's I have three classes with you. But on Thursday I have two with you." Draco smiled and hugged her. " I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear. " Me, too." She replied, " We gotta go." They walked over to the door and walked out of the classroom.  
" G'night." Hermione said and kissed him before they went their separate ways. Hermione climbed the stairs and walked up to the portrait. " Buttermist" She said and entered the common room. Just as she had expected, Harry and Ron were waiting for her. " Hermione." Harry said. Hermione looked away. " Hermione look at me dammit!" Harry said. Hermione looked at him. " What?" She spat. " Are you okay?" Ron spoke up. " Yah, fine, if you two would leave me alone." " You're under a spell or something aren't you! He did this." Harry said. " Harry, he didn't do anything to me." 'Except love me.' She thought. " No, you're wrong. He did do something to you." Harry said. " Huh?" "He took you away from me. That's what he did." Said Harry. " Harry, you never had me. You might of liked me, but I didn't like you, not that way at least." Hermione said. She couldn't stand the look on Harry and Ron's faces. " I'm going to bed, I've had a long night." Hermione said walking toward the stairs. " Hermione, I don't want you to see him ever again" Harry whispered. " Harry, you can't make me." Hermione said, tears filling her eyes. " Yes I can, I can make sure of it." Harry said looking up at her. She now had two streams of tears running down her cheeks. " Harry, why? Why?! Why do you have to watch over me every damn second of the day? Huh? Tell me, because I would sure like to know." Hermione said, choking back sobs. " Because I love you Hermione, don't you get it? I Love You! Get it through your head. By seeing him you betray us, me, Ron, Gryffindor." Harry spoke in a tone that was filled with love, hate, anger, and sadness. Hermione couldn't take it any longer, someone was bound to wake up and hear their conversation. She ran up the stairs into her dormitory, she quietly closed the door, changed into nightclothes and lay in bed. She cried herself sleep that night, and dreamt of Harry killing Draco with a large knife then giving her his remains. She dreamt that Draco had lied to her about him loving her, and that she did get the truthfulness potion wrong. When she woke up, she looked terrible.  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, as far away from Harry and Ron as possible. Ginny sat down beside her. " Hey, why aren't you sitting with Harry and Ron?" That was a wrong question to ask. " Because they don't understand what I'm going through." Said Hermione, playing with her oatmeal. " What are you going through?" Ginny asked. Hermione glanced toward Draco. Ginny looked at him, too. He was watching Hermione. " Oh. I heard about what happened in your potions class." Ginny said. " Yah, and I didn't get the potion wrong. I just wish Harry and Ron would be more understanding. Last night, I met Draco in the Charms classroom and we just sat there and he held me. Then Harry and Ron came in while we were kissing, and Harry was trying to pull me away from him. But I didn't go. Then when I went back to the common room, they were there waiting for me. Harry was saying that by seeing him, I betrayed a lot of people. And then he said he was so protective because he loved me, and I just couldn't take it, so I went to bed, and just cried."Hermione explained. Ginny's eyes grew wide. " So, you and Draco now, huh?" She asked. Hermione nodded. " You're lucky you know." Ginny said. " Yah, I guess I am. Just please don't tell anyone. I don't want to be asked anymore questions." Hermione asked. "I won't." Ginny replied.  
Harry and Ron didn't talk to her until it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. " Uh, hi." Ron said, coming up behind her. " Hi." She whispered, and walked faster, trying to catch up to Draco. She could tell that Harry was watching her. ' I wish he would stop doing that.' She thought as she tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at her. " Hey." He whispered. " Hey." She replied. They walked to the cabin together. " You know people are watching us right?" She asked after they sat down beside each other on the cold, dew-strewn grass. " Uh-huh." He replied, " but I don't care." Hermione smiled, but as Hagrid exited his cabin, her smile faded. ' Oh no, I bet Hagrid hasn't heard about what happened.' She thought as he moved to stand in front of the class. He looked at everyone, then when he saw Ron and Harry by themselves, no Hermione, he looked around. Then he saw Hermione and Draco. His eyes grew wide. ' Oh, no!' Hermione thought, playing with some grass. " O-okay, now open yer' books ter page five." Hagrid said, still looking at Hermione and Draco. Others were looking at them too of course, but not as bad as Hagrid did. He never took his eyes off them the whole lesson, which was about how to properly feed two and three headed animals. [A/N: Fluffy!!!!! Lol] Hermione felt bad about Hagrid having to find out about her and Draco that way. ' Oh well, it was bound to happen.' She frowned as her and Draco walked across the lawn. " Well, I gotta go to Herbology." Draco said finally. " I wish you could come to my class with me." Hermione whimpered. " I know, I know, but I can't, well see you later." He started to lean in for a kiss, but Hermione stopped him. " Draco, not here." She whispered. Draco headed off for the greenhouses, and Hermione to her Japanese class. [A/N: don't ask, I was desperate, plus tonight is the first night that Inuyasha has not aired.. Excuse me while I cry my eyes out. Its 12:35 and I just turned on the TV to see what was on Adult Swim, and it was that damn Kikiader.. WAHHHHH!!!! :((]  
Harry tapped her on the shoulder. " Hermione." " Don't talk to me Harry." Hermione whispered so nobody would here them. " But Hermione." " Don't talk to me!" She said this time. " Hermione listen to me dammit." "HARRY DON'T TALK TO ME!" She yelled at him and ran into her classroom, where the whole class was staring at her. She moved to the back of the room and sat in the far corner. ' I can't believe him. After what he said to me last night, he still wants to talk to me. He can try, the next time he does I'm gonna slap him, I don't care who's watching.' Hermione thought to herself as she took some notes about Japanese customs.  
The class ended sooner than Hermione thought it would, and soon she was walking into the Great Hall, avoiding the people pointing at her and talking about her. She walked right past Harry and Ron. They looked at her, but she just looked strait ahead. When she sat down, Ginny immediately started to ask some questions. " Someone told me you yelled at Harry earlier." Hermione nodded. "Yah, I'm sorry but he really pissed me off." Ginny smiled weakly and ate some pumpkin pie. " Yah, and Parvati told me that you sat with Draco in Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione nodded again. " And someone else told me-" "Ginny, I really don't wanna talk about it." Hermione said. Ginny looked surprised, and must have got the picture, cause she didn't ask another question the rest of lunch time.  
Draco waited outside of the Great Hall. Almost everyone that walked by pointed or whispered about him and Hermione. Finally Hermione walked out of the Hall and walked right by him, not even noticing him. He smiled and followed her up the stairs. " I love you." He whispered in her ear as they rounding a corner. She turned. " Draco you scared me half to death!" Said Hermione, who was breathing deep breaths. Draco laughed. " Sorry. I didn't think you were that scared of me." "I'm not afraid of you." Hermione replied. " Yah? Well, why are you afraid of me kissing you in front of people." Draco asked. " Draco, I don't want to make a big uproar right now." She said walking in front of him. "Hermione, think, we already have made a big uproar." Draco told her. She thought for a moment. " You're right, but still." Draco sighed. " Come on Hermione. Don't you want to prove to Potter and Weasley that you love me?" Hermione considered what he said. " Yah, but I mean, they should have figured that out last night, shouldn't they?" Draco laughed, " They probably thought I was controlling you or something." "That's exactly what they expected." Hermione informed him as they reached the classroom. Hermione opened the door and she and Draco walked in, yet again, turning heads. " Do you ever wish they would stop doing that?" Draco asked Hermione loudly so the whole class could hear. " Yah, I sure do." Hermione replied just as loud. They sat down and took out their books. " Okay, today we're going to learn about Ancient Vikings." Said the Professor. Hermione looked beside her, at Draco. He looked as though he could go to sleep then and there. Hermione took out some parchment and a quill. [A/N: okay, when I do this symbol {and there is something inside it, that's wut they're writing each other. Ex. {Hello}]  
{Tired?} She passed the parchment over to Draco, who read it and replied. {Very, I had a very long night.} {I bet so. I did too. Harry and Ron wouldn't leave me alone for about an hour after I got back, then I had nightmares about you and Harry and me all night long.} When Draco read this, he looked at her, concerned. {What about you, Potter, and me?} {Well, I had this one dream where Harry would cut you up into little pieces, and then give them to me. Then the other one was about the truthfulness potion I made. I dreamt that I had got it wrong and you really didn't love me.} She passed the note back to him. He read it and his eyes grew wide. {Are you gonna be alright tonight?} {Yah, I'll be fine, I plan on having a very LONG talk with Harry and Ron when I get back to the common room.} {Oh, well, I think it's almost time to go.} Hermione looked up, he was right. People were putting their things back in their bags. Hermione and Draco did the same.  
" Next we have double potions. I like the new teacher." Hermione said. " Why?" Draco asked as they made their way to the dungeons. "Because, she paired me up with you." Hermione said. Draco laughed, " True, true." Hermione and Draco walked into the cold, stuffy dungeon. Yet again the damn people stared at them. They made their way over to their table and sat down. Everybody except Kirkland was staring at them. ' What?!' Draco mouthed to the lot. Some looked away, but most didn't. Hermione whispered something into his ear. He smiled and nodded. While Kirkland was writing on the board, everybody turned back to Draco and Hermione. Making sure everybody was looking, Hermione kissed him deeply. Everyone gasped, and Harry, Ron, and Pansy were on their feet a two seconds. Draco and Hermione pulled away before Kirkland turned around to see what was wrong. " Potter, Weasley, Parkinson, sit down this instant!" Kirkland said. Ron and Pansy sat, but Harry didn't, instead he walked over to Draco and grabbed his shirt. Hermione screamed, Pansy screamed, and Gryffindors rooted, as Harry punched Draco in the mouth. Draco returned the punch, except for more force, which sent Harry to the floor. " Malfoy! Potter! Break it up!!!!" Kirkland said taking out her wand, " Now, both of you sit down!" Draco glared at Harry, as did Hermione, Pansy, and all of the Slytherins (except for Crabbe and Goyle, who to stupid and thick to know how to glare). Hermione took out the parchment she and Draco had used earlier. {Are you all right?} She passed him the parchment and he wrote back: {Yah, I'm fine, but Potter had better never lay a hand on you or me.} {Don't worry, about me, I think that your lip is bleeding.} {Oh, oh well. I hope Potter's bleeding too.} {Draco, please can't you and Harry try and get along?} {Hermione, think about what you just said. Harry Potter and Me, getting along??? That's impossible.} {Yah, but look at us, two days ago, nobody would dare think of you and me together.} {Yah, but Hermione, its different. Me and Potter are sworn enemies, and from the way things look now, its gonna remain that way.} Hermione sighed and looked at the desk. " I'm sorry." Draco whispered. " Sorry? For what?" " For hitting your friend. I know Potter and Weasley mean a lot to you." Draco said. " It's okay, and right now, they really aren't being very supportive friends." Hermione smiled at him and made sure nobody was looking, the leaned in and Kissed him on the cheek.  
  
$$$$$$%%%%$$$$$$$$$  
  
Rogue: So wha do ya say?  
  
Shawazu: What's supportive mean???  
  
Rogue: Don't ask.  
  
Shawazu: Okay.  
  
Izzy: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I MISS INUYASHA!!!!!!  
  
Serena: Its okay, we all do.  
  
Rogue: Damn cartoon network!  
  
Water Princess/Dog demon Sakura: I will go to their headquarters and tear them to shreds, then I will play nothing but Inuyasha on, all day long! Including the Japanese episodes and the movies!!!! LONG LIVE INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue: I'm with her! LONG LIVE INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shawazu: yup yup  
  
Serena: I will avenge my Sesshomaru!  
  
Sakura: And My Miroku!!  
  
Rogue: And my Inuyasha!  
  
Shawazu: And my.. Uh.I don't like like Ne body on Inuyasha. I like Sora!  
  
Rogue: Jackass. 


	6. Draco's Letter

Hi people.  
  
Shawazu: Hi.  
  
Serena: Hello.  
  
CAT-DEMON Sakura: Hullo.  
  
Izzy: Hi!  
  
Mortal munchkin Kayla (My step sister): Hi Rogue-sama.  
  
Rogue: Get out of here. You're not supposed to be in my story, not even at the intro or anything.  
  
Kayla: So.  
  
Rogue: Get the hell out of my story.  
  
Serena: Do you want me to kill her?  
  
Rogue: That would be nice.  
  
Shawazu: Yes, die die die!!! ALL MORTALS MUST DIE!!!!!! And don't worry, that doesn't include witches or wizards. ^^  
  
Rogue: LOL. Okay, more story.  
  
Chapter 6: Draco's Letter  
  
Draco and Hermione were the first to leave the classroom. " I can't believe that Harry did that." "Yah, well, I can." Draco said as they headed for DATDA. They were the first to reach the room. " I sure do wish this would be easier." Draco said, Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about? Wish what were easier?" She asked, as they sat down in the front. " Wish that things between you and me were easier. I mean, I just wish that everybody wouldn't be so shocked about us." Hermione nodded, " Same here." " I love you anyways." Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione replied with a kiss.  
  
" Hm-hm" Somebody cleared his or her throat. They looked, and it was Harry and Ron. They were standing in the doorway. " Hullo." Said Harry grimly. " Hey." Ron said. " Hello Ron." Hermione said, not even bothering to look at Harry. Ron walked over to Hermione and Draco. " Listen, Harry's extremely pissed off right now, I think you'd better talk to him, Hermione. Oh, hello Malfoy." Ron said, no anger or disgust in his voice. " Hi." Draco replied, dumbfounded Ron wouldn't act like Harry and try to kill him. " So I take it you're not mad at me?" Hermione asked. " No, not if it's what you want. If you truly like each other." Hermione smiled at him. " Thank you Ron!" she said, standing up and throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged her friend and sat back down. " I finally understood that you liked him last night after you went to bed." "Well, I'll talk to Harry later, after dinner. I might even sit with you guys at dinner, maybe." Hermione said as the classroom started to fill with students all whispering about Hermione and Draco. "Okay." Replied Ron, and he walked over to his seat and sat down.  
" Hello Ron." Hermione said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, this time with her friends, " Harry." "Hey." They both said. " Um, Harry could we talk after dinner?" Hermione asked him. " I guess, as long as 'He's' not coming." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you actually think I would allow Draco in our common room? Hell no!" Harry smiled slightly at this, and went back to his kidney bean pudding. [A/N: YUCK!!!! I hate kidney bean pudding.]  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to their common room. They spoke the password (classic light) and entered the common room. Not many people were there. They moved over to the fireplace and sat down in the chairs. " Harry-" "Why do you like him?" Harry asked immediately. " You remember when I had to ride in the carriage with Draco on the way to the school? Well when I was in it, he said he was sorry for anything he had ever said about me, and he said he was sorry if he called me anything this year. Plus, I know he loves me, I feel it every time he kisses me." Hermione explained. " Please, please, don't talk about that around me, I still have that scene from potions stuck in my head. " Harry said. " Sorry." Hermione whispered. " Damn right you should be sorry! Hermione, I found you kissing Draco Malfoy, and then you did it again in class! I can't believe you!" Harry yelled, suddenly outraged. Every head turned in the common room. " Harry! Please.." Hermione cried. " No, listen, if you ever see him again, I'll kill him, I swear, I'll kill him!" Harry said. George and Fred and Ginny were nearby. They all exchanged worried looks. George and Fred hadn't heard about Hermione and Draco's little potion lesson. Ginny, on the other hand knew all about it. " Uh-oh" She whispered as Hermione ran out of the common room, crying.  
Draco entered his common room, head down. He was worried about Hermione. " Draco." Pansy said, walking up to him. " Go away Pansy." Draco replied. " Oh, I guess my little Drackie's mind has been forever plagued with that damn Mudblood." Pansy had gone too far. " LISTEN YOU DAMN GIRL, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco roared at her. She started to cry and finally backed off.  
When Draco arrived in his dormitory, his eagle owl was waiting for him. It held a letter, Draco took it, and read:  
  
Draco,  
What the hell do you think you're doing with that Mudblood? You have tainted the name Malfoy. If you see her ever again, I shall kill her, then kill you. Trust me Draco, I will do it!  
  
Father  
Draco's eyes filled with tears. It hadn't even been a day since he and Hermione had got together, and his 'Father' was already sending him threats. ' Like I said earlier. I wish everything was easier between us.' Draco ripped the letter to shreds.  
  
Okay, I'm sorry that I can't write more, my mouth is killing me. The orthodontist put spacers in my teeth and it hurts like HELL!!!!WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH well. l8tr. 


	7. Secret Meeting

(Note: Okay, most of this I wrote Thursday night, I had to stay at Serena's house Friday. So that y I'm updating Saturday night Sorry!!!!!) ^^  
  
Rogue: I'm back with more story!  
  
Shawazu: Ye-hoo  
  
Rogue snarls at Shawazu  
  
Rogue: Don't mess with me! Don't forget that tonight's the night I turn into a full cat/dog demon!!  
  
Sakura: Yah, and since I'm a slayer, I can kill you,  
  
Serena: I'm bored, Hey Rogue wanna spend the night tomorrow?  
  
Rogue: Sure! It's my mom's birthday that day, so she'll be getting intimate with my step-dad  
  
Rogue, Shawazu, Serena and Sakura all puke  
  
Kayla: Hullo. I wanna read more story metal mouth.  
  
Rogue: You need braces just as much as I do. And you're gonna need the headpiece.  
  
Kayla: No I won't, and plus my name isn't Kayla. It's Kagome.  
  
Rogue: No its not.  
  
Kayla: Yes it is.  
  
Rogue: NOT!  
  
Kayla: IS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue kills Kayla  
  
Okay, my mouth doesn't hurt as bad as last night so I can write more tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Secret Meeting  
  
' I need to talk to Hermione!' Draco thought walking out of his common room. 'I bet she'll be at her dormitory, but I can't go in there. Maybe I can send her an owl. yah, thats what I'll do.'  
'I hope Draco's okay.' Hermione thought whipping her tears away. Just then, when she was walking down the hallway, she literally bumped into someone. She fell, and she heard the other person fall, too. She looked up into storm gray eyes. " Draco!" She whispered and fell into his arms. " Hermione.please.." Draco said, rocking her back and forth. He wanted her to let go of him, for her sake, but yet again, he didn't want her to go, for his sake. " Draco." Hermione whispered again. " I've gotta tell you something." Draco spoke up. Hermione gazed into his eyes. " It's.it's my father, h-h-he knows a-a-about u-us." Draco couldn't look at her. He could see the hurt, sadness, and love for him in her eyes, and at that moment, he just couldn't take that. " Hermione, you know that I love you, I love you very very VERY much, but I just don't think that this is good for you. because of me, you could die, and I'm not gonna let that happen!" Suddenly, Draco became determined, as if trying to avenge her death. even though she was alive and in his arms. " Draco.please don't say that! I don't care about your god damn father!" Hermione cried into the front of his robes. " Hermione, you don't understand. my father has control over practically the whole ministry. He's like the Minister, but many people didn't vote for him, and in return for that, he made their lives a living hell." Draco explained, but Hermione just didn't care. " Draco, look, I don't care, I would die before I let anything come between us and break us up!" Hermione's eyes were glossy and red from crying. Draco tried to look away, but Hermione wouldn't let him, "Look! You can break us up, but I will always love you, no matter what, and I will always fight with you, and for you." Hermione whispered, and with that, she ran off into the night, leaving Draco there, scrambled on the floor.  
~!$$ Malfoy Manor $$!~ ' That should keep them apart!' Mr. Lucius Malfoy said in his mind. " Those two had better be separated, because if they aren't they both will die." Mr. Malfoy told himself. The letter he had received from Pansy was still on his desk, he picked it up, and read it for the millionth time.  
Mr. Malfoy,  
Draco is having an affair with a Mudblood, the same one that potter hangs out with! Granger is her name. Damn her the filthy Mudblood. I knew you would want to know, Draco spilled his guts about her, about two days before I wrote this letter. Then the day after that, He and Mudblood were kissing in class. I swear that the Mudblood has plagued his mind or something, because I really don't want to believe any of this!  
Pansy  
  
The parchment had tearstains on it, from Pansy eyes. " Draco will pay for his wrong doing. even if I have to rid the earth of the heir to the Malfoy fortune!" Mr. Malfoy raged standing up, crumbling the letter in his hands.  
  
^^^^Mean while at Hogwarts---  
Hermione barged into the common room, people around the portrait hole scattered. Ginny had been waiting for her. " Hermione," She approached. " You okay?" Hermione looked up the staircase. " Yah, bloody brilliant Ginny." She said sarcastically, and that wasn't like her, not to Ginny at least, " Of course I'm not! And this time, its not just Harry." Hermione slowly walked up the stairs, taking her time. ' I hate my damn life! Why the hell does everything like this have to happen to me dammit?!!' Hermione silently asked herself. She said the password to open her dormitory door. She entered, and cast a spell to make her part of her room a real room, where nobody could bother her. She laid down on the bed, and fell asleep.  
Hermione's head hurt horribly the next morning. Harry wouldn't talk to her, Ron would just smile at her, Ginny was afraid, and Draco- she didn't wanna go there, because all Draco did every class she had with him, all he did was stare at her with concerned, gray eyes. In Transfiguration, Draco tried to whisper to her, and she just looked down at her work. In DATDA, She just stared ahead, and paid no attention to him what so ever. Finally she couldn't take it. " Draco, god dammit, stop staring at me!" She whispered. " How can I not help it?" Draco whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine as she remembered that day on the train, their first kiss, and the undying love they shared.  
Draco could tell she was affected by what he just said, cause he saw her shiver and then look as if she were in a daydream. " Hermione." He whispered into her ear again, " Please forgive me, for last night. I was really upset about the letter, that I didn't even think of a plan. We might as well, uh, meet in the uh, library tonight, so we can, uh, you know, talk about it." She smiled slightly, and nodded, going back to her work.  
Hermione slowly made her way to the library. She didn't know how to act. Angry, sad, confused? Her heart was full of mixed emotions. She sighed deeply, finally reaching the library doors. ' Here goes nothing.' She though to herself, pushing the doors apart, and entering the library. She searched the tables with her eyes, and then she saw them. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table, two to five books lying on the table, papers scattered everywhere. She sighed, and then looked around some more. She found Draco at a table near the restricted section. She smiled and walked towards him, but not before Harry could see her. " Hermione!" He said, loud enough for her to hear, not loud enough to have him kicked out of the library. Her smile faded. She looked at Draco (Who was watching her) and gave him an ' I'm so sorry, but I'll be there when I wear these two out' look, and then walked to were Harry and Ron were sitting. " Hi." She said, and looked at the subjects they were doing, " I still don't see why you two do that damn Divination shit anyway." Ron and Harry gasped. " Hermione, d-did you just c-cuss?" Ron asked. "Uh, yah! Dur! What do you think I said ' Oh My! You two are so weird for taking Divination because all it is, is major fun!'. Talk about making me laugh." Hermione replied, smiling at the surprise on Ron and Harry's faces. " Hermione, you've been with 'Him' again haven't you?!" Harry demanded an answer. " No, actually the only time I've been with him, was let's see, yesterday, and today in class. But trust me, I'm major pissed at him." Hermione lied. " O really?" Ron asked with a smirk. " Yah, really." She replied. She looked at Harry. Big mistake. He looked into her eyes and looked past all of the lies. " Hermione, I've done told you not to get together with that god damn Slytherin!" Harry said. Hermione wasn't good at lying, but when it came to Harry, she knew his weaknesses. His number two weakness, (Number one is U-Know-Who. Dur.) was Ginny. Thankfully, she was nearby. " Oh, Ginny, do you mind coming over here for a minute?" Hermione had walked over to Ginny's table and asked her. Ginny nodded. Before she could stand, Hermione whispered in her ear, " Please, please distract Harry, so I can go and talk to Draco." Ginny nodded, and looked over in Draco's direction. He was still watching her. Ginny replied with, " Is that all Draco ever does is stare at you?" Hermione giggled and nodded as they reached Harry's table. Ginny smiled wickedly and sat down in Hermione's seat. " Please excuse me, while I go and retrieve a book that I need for muggle studies." Hermione said. Harry watched her as she headed for the restricted section. " She must've got the 'Okay' before hand." Ron said, noticing Harry watching, as he saw her pass under the rope parting the restricted library from the regular library. Little did he know, that as soon as Ginny distracted him, Draco would follow her into the restricted section.  
Draco watched as she passed him, and walked into the restricted section. He quickly glanced at Potter and when he was sure they weren't looking, her whispered to her, " What are you doing?" Hermione motioned for him to follow her. He glanced at Potter again, and when he saw the Weasley girl had him distracted, he stood and walked past the rope. Hermione pulled him into a row of books, and smiled. " You know, Malfoy, you do wicked things to me." She said in her old tone, as he pinned her against the shelf. " Yah, I know, Granger, I know." Draco replied, and smiled at what she was playing at. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. " You know, we really shouldn't be doing this. My father-" " Your father is a total bastard, Malfoy." Hermione smiled at him. His famous Malfoy smirk appeared on his face. " Oh, yes, I shall inform 'Father' of your calling him Bastard, and I shall also inform him that he is a monster that I have been cursed with since birth." Draco relied. Suddenly, Hermione felt extreme sorrow for her love. " It must be hard." She said. " Yah it is, sure I've got everything I want, especially now,"- Hermione smiled at this remark, as he was referring to her-" but he never once tell me that he loved me. Never." Draco shook his head, and let his gel-ridden platinum hair fall in his eyes. Hermione pushed the hair back with her hand, and looked into his storm eyes. " Draco. I never knew that it was like that." Hermione said, feeling as if, she were in his shoes, making her want to write her parents and say she loved them so much, as if she were about to die. " Yah, I hid my family life from those damn idiots I hanged out with. They wouldn't even be able to understand that if 'Father' even cared, he would at least have hugged me goodbye on the platform to the Hogwarts Express." Draco whispered. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his shirt. " You know what." She said, breathing his scent, " What?" Draco asked holding her close to him. " I love you." [A/N: Okay, I can't do italics or w/e, I was supposed to be in italics. -_- I hates my computer.] Draco smiled, and whispered into her ear, " Forgive me for last night." Hermione just smiled, and nodded. " I've gotta go soon, I suppose Harry will be wanting to tear the place down to find me." Draco sighed, " I don't want you to go." " Neither do I. And Draco, remember this, if we act as if we're still together in public, somebody will eventually tell that ' Father-dearest' of yours. So, my Slytherin Heir, please be careful, and keep your thoughts and actions to yourself, when someone talks bad about me, just tell me, and I'll deal with their asses. And... Never forget. I love you. See you in the morning." Hermione spoke as though she were 20 years old and had lived through a lot of experiences. She kissed him gently on the lips, and excited the restricted area.  
Harry was really pissed, when Hermione came back. After all, She was in the restricted area, so was Draco, even Crabbe and Goyle, MAY have figured it out, but Harry knew what was going on. She was in there with ' Him' and he wasn't keeping his hands to himself. About five minutes after Hermione returned, Draco exited the restricted section, with a smirk on his face. Hermione didn't look in his direction, but smiled anyway when she saw Harry looking at Draco's table. " So, what took you long?" Harry asked, as if he didn't know. " I couldn't find the damn book, I looked every where too!" Hermione smiled at Ginny, and then turned to Ron, looked at his parchment that was lying on the table, and absentmindly corrected him. " Ron! You're going to end up with the best looking girl in this school by the end of this month? And who just might that be?" " Um, well, uh, you know, me, I uh, made that up.err. maybe I should change it.damn I hate love horoscopes." Ron said scratching out that part of his charts. Harry just stared behind Hermione and smiled. Hermione looked up at him. " What?" She asked, and Harry pointed to Draco's table. Hermione turned and felt herself turn red in anger, as Pansy walked over to Draco, and put her arms around his neck from behind. She stood, and that confirmed Harry that she had been with Draco in the Library. Then she thought about what she had told Draco earlier, sighed, and sat back down. ' Sometimes I hate myself.' Hermione said in her mind, as she watched Pansy and Draco out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Okay, I'm really sleepy, so I'll just say this: Thank you for the very little people that reviewed. And Tomorrow will most likely be the only night I update my story. If I don't update any this week, It'll be Sunday the 20th before I can update. Okay, I know, that school is coming up. (I live in the United States, in the south and currently its, July the 12th, but really the 13th cause its like 3:30 am. Ne way, schools will b back soon, and I might not get to update, until like, August 22. Cause I get top braces, on the 4th of August. Lord, Help me PLEASE!!!! I really don't want braces, and the damn spacers are still hurting me, the only thing I can eat right now is Grits. -_- Well, g2g l8tr peoples. O, yah.. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	8. Night of The Twister

Rogue: Hullo.  
  
Shawazu: Hey Rogue-sama  
  
Serena: Am I going to church with you tomorrow?  
  
Rogue: Yah, unfortually, we still have to do those really stupid crafts thingys. I can't believe they made us do those fish balloon crap.  
  
Rogue Throws Up  
  
Serena: What's wrong?  
  
Sakura: Are you okay?  
  
Rogue: Yah, I'm fine, its just I read a really really, sick story about Hermione and Draco! Hermione ended up getting pregnant with Draco's child.  
  
Sakura, Serena, and Shawazu all throw up  
  
Kayla: Hi guys!  
  
Rogue: Shut the hell up midget.  
  
Kayla: No! And god dammit! My name is Kagome!!!!  
  
Rogue, yet again, kills Kayla.  
  
Rogue: Okay, I most likely won't update tomorrow or Tuesday, and maybe even Wednesday. I'm getting those god damn bottom braces. And then I have to get the Top on August 4th. -_- and I'll try as I might to finish the story by the time School starts! I love school.  
  
Serena conks Rogue on the head  
  
Serena: You need help Rogue-sama.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Chapter 8: Night of The Twister  
  
Draco tried to get Pansy away from him, but she just stayed so close that he finally yelled to get her away, and got kicked out of the library in the process. As he walked down the hall, he thought of a place he could go by himself, where nobody could find him. He wanted to be alone, to think about what he was heading into with Hermione, about his NEWTs next years, and what would happen if his 'father- dearest' found he and Hermione were still together. He thought about the school blueprints he had found a year ago, where could he go? ' I could go to the third corridor.or I could go to the Head Boy and Head Girl's private room' He thought, 'Yah! I'll go there, nobody will ever find me there.' Draco moved toward the Charms corridor, and walked to the end. He took a sharp turn, and walked right through the wall. Behind the illusionary wall, there was a large corridor, with three doors. The one on the right lead to a room with a large greenhouse built in. The left was a larger room with two desks, and a private library. The last one was the room he was looking for. He walked towards it, and opened the door. He smiled at the sight of an extremely large room, the ceiling, and the far wall was glass, so it showed the night sky, and the lake. And on the other side, it had a fair sized Jacuzzi, complete with all the kinds of bubbles, and soaps practically known to man. Then, in the middle of all of this, was a large couch, one that folded out into a bed. He moved towards it, and lay down, then smiled at the storm-strewn black sky. Thunder clapped loudly and lightning flashed. The sight comforted Draco, and almost fell asleep, until the rain fell, and fell hard. He opened his eyes, and could see clearly that the cloud above Hogwarts looked like a mere funnel cloud. He flinched at the thought of a twister at Hogwarts, and calmed back down.  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron slowly made their way back to the common room, when they heard the clap of thunder and saw the bright flash of lightning. Hermione rushed to the window, " A really strong storm is coming, looks like a super cell, too." Hermione spoke with fear. Harry looked unconcerned. Ron, on the other hand had no clue what she was talking about. " What's a super cell?" He asked. And he shouldn't have, cause then Hermione started to explain everything to him. " A super cell, you idiot, an extremely intense storm. It's capable of producing Tornadoes, and could tear down a house. It could even unleash an F5. The cloud above Hogwarts looks like a funnel cloud." She was obviously worried about something. " But we'll be fine, Hogwarts is a sturdy castle." Ron said, starting to walk back up the stairs. " Yes, but your only safe if you're in the dungeons." Hermione uttered. She turned and walked the opposite way, " You need to go and tell the Gryffindors, I'll inform Professor Dumbledore, and I think he should know." And she walked off.  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his office, when Hermione, knocked on the door. " Come in." He said, and Hermione entered. " Professor, there's a very strong super cell heading this way, it may produce tornadoes! We must get everyone to the dungeons!" She said urgently. Dumbledore nodded," Thank you, Miss Granger. I would have never known of this storm, and I cannot have any more students dying. I'll send out a message immediately. I'm sure you will tell Mr. Malfoy. who will inform the other Slytherins about our coming, and they need to be prepared to leave the dormitory, and head to the main dungeon." Hermione blushed when he said that he knew she would inform Draco. He knew that they were together, but she hadn't expected him to tell her that. She nodded, and fled the room, starting to search for Draco.  
Draco looked up into the sky, as the clouds grew darker, and thicker. " I think I had better go." Draco said as he thought of what could happen if he was in the room and the glass got struck by lightning. He exited the secret corridor, and headed down for the dungeons." DRACO!" Someone rounded the corner and yelled. He turned and looked at Hermione as she rushed towards him. " Draco, please, we haven't got much time! Go; tell the Slytherins that the rest of the school will join them in the dungeons. Dumbledore ordered everybody to be sent to the main dungeon." Draco looked confused, but obeyed. As Hermione went in the other direction toward the Gryffindor tower, he headed toward the Slytherin dungeons. His mind wondered why they were in such a hurry, and then it hit him. His pace quickened. " Everyone!" He shouted after entering the common room, " We're al to go to the main dungeon! Dumbledor's orders!" Slowly people started to stand, then stretch and walk towards their portrait hole. " Dammit! Hurry, all of our lives are in danger! There is a huge super cell storm stationed over the school! It could drop a twister any minute!" He yelled at them all. They rushed out of the common room, and traveled the dungeon corridors until they reached the main dungeon. The rest of the school had got there a little bit faster than the Slytherins had. Draco raced in, and arms flew around his neck, and lips met his. He parted their kiss urgently, " Come on, we need to get to safety." Draco yelled over the roaring sound outside. Hermione started to cry when they reached the large shelter that the professor's had made. Draco held her close. The whole room shook, and they knew then, that a twister had been dropped down upon their beloved school. Hermione cried into the front of Draco's robes, as the tornado made it way through the castle, demolishing almost everything. Then it stopped, and Hermione looked up and could see Draco's face as well had been traced with tears. Everybody stood. Some screamed, some talked, some cried, and some stayed calm. Professor Dumbledore stood and silenced everybody except for the whimpering and sniffles. " Please, remain clam. I and Professors McGonnagal, and Snape will check the damage, as for tonight, you will stay here. Slytherins may not go back to their dormitories. Prefects, I ask you to stay and watch them carefully." The three professors made their way out of the room. Hermione still clung to the front of Draco's robes, even as the prefects tried to part them. " Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear, absentmindly stroking her hair. Finally the prefects gave up, and left them there. Hermione was still crying, " I c-c-can't believe that t-this happened." She tried to choke back her sobs, but failed miserably. " Neither can I. I hope everything is okay, and if it turns up that you have nowhere to sleep, you can stay with me." He whispered to her, and guided her to an empty spot near the very back of the dungeon. With a wave of his wand (With had been in his hand the whole time) he made a sleeping bag, comfy and big enough for the both of them. She climbed in, and Draco followed her. She snuggled up to him, still crying, and he just held her, until they fell asleep.  
Harry couldn't believe it either, that the school had been a victim of a tornado. He shook with anger; as he saw Hermione kiss Draco, and then Draco lead her to the shelter. Then even after the tornado parted, she still hung on to him. Then he watched silently from his sleeping mat, as Draco and Hermione climbed into a sleeping bag, and fell asleep. Harry knew, that in the morning, almost everybody will be talking about ' that Granger girl and Draco Malfoy'. He knew it. He couldn't stand it when Draco and Hermione did this. She HAD been with Draco earlier in the library, and she wasn't mad at him, at least not anymore. Harry felt his heart shatter at the thought of Hermione kissing someone else, hugging someone else, touching, caring, and above all, loving, someone else. But, then he thought, all of that had already happened. Next thing he knew, they would be getting married, and having kids of their own. ' Dammit! I hate him! And sick and tired of her crap! I'm not gonna deal with it anymore!' Harry thought to himself, as Dumbledore and the professors re-entered the dungeon. He was just close enough to hear what they were saying.  
Part of Gryffindor is gone; all of the third floor corridor, and Hufflepuff's entire house is gone, I'm afraid to say. We're going to have to find a place where they can all stay during the night, and we're going to have to order them new robes, and uniforms. They can write to ask parents for clothes, or anything they'll need from home." Dumbledore informed the anxious looking prefects. " But, where will they sleep professor? In here?" A 7th year prefect asked, looking concerned. " Yes, they'll have to stay in here. Slytherin and Ravenclaw can return to their own dormitories in the morning." The prefects all nodded, and one spoke up, " Um, professor, we had some trouble with two certain people." Professor Dumbledore smiled and guessed whom. " Lets see, I bet it was Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy?" The prefect nodded, " And they wouldn't take separate sleeping bags." The prefect then pointed to the two, who were asleep. He walked over to them, and smiled. " Yes, I think we'll end up having a handful with these two this year. But all I can say, is true love." Dumbledore's eyes shone brilliantly at his last words, and walked out of the room, supposedly to his office, to straighten things out.  
Harry rolled over, and frowned, ' What did he mean by, ' we'll end up having a handful with these two this year'?' Harry thought, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Okay, I just had an urge to write something about tornadoes, cause I just watched twister  
  
(again) for the millionth time! Plus, there's a HUGE storm raging outside. O yah! REVIEW PEOPLE! Let me say it a little louder so you can hear:  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! Ok, now that I got that out of my system. I saw Wolverine's revenge, the cartoon, Friday night, and I laughed so much I cried, when I saw how much Scott looked like a dork, and how they all talked. The only people that looked right were: Logan (Wolverine, although yellow spandex is SO not him) Jubilee (although the only time I've seen her was on the second and first movies, and she was always wearing the yellow jacket) and last but not least, Gambot (Cajun, and the only reason he is called that is because his powers is to make anything that he touches, when he wants to that it, blow up.) well, g2g, I might b back tomorrow night, or at least maybe back by Thursday. 


	9. Shocking and Daring

Okay, I know that u all want a new chapter! ^^ But I have to take this time to thank all of the people that read my story and reviewed it. I would especially like to thank iLoVeDrAcO15 cause she really boosted my confidence. Even thought she only said a few words, which were: i love your story!! i love all draco/hermione romances!! i cant wait to read wat happens next! Okay, I would really like it if you all would do that too! I would really like to know what you guys think about my story! And so far, my story has about 5 or 6 reviews!!! Please, please, review! If u don't want to review or can't, send me e-mail at VenusJupiterMoon@cs.com, so I can at least know what you guys think! ^-^ Thank you!!! Okay, now, more story..O Yah! I just got back from the orthodontist! -_- But amazingly only one of my teeth hurt now, but I should be fine by tomorrow, but if not, I'll still b here for you guys who read my story. ^^ ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 9: Shocking and Daring  
  
When Hermione and Draco awoke, they had splitting headaches, and were very sleepy. And nobody could blame them. Everybody had a rough night last night. Classes where dismissed for the day, so Hermione, Harry, and Ron just spent the whole day outside. They found a nice shady spot beside the lake. " You know, it was quite strange last night." Hermione found herself saying. " What about the tornado, or about you not sleeping near us?" Harry asked. Hermione could tell he was major pissed at her. " About the tornado," She said, pretending to overlook his question, " Tornadoes usually, most of the time anyway, are only produced in the summer time, and this is October. There was something strange about that storm last night." Ron looked up at her, " You, know, it was probably just a freak storm, Hermione. Just chill out okay?" Hermione looked around and her gaze fixed on Draco. He was by himself, on the opposite side of the lake. She turned back to look quickly at Harry, " So, uh what d'you think, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry mumbled something under his breath. " Uh, excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." Hermione said, acting as though she didn't hear. " I said, what I think is that you're a Mudblood." Hermione gasped, stood and almost fell over with shock. Ron just sat in awe, as Harry stood and ran away, leaving Hermione and Ron there, people that had heard either laughing at her, or gathering around her, trying to comfort her, as her body was racked with sobs.  
Draco, even though from far away, heard loud gasps. He looked up to see Hermione stumble over her feet as she stood up. ' What the hell?' Draco thought as people gathered around, and Harry ran away from them. He headed over to where Hermione and Ron were, and stood in front of her. She was looking at the ground, but her head jerked up when she heard Draco say, " Hey." In his cocky voice. " Why all the crying Mudblood?" He asked, pained by his last words. Hermione's eyes grew wide. He looked into him, and his eyes told her, 'I'm sorry for what I just said, and what I'm about to do.' She pretended to tear up again, and more people surrounded them. " Say, what did scar-boy do to little miss Granger Mudblood?" Hermione turned away from him, away from the people and ran into the forest. With one glance back at the lot, she disappeared into the dark trees.  
' Uh-oh!' Draco thought as Ron followed Hermione into the forest, ' Man, I hope I can see her later. I hope she isn't upset at me, although I know she just pretended to cry when I called her the 'M' word.' Draco, satisfied with is thought, went back to his place before the lake. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he caught the glimpse of blue and pink streaked hair. He looked up, and saw a girl he vaguely remembered from his year. " Alexandra." He said. " Dammit, I've told you before! It's Alex. And do you know Cam?" She pulled her sister from out behind her. The two girls were in different houses, but they were twins. And identical twins at that. Cam, short for Camryn, had long auburn hair, no streaks nothing. Alex on the other hand, and short pink and blue streaked hair, with she usually left down, but this particular day, she had half up, half down. The pink and blue streaks where pulled back by a barrette, showing some of her auburn hair. " Yah, I know Cam. Hi." Draco said politely to the over-obsessed-with-fashion-and- internet Gryffindor. She turned away and asked Alex, " Can we, like, PLEASE, go soon, cause I have to meet up with the others in like ten minutes." Alex rolled her eyes. This rocker/gothic Slytherin chick was very VERY patient and told her sister she'd have to wait, or go without her. " Now, Draco, what's up with you and the Granger girl?" Draco looked taken aback. This girl had never talked to him before, except in his first year, when they had meet on the train. " Uh, nothing, why d'you ask?" " Cause I saw the way you looked at her." " And I read your mind." Cam and Alex said. Draco hated it when Alex did that, She had the ability to read peoples minds, and had a keen sense of smell, and Cam had a different power. She could see things normal people couldn't and had a very unique sense of hearing.  
The reason why Alex and Cam were, the way they were, is because when witches and wizards are born, they each have a special ability. Like Harry's ability in Quidditch, or Hermione's skill for learning and teaching others. But when twins are born, their powers are modified. Twins have a special bond, with their minds. They can communicate telepathically, and their others powers are modified greater if they are close or near their twin. And a note, Fred and George's ability would have to be. uh. getting in trouble.. Yup that's it. [A/N: I just wanted to ad a paragraph explaining about Cam and Alex's powers. If you don't know who they are, read the books T*Witches, they are extremely good. I recommend them. If you like Harry Potter and today's lingo and all that crap, you probably will like this. Its about Camryn Barnes and Alexandra Feildings, they were separated at birth, and find each other while Cam is on vacation in Montana. Alex is working at a theme park, and Cam meets her there when her and her friends go to ride the roller coaster I think. or was it the Ferris wheel? NE way, I recommend it]  
" Would you please not do that?" Draco drawled. Alex tried to look innocent, but that was hard since two strand of hair fell in her face hiding most of her expression. " Please do not do what?" " You know very well what the hell I'm talking about." Alex and Cam hadn't told many people about their powers. But Draco had stumbled into it one day when Cam accidentally blinded him, and again when he had been thinking about a project, and hadn't said anything, when Alex came up and told him the answer to the question he was asking himself. " Fine, But you know, that Granger girls going to get you in like, SO much trouble." " Me and Granger are through." "No you're not! I SO can tell that you at least still like her!" Cam spoke up. Draco smiled, " Clever, very clever. But wrong. If anything happens between me and Mudblood I'll-" Draco stopped when he saw Hermione and Ron emerge from the forest. Hermione was walking towards him, and Ron the other way. He smiled slightly.  
Hermione sat under a tree, trying to escape everything that had just happened. " I can't believe him." Someone said coming up behind her. She didn't even bother turning around, " Ron, please, I want to be alone right now." " Hermione, Harry really didn't mean that. you know he didn't. He's upset because you didn't sleep beside us last night. Beside, where were you last night anyway? It scared me, when you were talking about that F5 crap and all." "I.I was with Draco last night. I was so scared, and he was, too. We both were crying, and didn't know what to do. He just took me in his arms, and I fell asleep." Hermione looked at the green grass beneath her. Ron looked ahead, they weren't far enough in the forest that he couldn't see the students walking around on the ground. " You know, I'm okay with you and Malfoy. as long as you're happy, but you have to understand that Harry had feelings for you, too. And he will most likely never accept it." Ron told her, smiling down to the brown-headed girl. He hair hadn't been brushed since some time last night, but it looked decent. Waves of hair falling down her back, Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes, and hugged him. " Thank you Ron!" She whispered, "Thank you so much!" Ron nodded into her hair, and they parted. " Come on, let's go." He pulled her to his feet, and they walked through the thin trees at the edge of the forest. Ron walked off to have a talk with Harry, and Hermione walked towards Draco. She smiled when she saw Cam. Her and Cam had kinda hit it off in their first year. " Hey, Draco, Cam, Alex." Hermione said sitting beside the lot. Draco smiled at her. " Hey Hermione." Cam replied. Alex just stood there. She was jealous. Jealous of Hermione. She wanted Draco, but wasn't that determined, because she knew that he would never go to her. He would go to Granger first. " Granger, Why are sitting here?" Draco asked sarcastically. " Because I can Malfoy!" Hermione replied with the same sarcasm.  
Hermione smiled as she and Draco entered the castle for lunch. Someone was handing out flyers. She took one and read aloud, " Halloween Ball. Everyone's invited! To lighten the spirit of these troubled times!" Draco smiled, " I wonder who I'm going with." " I can't go." Hermione said, busting his bubble. " Why not?" " Because, my dorm. Was like SO destroyed, and I don't have anything really to wear, unless you want me to wear PJs." Draco laughed at the thought of Hermione wearing something to sleep to a dance. " Well, we're going to Hogsmeade in a day or two. Professors said we all need new robes and uniforms. You can buy your dress or costume then." Draco informed her. " I guess I could." Hermione said thoughtfully as they sat down. (They didn't have to sit at different tables, since everything that had happened, the Prof.s felt it would be better if they could sit with friends.) Although she had no clue what she was going to buy, a costume, or maybe just a dress. " What do you want me to get?" Hermione asked. Draco wore a cocky smile. " You don't wanna know." " Pervert. Just shut it. What are you gonna go as, or wearing?" Well, I guess I'll go as, uh, I dunno. maybe a." He paused and leaned down, then whispered into her ear, " Slytherin heir?" Hermione giggled when she remembered the meeting in the library. " And I'll just be the Slytherin heir's girlfriend? So we'll just be formal?" Draco smiled. " No, I was hoping to go in costume." Hermione's face lit up. " Well I'm gonna go as a princess, or maybe a belly dancer." " That would be hard to picture.innocent Hermione Granger wearing a belly dancing outfit. laugh out loud." Hermione elbowed him in the side. " Shut it, Malfoy, or you'll find yourself under my control." Hermione whispered into his ear. Draco smiled and whispered in return, " You know Granger. I think that you need a lesson on how to treat a Malfoy. Number one: Don't ever hit a Malfoy. Number two: WE always have the control. And number three: Never underestimate the power of our love." Hermione suddenly got a huge case of the giggles, and doubled over. Draco smiled. " Well, Mr. Malfoy, I think I just might have to follow those rules. although number one will have to be cancelled."  
The third through seventh years walked down the path to Hogsmeade. As they reached the village, Hermione found Draco and sneaked up behind him. " Boo." She whispered, placing her hands over his eyes. " Hey." He smiled taking her hands. He followed her into a robe shop. Of course they were going to have Halloween outfits, so Hermione had a huge variety to choose from. She searched the shelves, and found a devil's girl costume. She liked it, but it was a little.. Too, uh revealing. She picked out a demon costume. It was a cat demon; it came with the ears, and the tail, the mini skirt, and the halter-top too. She loved it, but couldn't find her size. She finally picked out a costume. It was SO cool. It was a princess costume. The top came about five and a half inches above her belly button and was a beautiful green, with silver sparkles outlining it, the sleeves, were rather long, and reached down to her knees, but they were cut so you could see her hands. The skirt was the same color green, but had a silver snake pattern around it, from the bottom around the back once, then went up to top of the skirt. When she held her hands down to her side, the skirt came just above her fingers. It also came with a headband. It had a something like a veil that reached to about where her hair was, and it had green sparkles this time, instead of silver. She bought some shoes to match, too. They where high-healed boots, green at the bottom and turned to silver sparkles near the top. She paid 20 galleons for all of it.  
Draco smiled as he watched Hermione pick up things and look at them. The last thing She picked up, he didn't see, she really liked, cause she went into the changing room and tried it on. She ended up buying it, but Draco still had no clue what it was. She walked towards him, the bag in her hand. " Got what you want?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, and put his arm through hers, and they walked out. " I think I'm gonna be a prince this year." Draco thought aloud. " That would be great! It would go with my costume." Hermione said eagerly. She smiled brightly as they headed back for the castle. " Can I see it?" Draco pouted. " Not until the dance!" Hermione giggled. " Fine. but I'll find out someway." Hermione kissed him lightly, and put her head on his shoulder as they walked down the dark path, lit by pathfrogs (Pathfrogs, I made them up, but they're frogs that glow a bright green at night) As they reached the Hogwarts castle, The stars started to shine, and Draco, being the wonderfully Hott romantic guy he was, suggested they stay outside for a while.  
Hermione sat down beside Draco in front of the lake. It was beautiful. The stars shone brightly, and reflected off the lake's smooth surface. Hermione rested her head upon Draco's shoulder again, and Draco placed an arm around her. " It's getting chilly." He said, breaking the silence. " So. You make me warm." Hermione smiled into his eyes as he placed his cloak over both of them. She snuggled up to him, and smiled up at the three quarter moon. " You know, Hermione." Draco started to say, but looked down at her. She was asleep in his arms.  
  
Okay.. I had to cut it short, cause I'm really really really! Tired. My tongue keeps scraping this one thing in my mouth, and it hurts like hell. Damn orthodontist.. -_- Man, now my ear hurts too! DAMMIT! I wish all my pain would go away, and I didn't have to braces. I hate them and I've only had them for like what, not even a day. But, I'll survive, but I can't say that for my dad when I see him! He's the one that wanted me to get these things. pouting and he knows I'm not good when it comes to pain.. He should know after t\my fourth grade incident with the pointed stick and my armpit.in da 4th grade, I fell on a sharp stick, and it punctured my armpit, and I had to get 11 stitches. O well, l8tr. I've got a lot planned for Herm and Draco. ^-^ I can't wait to write more, but I can't right now.. I gotta go to be. before my step-dad gets up for work. Lol 


	10. Forceful Kisses and Sweet Love

Hey, I wanna thank the following people for their reviews, I haven't had the time to thank everyone, but now I do:  
  
RE16 2003-06-26 1 Signed: really good. one tip though. every time somone says somthing it should be a new paragraph. once again, really good start {better then my story}. please update soon! juniper 2003-06-25 1Signed: Oh, this one's good! I notice you've only just put it up today so I won't bug you to write more or anything, but GOOD OPENING!!  
  
**juniper** Willow 2003-07-07 4Signed: hey good story but could u plz space out ur paragraphs? iLoVeDrAcO15 2003-07-16 9Signed: OMFG! that outfit she bought sounds so cool...hurry up with more chapters!! iLoVeDrAcO15 2003-07-14 8Signed: YAY! good, good, good, good, good!! keep it up!! iLoVeDrAcO15 2003-07-13 7Signed: i love your story!! i love all draco/hermione romances!! i cant wait to read wat happens next! kura52 2003-07-16 9Signed: Hey nice fic and chapter too update soon and can u pleas make harry realise taht Draco and Mione r together? well g2g bye and if u update can u please e-mail  
  
bye Kura52  
  
Eriador 2003-07-16 9Signed: Very good :) cant wait for the next chapter. Braces suc, i had one *scowls* nasty nasty nasty things.  
  
Okay.. I believe that's everyone. Unless u review after I write this. I wrote one to myself… and I have no freaking clue why. Anyway, back to da story. ^-^  
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Chapter 10: Forceful Kisses and Sweet Love  
  
Draco smiled at the sight of Hermione asleep in his arms. ' I don't care what my father-dearest thinks of her, she's mine. And I love her.' He gazed up into the stars, and thought of what it would be like at the dance. He knew Hermione's costume would fit a prince costume, but what was it? It might be a Princess. ' That's gotta be what it is.' He thought to himself as more and more people returned to Hogwarts. 'Its getting late, and we need to eat…' " Hermione," Draco whispered, and shook her shoulder slightly. " Huh?" Her head lifted a few inches off his shoulder, and then realizing where she was, placed her head back in its previous place. "I think we need to get something to eat." She looked up into his eyes, and smiled sweetly, " Okay, just a few more minutes?" Draco nodded, and she snuggled closer to him. He held her close for a few more moments, wonderful moments he (and hopefully Hermione,) wouldn't forget. Then he smiled, pulled her to her feet, and guided her to the Castle.  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her when she entered the Great Hall. " Oh no… Lord, please help me deal with these idiots!" She said as Draco pulled his cloak back on, and took his arm off her. She smiled at him as he headed towards the Slytherin table, and she towards Gryffindor.  
Harry saw Hermione FINALLY enter the Great Hall. He nudged Ron in the arm and jerked his head towards Hermione and Draco. When she sat down, Harry glared at her. " What?!" She asked defensively to Harry. He still just glared at her. "Harry, why the hell are you glaring at me?!!" Hermione was already pissed at him as it was, but this was just plain upsetting her. Ron looked at Harry, then to Hermione and shrugged. He mouthed to her, ' I have no clue what's wrong…' Hermione understood, and she knew why he was mad. He must've seen her and Draco outside on the grounds. Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and clinked his spoon against his glass, " Please, please, settle down." He smiled at the students then continued after the silence, " I must thank a couple of students before I continue. As you know, the night before last, a terrible tornado hit the school. And I owe all my thanks to the two people that helped the most, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Miss Granger informed me of the storm, if she had not come, most of you would most likely be dead. And my thanks to Mr. Malfoy, as he informed the Slytherins of the storm and got them all into the main dungeon. Thank you both! I must also thank the rest of you, for cooperating." Hermione turned to look for Draco, and she caught sight of him. He was smiling brilliantly at her, and she smiled in return. When all the clapping stopped, professor Dumbledore continued, " Now, The Halloween ball isn't far off, and I would like to inform that this dance will be about 10 hours long. It will be from 7 o'clock to 4 o'clock in the morning.. I know, I know… Its going to be exhausting. But, I want you all to know, that we all want you to return to your happiness, as that Tornado was quite devastating. Oh, yes, and speaking of that, The Gryffindor girls will stay in the main dungeon, Hufflepuff girls in the left main dungeon, and Hufflepuff boys in the right main dungeon." Dumbledore paused, and then continued, "Now, you may continue to your dinner." As the people clapped, Hermione glanced at Harry. The damn idiot was still glaring at her. As the clapping died down, Hermione tried to talk to him. " Harry, stop glaring at me!" Harry merely looked away, but she could tell he was still giving her looks out of the corner of his eye. " Okay, Harry. Me, you, convo. Now!!!" Hermione said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron staring at them.  
" Okay, Harry, why the hell were you glaring at me?" Hermione, outraged, asked as they walked over to the wall near the large marble staircase. " You know damn well why." Harry said, the look on his face burning into her memory. It was the first time he had looked at her like that. His eyes filled with hurt, love, anger, hatred, and most of all, jealousy. Hermione backed into the wall. " I know why, but you don't have to look at me like that Harry…" Hermione trailed off. Harry moved closer to her, and soon had her pinned against the wall. " Harry…" Hermione tried to say, But Harry's fingers pressed against her lips. When he pulled them away, Hermione said, " I love him." She said it quietly, carefully, and caringly. " Dammit, this isn't about him." Harry whispered a deadly whisper. Although he knew it was about 'him'. Hermione tried to look away, but Harry placed a hand on her far cheek and forced her to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her. Hermione pulled away, but he forced another kiss. Tears streamed her face, as he tried to kiss her again. But it was no use, she was helpless, she couldn't reach her wand. " What the Hell!!!!! Potter what the fu-" "Draco!" Hermione yelped, thankful. Draco had distracted Harry long enough for her to get away. She ran into Draco's arms, buried her face in his chest, and cried. " Potter…" Draco growled. Harry stood there, looking horribly angry. Draco stroked Hermione hair, " Hermione, are you okay?" He asked silently. She looked up into Draco's storm eyes. He could see hurt, pain and shock, from what potter had done. But then he saw past that, and saw the love and care for him. " Are you okay?" He asked again. She slightly nodded, and buried her face in his chest again, crying.  
  
After Hermione got it all out, and let go of Draco. They turned to Harry. He was still just standing there. " Potter……please enlighten me, by telling me exactly what you did to Hermione." Harry stood enjoying the silence he created, then spoke, " Nothing much…" " Potter, what the hell did you do to her?" Draco turned to Hermione, " What did he do to you?" Hermione's face was streaked by tears again. " Please, Hermione, tell me…" "H-he kissed me… he forced me…" Draco was outraged. He slowly walked towards Harry. " Well, Potter, I bet you won't do it again." Draco raised his fist, and punched Harry. Hermione turned and gasped. Harry's forehead was bleeding. " Draco… please…" Hermione pleaded. Draco didn't want to upset her, but he was pissed, and I mean pissed! Instead of hitting Potter again, he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a large bruise on his hand. He shook it, " Dammit!" He turned, grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to the Charms corridor.  
" Draco…" Hermione whimpered, " Where are we going?" " You'll see." Draco was still mad at Potter. He lead her to end of the charms corridor. He took her hands in his, and squeezed them slightly, " Do you trust me?" He asked. " Of course." She smiled, pondering why he asked that. " Well, don't be afraid…" He took a step back, and walked through he wall, and he pulled Hermione with him.  
Hermione smiled at him. " That was…quite interesting. I never knew it was there before." Draco smiled at her. " Well, which room shall we go?" He asked, and showed her each room. She gazed intently upon each room, and finally decided, " Let's go to the 'glass room'" Draco smiled and opened the door for her. As she entered, Draco put his arms around her waist from behind. " You like?" He whispered. " Uh-huh!" Hermione whispered. She felt that if she talked too loudly, the glass would shatter. Draco walked to the couch, and motioned for her to lay down with him. As he took her in his arms again, he told her, " This is were I was the night of the twister." Hermione smiled. " I never would have imagined this was here." " So you're saying that I'm smarter?" Draco asked, teasingly. Hermione giggled, " No. No one is smarter than I, one day, all shall bow down to me!" Draco smiled. He loved it when she played around like that.  
It was late when Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes. She still had the bag, with her costume. As she made her way into the main dungeons, she thought to herself, ' Now I really CAN be Draco's princess…'. She thought about what all had happened the past few days. The tornado, Harry calling her Mudblood, shopping for the costume, sitting under the stars with Draco, Harry forcefully kissing her, and lastly, the secret rooms in the charms corridor. She sighed deeply, finding her sleeping bag beside Lavender and Parvati. As she climbed in, she heard a voice. " Cam, I told you not to come down here!" "Alex. You know this is SOOOO serious!" Or at lest she THOUGHT she heard them. One she knew. It was Camryn Barnes, a fellow Gryffindor. The other one Hermione had no clue who it was. She kept listening in on the convo. " So what's up now? You broke a nail," the other voice asked sarcastically. " No! Well actually I did, you see we were playing volleyball and-" "Cam! Shut it! What's up?" " Oh! Yah! Well, I heard that Hermione's going to the ball with Malfoy!" " Oh really now? Well, I'll just see about that… I know of one person who could break them up, even though he's already tried." " Uh, Alex. I feel like someone's listening." Cam said. " Well then, who is it? Only we can read each other's mind." The other voice said and Hermione gasped. She was listening in on a telepathic conversation. ' What the heck?!' Hermione thought. " Huh? Who was that? Alex, I don't think we're the only ones." Cam's voice echoed through Hermione's head. " I don't think so either." The other girl, her name was Alex. Hermione had seen her before, but hadn't paid attention, as Alex was, as one would call, an Outcast. 'O my god….. I can read minds???' Hermione thought silently, as Cam and Alex stopped their conversation.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Okay kiddies, enough for tonight. Sorry if it was too short, I'll try and make the next chapter really long, but I won't be able to post it until Sunday night, or maybe even Monday! I gotta go to my dad's 2morrow. Buh-bye 4 now. 


	11. Hermione's secret and another letter

The site was down, for me at least. I just couldn't get it to come up. I dunno wuts up w/ da site. Ne way, heres more story! ^-^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^**^^* Chapter 11: Hermione's secret, and ANOTHER letter  
  
Hermione panicked a little. How in the world could SHE, of all people, be able to read minds. She had no idea, but she was going to ask Cam in the morning. ' I could ask her now, yah that's what I'll do.' " Cam?" Hermione asked, propping herself up on her elbow. " Hm?" she asked, about 10 sleeping bags away. " Can I talk to you?" " Uh, Hermione, you are talking to me." " I mean outside, where no one can hear." Cam sat up, gave her a weird look, of what Hermione could see anyway as the lights were dim, and nodded. [A/N: I have no freakin clue why I did that, plus, like nothing is happening right now anyway so……]  
  
Cam followed Hermione out of the dungeon and leaned against a wall. " So, like, what's up?" Cam asked. " Okay, well….I think that I can read minds." Hermione said. Cam stared at her. " A-are y-you sure? W-what am I thinking right now then?" Cam closed her eyes. ' I hope this isn't for real, me and Alex are already freaky enough, now Hermione too?' " Uh, you said, I mean thought, that you hope this isn't for real, cause you and Alex are already weird enough, and now me too." Hermione said, quite dumbfounded. Cam opened her eyes, and whispered, " Exactly."  
Draco sat under an oak tree, looking for Hermione. " Hermione!" He yelled across the grounds. She looked up from her book, and smiled. She then walked over and sat down beside Draco. " Wazzup?" She asked. " Nothing. Why aren't you sitting beside me?" Draco smiled, and then put his arm around her shoulder. " Uh… Draco, this might be kind of shocking, but uh, think something, anything." Hermione told him nervously. Draco smiled slightly. " Okay." 'Damn she's Hott currently.' Draco thought. Hermione smiled, and punched him lightly. " What?!" Draco asked. " I know what you thought!" Hermione said. " Uh-oh. How did you know, and hey, what did I say anyway?" Hermione smiled, " You said, ' Damn she's Hott right now.'" Draco laughed, " No, I THOUGHT ' Damn she's Hott currently.'" " It doesn't matter it all means the same thing!" " How can you do that anyway?" Hermione's smile faded. " I have no earthly clue. I found out last night. I heard Camryn and Alexandra having a 'Mind Conversation' Don't ask." Now Draco's smile faded. ' I can't believe this.' He thought. " Neither can I." Hermione replied to his thought.  
As Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, they heard the flap of wings. An eagle owl flew up to Draco dropped a letter in his hands, and left to the Owlery. " You've Got Mail." Hermione joked. " I know that." Draco replied. 'I guess he's never heard of AOL.' Hermione thought. " Never mind, Draco, never mind." Draco opened the letter and he and Hermione read:  
  
Draco,  
What did I tell you about that damn Mudblood? I thought that I told you to stay away from her! Did I not? Or did you not receive my last letter? Well, you had better straiten it up, or you will not only be banished from Malfoy manor, but you'll be banished from your life!  
Lucius [A/N: I just got word that I had spelled Lucius wrong on one part or another. I have no clue where though. Neway….] Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and Draco felt himself being surged with anger. " I hate my 'Father'!" Draco said, his voice trembling. " Draco, I-I think that we shouldn't be together anymore." Hermione said, tears slightly staining her cheeks. " Hermione, no don't say that! Look… man, come on." He took her hand and pulled them into the shadows. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. " Look. I don't care about my fucking father." Hermione whimpered, " But I don't want to see you hurt." She said, and buried her face in his chest. " Well, I don't want to see you hurt either. I want you to go for your sake. But I want you to stay for mine." " Draco, I won't go anywhere. But I j-just think we shouldn't be together…" And she ran. Ran from Draco, ran from her fears, ran from Mr. Malfoy's letter, she just ran.  
  
Draco heaved a sigh and entered the great hall. He slowly trudged over to the Slytherin table and sat away from everybody. Pansy just happened to notice and moved to sit by him. " What's up Drakie?" She asked seeing the anger and sadness on his face. " Nothing Parkinson, get away from me. " Come on Draco, tell me." She tried to look sincere, but failed miserably. After Draco didn't answer she asked again. " Please tell me, baby. Please." " You want to know what the hell is going on right now? Okay, I'll tell you. You're a Bitch. You won't leave me alone. And if not for you, Hermione and me wouldn't be in this position! Damn you girl." Draco spoke threatingly, " So, tell me. Are you happy now!?" Pansy's eyes filled with tears, but she somehow managed to hold them back. She looked away and mumbled she was happy. " What? I didn't hear you!" Draco had tried to keep it low, so nobody else would hear, but now everyone at the Slytherin table was watching for his next move. Pansy said louder that she was happy. " O, lookie here. Parkinson can't look me in the eye." Pansy glared at him through her tears and mubled her response. " Draco, why? Why are you doing this?" " Don't ask, cause you already know you filthy bitch." Draco then stood and stormed out of the hall, grabbing himself a sausage patie first.  
Hermione raced into the library. It was the only place she could find peace. She walked slowly to the back of the rows of books and entered the restricted section. Hermione walked down the row of books that she and Draco had had the secret meeting. She smiled and her eyes started to fill with tears. The sunlight pouring from the windows made her close her eyes. But she opened them again when she heard footsteps. She stood up strait and whipped her tears away. A small first year walked down the aisle. " Um, excuse me." He said in a small shy voice. " Yes?" She smiled down at him brightly. " Can you show me where to find this book?" He handed her a piece of paper and she read it. It read ' Magical Herbs For All Known Ailments'. Hermione nodded and took his hand, walking down to the 'M' aisle. She let go of his hand and started running her fingers over the spines of the books. She found Magical Herbs For All Known Ailments, and slid it out of the book shelf. " Here it…" Hermione turned to hand the boy the book, but he was gone. Hermione stood there for a moment before getting the feeling someone was watching her. She turned around, and there was Draco, leaning against the book shelf, smirking at her.  
  
^  
  
Okay, Well uh, I'll write more, I just wanted to see if it would mess up like it did last time, cause I don't want to ruin a perfectly good chapter, now do I??  
  
Shawazu: I would love you to.  
  
Rogue: Shut it.  
  
Shawazu: Personally, I have no earthly clue why you like the idea of Hermione and Draco. I like the Harry Hermione thing.  
  
Rogue: I take that as an insult!  
  
Shawazu: Good  
  
Alexandra the popular gurl (I didn't name her after Alex from my T*Witches and my story. She prefers to be called Alex.): You're a Dork, Sha-whateva.  
  
Shawazu: Shut up, just cause you and Rogue are Popular, doesn't mean you have the right to call me that.  
  
Rogue and Alex look at each other and laugh.  
  
Alex: Actually…  
  
Rogue: It does.  
  
LOL. 


	12. Good News

Hey! I am back. Something is wrong with FanFiction.net. I have no clue but every time you use a comma or a quotation mark its messes up with some weird text. At least thats what it's doing on my comp. It might just be my Internet or something. I have no clue. I will have a friend check it for me.  
  
NE way...  
  
Shawazu: You know what... Serena-sama. why are you not inviting me to your birthday party Sunday?  
  
Serena: Cause you're slow and an idiot.  
  
Shawazu: O, okay then.  
  
Alex: I hate you guys. Not you Rogue Ur kewl.  
  
Rogue: Thank you Alex.  
  
Chapter 12: good news  
  
" D-draco." Hermione whispered. Draco smiled weakly and walked towards her slowly. He placed his fingers under her chin and titled her face up. " Hermione.I would never let that bastard of a father hurt you or me. But mainly you. He's already hurt me. inside." Hermione let a tear fall down her cheek, and Draco whipped it away. " Draco.please." Hermione cried, fighting to hold back most of her tears. But soon that failed. " Hermione, listen, my 'Father' can't do anything as long as Dumbledore's around!" He tried to pull her into an embrace. But she fought away. " Draco. L-look. If your father doesn't approve of me. t-then go with Pansy." Hermione, yet again, ran from him. Making it the second time that day that she had done that. " Dammit!" He whispered as he mentally slapped himself.  
Hermione ran out onto the grounds. She ended up on the far side of the lake behind some trees. " Hermione! What the hell?" Harry yelled, running towards her. " Whats wrong?" He asked as Hermione clutched her side. " N-nothing, I-I just ran all the way from the Library to here." "Why were you running from the library? That's the last place anyone would see you running from." Ron said from behind Harry. Harry moved and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Harry.Please.I d-don't feel like talking right now!!!" Hermione's face [Yet AGAIN!] was stained with tears as she ran from Harry and Ron.  
"Hermione?" Lavender asked, walking past some trees. " What?" Hermione snapped from a tree a few feet away. " What's wrong?" Lavender asked, daring to walk closer. "N-nothing's wrong!" Hermione replied. Lavender took a step closer. Now she could see that Hermione was hugging her knees to her chest, and was looking at the ground, crying. " There has to be something wrong if you're crying." Lavender sat down beside Hermione. She looked up from the ground and smiled weakly. "I-I'm not crying." "Do you think I'm blind Herm? What's wrong?" Lavender placed a hand on her shoulder. " D-draco. W-we broke up." "Oh." Lavender replied in a small voice, debating on what she should say next. " H-his 'Father' doesn't approve of me. He wrote Draco a n-note saying that if he saw me again, he would k-kill us both." Hermione looked away. 'Oh, my god. I can't believe this.' Lavender thought as she brought her friend into an embrace. " Hermione, listen. Take the note to Dumbledore, maybe he can do something about it." " How do you think Mr. Malfoy could have found out?" " I don't know." " I think I do." Hermione said, it all coming to her slowly. " Pansy." She said simply, " Pansy did this shit to us! Damn that girl!" [A/N: I just checked to see how this would look on FF.net, and it's back to normal! ^-^]  
Draco sat down on the cold floor of the library. " I hate that bitch!" He said silently to him, (he's talking about Pansy, not Hermione) " I can't believe this. Its like the only thing I can do is stay away from Hermione, and hope my 'father' doesn't do anything." " Draco?" It was Hermione. "Hermione?" Draco called. He looked up. She was standing a few paces away from him. There was no sign of a smile on her face. None at all. " Draco, I know how your Father knows about us." Hermione spoke with softness in her voice. " Yeah, I do, too." He looked at her. She looked at him, and in unison they said, " Pansy." Hermione force a small laugh as Draco stood. " Hermione. I really don't care about neither of them!" He said, running a hand through his hair, " They both were just put in my life to fuck it up! Please, don't let those two maniacs get in between us." [A/N: You know what. I feel like I'm writing the script for one of my mom's soap operas. LOL] Hermione's eyes started to shine from the tears. " Draco." Was all she could bring herself to say. He took a step closer. Now tears were finding their way down his cheek as well. " Draco." Hermione whispered. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He took her in his arms, and they cried into each other's shoulder.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked out of the restricted section. Hermione had told Draco of Lavender's suggestion of taking Mr. Malfoy's letter to Dumbledore. They both agreed and walked up the stairs till they came to the gargoyle statue. " Uh." Draco said, "I don't know the password." "Don't worry, I do." Hermione smiled at him, " Caramel Apples." The gargoyle jumped to the side, and Hermione and Draco walked up the spiral stairs. " You DO know everything don't you?" Draco asked with is famous smirk. "Yes, I do. And you'll know what it feels like to be slapped by me, AGAIN, if you don't shut it." Draco smiled as he recalled that moment in their third year when he had been talking bad about Hagrid, and Hermione had slapped him. " Why, I already know that, Granger. I'm not the stupid pretty-boy everyone thinks I am." " Well, you're not stupid, but you ARE a pretty boy, Malfoy." Hermione smiled as they neared Dumbledore's office door. They stopped right before the door, and Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. Sometime during the kiss, the door had opened.  
Dumbledore smiled brightly, as he watched Hermione and Draco. He cleared his throat. Hermione and Draco quickly pulled away from each other, and blushed deeply. " Please, take a seat." He motioned for them to sit down. When they sat down he asked, " So, what may I help you with Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" " Well, uh-" Draco was never good near Dumbledore, he didn't like him much, but thankfully, Hermione cut him off. "We have something to show you, sir." Hermione handed Dumbledore the letter. After he read it, he looked up at the two of them. " Mr. Malfoy wrote this? Well, it is a little understandable; after all, you two are the most unlikely couple in the world. I'll inform the ministry. I'm sorry, Draco, but most likely they are going to arrest your father for threat of a muggle-born and pure-blood." He informed them. Draco's expression lifted a little, and Hermione looked confused, " Yes, Miss Granger, there is a law against threats to Muggle- borns and pure-bloods. Now, I must ask you to leave, as it is almost time for lunch."  
As Hermione and Draco left Dumbledore's office, they couldn't help but smile. "You don't care if your father goes to Azkaban?" Hermione asked him. " No, not really because that'll just mean one more person out of our hair." Draco smiled so big Hermione thought he would start to yell in happiness. Draco looked over at Hermione and saw her eyes dancing. He put an arm around her shoulder and whispered, "You know, now, we can be together and nobody will bother us." When they walked out from behind the gargoyle, they kissed but were RUDELY interrupted. " DAMMIT MALFOY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR SHITTY HANDS OFF OF HER!!!!!!!" It was Harry. " Shit." Hermione said. " Well, maybe one or two people interfering won't hurt." Draco sighed, as Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco's head.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())(())(()())()()()(  
  
Rogue: I think that's short, I was gonna write more, but I haven't written in a long time, so I thought I would update before anybody thought of killing me.  
  
Shawazu: If anyone DOES want to kill her, e-mail me, and I'll gladly do it.  
  
Rogue: Shut it Shawazu  
  
Serena: Hey, Rogue. What happens next to Draco and Hermione?  
  
Rogue: Can't tell, DURR!!!!!  
  
Alex: Yah, if she told, that would ruin it for you, idiots.  
  
Sakura: Uh, well, like, I'm really not interested in the whole Draco/Hermione thing. I like the Harry/Hermione thing better.  
  
Izzy: Yah, me too. It's SO obvious that that's what's going to happen next, in the books anyway.  
  
Rogue Shawazu and Serena: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE WE HAVE TO USE OUR POSION CLAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izzy cowers  
  
Sakura: O-okay. 


	13. Shock and Death NOT LAST CHAPTER!

Rogue: HI!!!!!!  
  
Serena: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO excited!!!!  
  
Shawazu: Shut up you guys!!!  
  
Sakura: Why?  
  
Shawazu: Cause I'm not going to Serena's party!!!!  
  
Serena: So.  
  
Rogue: Charles is going to be there as your one of your brother's guests isn't he?  
  
Serena: uh-huh.  
  
Rogue: SHIT!!!!! I had him! He's had a crush on me since 5th grade (2 years ago.) when I was hanging out with him, just because we both liked Digimon.  
  
Sakura: Harsh.  
  
Rogue: I know! Well, more story!!!  
  
Serena: YAH!!!!!  
  
O yah, review alert!!!! Thanx Brooke! :-P From: Brooke L. Potter  
  
Hey!! yeah ino that u don't know me but i read ur story and i really like it!!this story is 1 of my most fav stories!rnrnreview later!rnrnbye  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% Chapter 13: Shock and Death  
  
" Harry, please, listen." Hermione started. " No, Hermione. I've had enough of both you!" Harry's eyes showed his pride was hurt, " How can you betray me like that Hermione? How can betray Gryffindor? How?" Harry hung his head as he said this, but then looked up, and smile evilly. " Well, maybe I won't have to deal with either of you for the rest of the year." " Harry, what're you saying?" Hermione, who was really scared, asked. " What am I saying? I'm asking if you would like to spend the rest of this year in the Hospital Wing?" Hermione and Draco backed away. Harry's wand was still pointed at Draco's head.  
" Mr. Potter, hello. Would you kindly put your wand away from Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." Hermione and Draco turned. Dumbledore had just come out of his office and had seen everything. Harry's wand slowly dropped to his side. " Now Mr. Potter, why did you need to see me?" " Professor McGonnagal sent me, she said she needs to talk to you." Harry replied. For the first time in Hermiones' (and Harry's) life, Harry was angry with Dumbledore. " Alright, now I must ask you three to return to the Great Hall for Lunch." Dumbledore walked past Harry, and winked at Hermione and Draco. Hermione giggled. " Come on, Hermione. We're not good enough to hang with famous scar-head here." Draco said, taking her hand. They walked down the stairs, leaving Harry behind. " I swear I'll get revenge on you Malfoy, so son of a bitch." Harry whispered to himself as he slowly began to make his way to the Great Hall.  
Hermione and Draco walked in the hall, and said their goodbye (ending with a little kiss on the cheek! I would die for a romantic like Draco!!!) and went to their separate tables. Hermione walked to where Ron, Ginny, and Lavender were sitting. " Hey guys." She said brightly. " Oh, wow, mood swing." Ron said, " Just hours ago you were going to bite mine and Harry's heads off." Hermione smiled even bigger, " Well, I've got a lot to explain, unless Lavender told you about the letter." Ginny and Ron nodded a no. Hermione explained the story from the beginning, when Draco had received the letter, and he had followed her to the library, then what happened out on the grounds, then what happened in Dumbledore's office, " And after me and Draco came out from behind Dumbledore's gargoyle, he kissed me and Harry showed up yelling, ' Get your shitty hands off of her Malfoy!' but luckily Dumbledore had shown up right at that moment, cause Harry was pointing his wand right at Draco's head saying he had had enough of us both and asking if we would like to spend the rest of the school year in the hospital wing." Hermione then took a deep breath, " I think that's everything." Hermione grabbed a PB&J sandwich and started to eat. " So, Lucius Malfoy might get arrested?" Ran asked eagerly. " Uh-huh. That would be good for Draco, and me because only Harry and Pansy would mess with us. Plus, Azkaban would hold of the most wanted Death Eaters." Hermione then glanced over at Draco, who seemed to be having a really heated conversation with Pansy.  
[A/N: Its like 6:13 A.M.! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA AND GEORGE!!! George is Serena's twin brother] Pansy sat down beside Draco at the Slytherin table. " Hey, Drackie-poo." She said, pilling her plate high with French fries and sandwiches. " Get the hell away from me." Draco coldly said, even though even Pansy couldn't make his mood change. Or maybe she could. " Oh, come on Draco. Why are you still under that Mudblood's spell? She's-controlling-you. Draco, I thought you could fight any spell." Pansy said, shooting death glares over at Hermione. " Yah, I may be able to fight spells like that, but this spell is bigger and stronger than anything, person, or spell." Draco said with sincerity. " Oh yah, and what's this spell called anyway?" Asked Pansy, who currently looked hilarious. She had a small amount of ketchup on her mouth. Draco snorted, " It's called Love, idiot. And if you knew the definition of that word, you would know that there is none between me and you." Pansy's already red face was getting redder (even more red than Ron's when you embarrass him. HAHA), if possible." But, Drackie-poo, I thought you loved me!" Pansy exclaimed. " Humph, if you think I love you, you're a lunatic." Draco said. Finally Pansy (sort of) got the message and went away.  
Draco and Hermione walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. He slipped an arm around her waist and they sat down beside the Lake. " I've been thinking." Hermione said. " Yeah?" "Well, now that your father is most likely going to Azkaban, will your mother let you stay at your house? I mean, with me and all, she might not want to say ' Hey, that's my son, dating the Mudblood.'" Draco laughed as Hermione said that. " My mum's nice. She doesn't hate people like you as much as Father did. She thinks they're okay. But I bet when she meets you, she's going to love you." Hermione smiled and laid her head on Draco's shoulder. " My mum will love you, too." Hermione smiled as she spoke. " I love you, Hermione." Draco said as the giant squid lifted one of its arms or tentacles (whatever. I'm not good with big icky things that live in lakes) out of the water. " I love you, too." Hermione replied, glad that she was there in that spot with the one she was destined to be with. " Hey, you know what. The Halloween Ball should only be a week away." Whispered Draco. " I know. I can't wait." Hermione said. And they sat there like that until the sun set and it was time for dinner.  
" Hermione, time for dinner." Draco said. Hermione mumbled something. She had fallen asleep. 'Hm, this is familiar.' Draco thought, but instead of waking her up with a kiss, or anything like that, he picked her up, (bridal style. LOL. ^-^ I would totally die if a super HOTT guy like Draco did that to me!!!!) And carried her to the step in front of the castle. He set her down on her feet and smiled down at her. She stood there a moment, but then pulled Draco down and kissed him deeply. Draco pulled away after about a minute. Hermione pouted. " Come on. We have to eat something."  
Hermione and Draco came in for dinner late, which made Harry suspicious. Hermione kissed Draco, and walked over to where Ginny, Lavender and Ron were sitting (which was on the very far end of the table, as far as they could get away from Harry.) and started talking immediately. Harry thought about going down there and asking her why she was late to dinner. But he didn't, he just sat there watching her.  
Lavender smiled at her as she sat down. "What?" Hermione asked innocently. " You were late to dinner, so was Draco. We're not idiots, Hermione." Ginny said. Ron shook his head, " Where were you guys?" " We were down by the lake. I had fallen asleep, and he woke me up just minutes ago, *yawn* man, I'm tired. It's been a long day for both of us." Hermione put some chicken on her plate along with some rice and hash. " So, what did you guys do all day?" She asked, making conversation. " Avoiding Harry, and well, uh, talking." Ron said. He and Lavender blushed. Ginny leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, " Ron and Lavender are going out." " Ginny! Shut up!" Said Ron, who blushed even more. " Well it's true!" She argued. " That's good!" Hermione smiled at her two friends then turned to Ginny, " So, whom are you going to the ball with?" Ginny slightly frowned, " Well, I was hoping on Harry, but after what he did to you." " Ginny, I don't care if you go to the ball with Harry, as long as you're happy, but I just don't want him near me, the little freak." Hermione said, and Ginny smiled. " Thanks, 'Mione." Ginny hugged her friend, then picked up her plate and walked down to the other end of the table and sat beside Harry. " God help her." Hermione heard Ron mutter. " I'm with you on that one." Lavender said as they watched Ginny burst into tears.  
Ginny sat beside Harry. " Hey," she said shyly." Why are you sitting here?" Harry asked rudely. " I can sit where I want to, can't I?" She asked. " Well, yah." Harry said, "But I thought you guys hated me." " I don't." Ginny blushed, and started chewing slowly on some of her food. " Oh," Harry said, ignoring her. " So, uh, are you, uh, going to the ball with anyone?" Ginny asked. " No." Harry said. ' Yes, please say yes!!!!' Ginny thought. " Well, then, will, you, uh, go with.with me?" Harry thought for a moment then said, " No, why the hell would I want to go to the ball with filth like you?" Ginny stood up, crying. " Wha-what did you say?" She chocked out in between her tears. " I said ' Why would I want to go to the ball with filth like you?'" Harry replied, showing no emotion at all. Ginny ran out of the hall, leaving many, many pairs of eyes watching.  
" You, know, Harry's really getting on my fucking nerves!" Hermione said, as she, Ron, and Lavender ran up the stairs. " Same here! How could he do something like that to her, making her cry in front of the whole hall!" Lavender huffed. Ron felt as is he was about to yell, " When I find out what he said, I assure you, he'll either be dead, or in the hospital wing for a couple of days." " That would be nice." Hermione said. They stopped at a fork in the hallway. " Well, uh, where next?" Lavender asked. " Uh.I'll go this way, and you guys go that way." Lavender and Ron nodded and went down the left hall, and Hermione down the right hall.  
Hermione walked down the hall only to find.a dead end. She turned and ran into Harry. " H-harry." Hermione whispered. " Hello Mudblood." Harry towered over her. Suddenly Hermione was angry, " I have done told you not to call me that!" " But that's what you are."Harry said, taking out his wand. " H- harry, please don't do this. I know you don't want to." Hermione whispered, fear entering her voice. " No, Hermione. For once in your damn life, you're wrong." Harry said. Hermione cowered into the wall behind her, " Please, Harry! Please! Don't do it!!" " What the hell?" Harry turned to see Draco pointing his wand at his head. " Get away from her Potter." Draco said threatingly. Harry slowly put his wand back in his pocket and backed away. Hermione ran to Draco and hugged him tightly.  
  
~ A few moments before Draco finds Harry and Hermione.  
Draco walked down the hallway and came to the fork. He went left, but as soon as he heard Potter's ugly voice, he knew he should go right. " -For once in your damn life, you're wrong." He heard Potter say. Then he heard Hermione, " Please, Harry! Please! Don't do it." Then he got a visual of them. Hermione was backed into the wall, and Potter had his wand pointed at her. " What the hell?" He yelled, Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Potter's head as he turned. " Get away from her Potter" Draco told him. Potter put his wand away and backed away. Hermione ten ran to him and hugged him. Tighter than he had expected. " Potter, you try to hurt her again, I'll kill you." Draco said before he and Hermione walked off.  
" Come on, Ron and Lavender went this way." Hermione said as they came back to the fork. " Hermione, did he do anything to you?" Draco asked he reluctantly followed her down the hall. " No, he was threatening to, but he didn't." " He's really starting to push the limit. Now that we've got my 'Father' out of the way, next is Potter." Hermione turned a corner, and heard sobs. " Ginny." She whispered, " C'mon." She grabbed his hand and crept to where the sound was coming from. " Ginny?" She asked as they turned the corner. Then she saw Ginny sitting on her knees, beside Lavender who was trying to comfort her, and Ron was standing there, staring into the wall. Hermione saw the expression on his face and turned to Draco, " Ok, you might want to stay over here, and keep a look out, just in case Harry comes over here. Plus, Ron might, uh, lets just say, have a burst." Hermione kissed Draco's cheek then turned on her heel, and walked over to the three of them. " Uh, guys." Hermione said. Ginny and Lavender looked up, but Ron just kept staring at the wall. " What's up with him?" Hermione whispered as Ginny whipped her face. " Oh, nothing much, just can't wait till he can get his hands on Harry's neck." Lavender whispered back. Hermione slowly (cautiously, rather) walked over to Ron. " Ron?" She asked. He turned and could see tears in his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately burst into tears. " Why has he changed so much, 'Mione?" He asked, as Hermione hugged him. " I don't know, Ron. I just don't know." [A/N: Okay, I just wanted them to be closer as friends, ya know? I mean, since Harry's bein' a total pain in the ass, and all. Okay, more story.] Ron let go of Hermione and clenched one of his fist. " I WILL get my revenge." His voice was obviously dry from crying and all. " Why? What did Harry say?" Hermione asked, digging deeper into Ron's 'I will get revenge' threat. " He called Ginny filth." Lavender spoke up, still sitting beside Ginny, who was sniffing. " He said that? To Ginny? Oh, my, God!!! I can't believe Harry Potter would DARE do anything like that!" Hermione put a hand over her mouth, and backed away a couple of inches, as if not believing Harry would do anything like that. And she didn't believe it. " There's something wrong with I'm. And I'm going to find out!" Hermione declared, " Now come on. Ginny, we need to get to the Hospital Wing, you might be sick from crying. Ron, you and Lavender go back to (what's left of) the Gryffindor common room. Wait for Harry to return. I know it's going to be risky, but we have to find out what's wrong with him." Lavender stood Ginny up. They all nodded, and turned the corner, to see not Draco waiting for them, but Harry. " Oh shit." Hermione whispered. " Oh, yes, that's exactly what you are Mudblood. Shit. Now. You. You are going to be dead in a few minutes, like you're beloved boyfriend here, and the rest of you, I'm quite glad to say, will be spending the rest of the year in the Hospital Wing." Hermione glanced at the floor beside Harry. She felt shock, anger, and sadness surge through her body. There, lying on the floor was Draco's body. " You bitch! How could you?!" She yelled at Harry, and made a dive for Draco's body, but Harry got her first, " Widgardrium Leviosa!" He yelled, pointing his wand at her, picking her up with the spell, and placing her back where she started. " Pity. And I thought you were smart, Mudblood. Oh well, you know what they say about Muggle-borns. They're good for nothings' who believe they can do anything." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she slammed her fist against the stone cold floor. " Damn you Harry. I fucking hate you! You SOB." [A/N: O yah, if I wrote that spell wrong back, there, PLEASE review me and tell me. Plus I can't get the italics to work on FanFition.net for me.] Harry looked taken aback, but came back with a remark. " So, you think I'm a bitch? Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood," Harry shook his head, " A bitch is a female dog. Just like you." Hermione would never forget those words. They burned into her memory, just like the tone of his voice when he said it. She had forgotten all about Ron, Ginny and Lavender from behind her, until Ron walked forward, took Harry by the collar, and threw him against the wall. Harry's neck started to bleed, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. [A/M: sorry I made that paragraph so long]  
" Ron!" Lavender screamed. " What? Drastic measures." He replied. Hermione didn't here any of this though, because she was right at Draco's side, holding his hand. " You can't be dead! Please, Draco! Say something!!! Please!" She cried. Ginny came over, and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, who shrugged it off. " Draco! Dammit! Wake up!" Hermione placed her head on his chest, and cried into his robes. But it wasn't like it used to be. His heartbeat wasn't there. It was just a solid surface. Hermione clenched his hand. Still, nothing. She looked up at his face. His eyes were closed. She leaned up, and kissed him. But it was no use. The certain little pang of excitement she felt when they kissed wasn't there. She pulled away, and cried. " DAMMIT!!!!!" She yelled, " Dammit. I can't believe this. I c- can't believe t-that he-he's." She trailed off, then looked at his face and started to cry again. Ginny, Ron and Lavender just stood there, and watched as she sat there and cried. As she sat there, and let everything out. Ron went to go talk to her, but Ginny stopped him, " No Ron. She just lost her love. And he didn't break up with her. That's one of the worst things that can happen to someone in love. Don't talk to her right, now. She won't listen to us." Ron sighed and backed back up. " Alright, but still. She helped me, when I was angry or sad. I just want to be there for her, too." Lavender hugged his arm, " Don't worry Ron, we all do. We all do."  
  
[][[][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]  
  
Rogue: Okay, sorry, about that. I didn't mean for it to be so damn long. But you guys deserve a good long chapter. O yah, and this isn't the last chapter of the story. And no it won't be one of those storied that ends up taking place like 5 years after the incident or whatever. The next chapter will start off in the Hospital wing, the night all this happened. So don't worry about Draco, or Hermione. But mainly in MY case, Draco. LOL  
  
Shawazu: Shut up.  
  
Serena: Thanx for coming to the party Rogue, and spending the night the day after, too. Since we're going back to school in like a week and a half, we won't get to spend the night a lot any more.  
  
Rogue jumps up and down constantly  
  
Rogue chants: SCHOOL'S BACK! SCHOOL'S BACK! YIPPIE! YIPPIE! YIPPIE!  
  
Sakura comes up.  
  
Serena: Hey, are you okay? You weren't at the party.  
  
Sakura coughs.  
  
Sakura: Yah, I'm kind of sick.  
  
Rogue continues to chant.  
  
Sakura, even though weak, hits Rogue upside the head with her boomerang bone weapon.  
  
Sakura: Shut it, Rogue. We all can't imagine why you like school.  
  
Rogue: Like? Who ever said I like it? I LOVE it!!! Cause I always get new shoes, and a new jacket that usually looks like a cloak, AND not to mention that I need new boots.  
  
Serna, Sakura, and Shawazu sigh  
  
Serena, Shawazu, and Sakura: This is going to be a LONG year.  
  
LOL. END CHAPPY 


	14. Awoken

Rogue: Okay, I know that last chapter was kind of harsh with Draco and all, but don't worry. I'm in a good mood cause I'm listening to Limp Bizcut. ^-^  
  
Shawazu: People don't care about what you're listening to, they want more story.  
  
Rogue: Okay.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter 14: Awoken  
  
Hermione cried all night at Draco's bedside, until she fell asleep at least. When she woke up, she was hoping to see that he was awake and alive. But he wasn't. " Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake." Hermione turned to the voice. " G-good morning, Professor Dumbledore." She said. " No. This is not a good morning. It's a bad morning." He replied. More tears came down her face as he said these words, " Hermione, you need to know. That there is a way he can come back. But only by finding out the truth will he be revived." Hermione just sat there, and turned back to Draco. " But what does that mean Professor?" She asked. " I'll give you a hint. You must find out who is controlling a certain person." He answered. " Harry." She said, looking up into his caring eyes. He nodded. Hermione stood and glanced back down at Draco. " I won't let him die." She said simply, and then she turned and hugged Dumbledore. " Thank you Professor." She said and walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
When Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing, she bumped into something, knocking her down. " Watch where you are going, Mudblood." Hermione looked up, expecting to see Harry, but instead she saw Lucius. " Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood. " Why should a Mudblood care if I have business at her school?" He asked, pushed her aside and walked into the wing. 'Damn him.' Hermione thought as she rubbed her shoulder and continued walking. She suddenly stopped. ' Wait a minute.' she thought and turned around. ' Harry's been acting just as Lucius acted back there.' She started to run back to the hospital wing, but stopped. She didn't have any evidence. She would have to find a way to make Harry say that Lucius was controlling him. She headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
" Hermione, you're back. Are you alright?" Lavender asked as Hermione entered the large common room. " I'm fine. But I need to find Harry." Hermione said, searching the common room with her eyes for scar-boy. " He's up in his dormitory. Why?" Lavender asked. Hermione ignored her question and walked over to the staircase that lead to the boys dormitories. She didn't even bother looking at the Girls' staircase, as it was destroyed in the tornado. [A/N: I don't forget that easily. Only the girls' dormitories had been destroyed in the tornado. Not the common room or boys' dormitory.] She walked up to the 6th year boys' door, and opened it. Harry was on his bed looking at a book. " Harry." Hermione said, getting his attention. " Why are you in my dormitory Mudblood?" Harry asked. " I need to ask you something." She dared to walk to his bed. Before he could reply, she took out her wand. She pointing it at his forehead, and whispered, " Show me the truth!" [A/N: Okay, I have no clue if there is a spell that tells if you are under control. And if there is, I don't know it. I didn't want to make up a word; I'm not good at making up words. But that's what that little sentence is going to do. Show Hermione if Harry's under control by Lucius. And if he is, then it'll clear his mind of everything he's done after he was put under control, and put him back to normal. Right now, I'm kind of on writer's block.] Harry started to float a couple of feet off his bed and glowed a yellowish color. [A/N; if he's yellow, he's under the control of someone. If he's red then he's perfectly fine.] Then he slowly landed back on his bed.  
" Harry?" Hermione asked. " Hm? Oh, hey Hermione. Why are you in my dormitory?" He asked. Hermione smiled, felt tears come to her eyes and ran to him. " Harry, someone was controlling you! Do you remember anything?" " Yah. The last thing I remember is going to the library for a book the morning after that tornado, it was before you and Ron woke up," Harry started to explain, " And when I went to go down the right row of books, someone grabbed me, put a hand over my mouth and pulled me into the shadows. Then the next thing I know, I'm sitting in a big room, tied to a chair, and Lucius Malfoy is standing in front of me, with his wand pointed at my head. He mumbled something. That's the only stuff I can remember." Hermione's face brightened. She stood, took Harry's hand, and dragged him out of the room, " C'mon Harry! We gotta go tell Professor Dumbledore!"  
Draco awoke with a start. He sat up in the bed he was in, and looked around wildly. He was in the Hospital Wing. " Mr. Malfoy!!!" Madame Promfrey screamed when she saw him sitting up. " What?" He asked. " Y-You're alive?!" She asked. " Uh, yah." He said blankly. " Lay back down, I MUST go and get Professor Dumbledore." [A/N: See, I told ya'll he'd be fine.] Madame Promfrey walked out of the wing, leaving a very confused Draco sitting in the bed.  
" Professor!" Madame Promfrey burst into the wing, frightening Hermione and Harry. " Yes?" Dumbledore asked. " Mr. Malfoy is awake. He's alive!" She informed. Hermione squealed and ran out of Dumbledore's office.  
" DRACO!" Hermione screamed as she raced into the wing. " Hermione?" Draco asked as she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. " What's wrong?" He asked. " You're alive." She whispered. " That's what's wrong? You're crying because I'm alive?" Draco asked, playing around. But Hermione's reply was serious, " Yes. I'm crying because you're alive." " Why?" " Draco, y-you were dead. You died." Hermione cried. Draco felt himself stiffen. " I-I was d-dead?" He asked. Hermione nodded, and then explained what happened the night before.  
The next day was a Saturday. It was a beautiful October morning, with a few clouds here and there. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat under a tree. Harry had apologized to everybody for what he had done. Even though he didn't even know, until they told him. Him and Ginny were going to go to the Halloween Ball together. Draco and Hermione didn't have many troubles, because now that Mr. Malfoy had been proven guilty of controlling Harry, he WAS going to Azkaban. And everyone lived happily ever after. [A/N: NOT!!!!!!!!! I would SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not end this story here! Plus that Ball hasn't even gone by yet!]  
Hermione, Draco and the gang [A/N: LOL. And that's like the only time I'll ever use that.] Entered the hall. Hermione and her friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Draco at Slytherin of course. As soon as they sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood. " I have an announcement! The Halloween Ball, will be in two days! I hope you all bought you're costumes." He smiled as the talk started back up in the hall then died down. " You may continue." He said simply and sat back down. Hermione glanced over at Draco. Harry and Ginny beamed at each other, and Lavender and Ron just blushed at each other. " I can't wait, Harry!" Ginny said excitedly. " I can't wait either." Hermione smiled at everyone, " I'm so glad everyone and everything is back to normal and the way it should be." " Actually, it's not." Ron said. " What d'you mean?" Hermione looked at him puzzled. " I mean, we still have the whole school to face. They think that you and Draco are nuts, or either you're being brainwashed." " Oh, right. I forgot about that for a moment." " It's okay, Hermione. Things'll look up eventually!" Lavender said, eating some pie. " I know. It's just that all of this has happened so fast. I can't believe everything that has happened over, what a couple of months? I mean, I feel in love with Draco, a Tornado demolished our school, Harry getting brainwashed, and all that. I mean, damn." They finished their dinner in silence, only the occasional, " Could you pass me this," or, "Could you pass that?".  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender headed down to the main dungeon. " Y'know, I'm glad all that stuff with Harry is over." Lavender said. " Me, too." Ginny and Hermione said in unison. Ginny looked over and started to chat with Lavender. Suddenly, a hand reached over Hermione's mouth, and pulled her away from her friends, who didn't notice. " Mudblood." It was a girl's voice. " Huh? Wha? LEMME GO!" She screamed, but her friends were so far down the corridor, they couldn't have heard her. " No, Mudblood. Listen to me. You WILL stay away from my Draco, got it? Or YOU will die. But he, on the other hand, will be much worse. He will serve as a spell tester for Lord Voldemort." The girl's face moved into the light, and Hermione saw it was Pansy. " Get your filthy hands off of me, Pansy!" Hermione screamed, and slapped Pansy. As Pansy fell to the floor, Hermione ran down the corridor. " CONSIDER WHAT I SAID, MUDBLOOD! YOU WILL DIE, OR HE WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR LOVE!!!!!" Pansy yelled after her.  
" Hermione? Where were you? We turn to ask you a question, and you're gone!" Ginny asked frantically. " P-pansy, took me. S-she told me to stay away from Draco, or I will die, and he will suffer." Hermione started crying, and fell to the floor. " Hermione?!" Lavender screamed. Ginny kneeled down and checked her pulse. " Its okay, she only fainted. C'mon, we have to find Draco." Ginny stood and she and Lavender raced to where (they thought) the Slytherin commons were.  
Ginny slammed her fist against the wall about a hundred times. " Somebody!! Anybody!!" She yelled, Lavender beside her, doing the same. Suddenly, they heard an irritated voice say some wore, and the wall opened up. " What d'you two want?" The Slytherin 7th year boy sneered. " W-we need (breath) to see Draco Malfoy." Ginny breathed, exhausted from beating the wall. " Hold on." The boy looked at them suspiciously before heading up to the boys' dormitories. A couple of minutes later, Draco came down, looking partly pissed off. But his expression lightened when he saw Ginny and Lavender. " Hay. What's up?" He asked, as he walked out of his common room, and into the corridor. The walls closed and Ginny and Lavender explained what had happened. " And she fainted just before we came and got you." Lavender finished. Draco stared. " Where is she?" He asked. " In the hall outside of the main dungeon." Ginny told him, and they rushed off to get her.  
Hermione rubbed her head slowly as she sat up. She had been lying on the cold floor. " What the hell?" She asked herself, and then the memories of what had happened came back to her. She fell back on the floor with a thump and sighed deeply. " Why does everything have to happen to me and Draco?" She asked out loud. " Well, maybe because we love each other too much and people don't like it." Hermione sat back up and turned around. She smiled when she saw Draco running down the corridor, Ginny and Lavender behind him. He reached her, and out-stretched his hand. She took it and stood up. " So, people don't like it huh?" She asked. Draco nodded. " Well, they'll just have to deal with it." She smiled, and kissed him deeply. She ran his fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They only broke apart when Lavender cleared her voice. Draco turned his head to look at her, and Hermione stared. Ginny looked at her, too. " WHAT! I was uncomfortable!" she complained, " You two should really get a room, instead of snogging in the corridor." She joked. Draco smiled. " Okay." He picked Hermione up (bridal style) and walked down the hall. " You, know. I think she was joking." Hermione said as her grip around his neck tightened. " I know. But I'm not joking." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
They finally came to the Slytherin common room. " Draco muttered some words, and the wall split apart. " Stay here. I'll go and see if anyone is up in the common room or my dormitory." He whispered as he placed her back on her feet. He walked into the common room. Nobody was there. ' So good, so far.' He thought as he climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to his dormitory. As soon as he opened the door, snores filled the air. Crabbe, Goyle and his other roommates were all asleep. He slowly walked over to his bed, Turned, whispered the spell that makes his part of the room his own bedroom. He smiled, and walked out of his room, and went to retrieve Hermione.  
Hermione leaned against the wall, and heard someone mutter the Slytherin password. She tensed, but relaxed as she saw Draco come back out. He smiled, picked her up, and carried her into his common room. " To my room." He whispered into her ear, and walked up the stairs and down the hall to his dormitory door. He opened it slowly, and then he quietly (as quietly as he could with Hermione in his arms) entered the room. He set Hermione down on the bed. They started to kiss. " Draco." Hermione breathed in between the kisses. " Hmm?" Draco asked before he kissed her again. " I'm not ready for this." She whispered. " Okay." He replied, " As long as you're happy." Hermione smiled, glad that he was so understanding. " Thank you Draco." She hugged him, and moved so she was lying her head on one of the pillows. Draco walked to the other side of the bed, and lay down beside her. He pulled the covers over her shoulders, also over his shoulders. Draco pressed Hermione up against his body. " I love you." He heard he say, before she fell into a deep sleep. " I love you, too." He replied silently, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, only aware of each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue: I know, short.  
  
Shawazu: Dur.  
  
Rogue: Shut it.  
  
Kayla: Am I going to summer jam, with you Rogue-sama?  
  
Rogue: I dunno, most likely. But so is Alex.  
  
Alex: Yep, I'm going too.  
  
Kayla: I don't care, as long as I get to watch Inuyasha episodes.  
  
Rogue and Alex it Kayla upside the head.  
  
Rogue and Alex: Be quite.  
  
Okay, I won't be here this weekend, I'm going to my dad's house and Alex, and most likely Kayla are going with me, cause there's a concert I always go to, its called the summer jam. It's a Christian concert. I love it! Its SOOO fun. Plus there a whole bunch of cute guys there. LOL. And I have to go back to Orthodontist on Monday. I'm not getting top braces, thankfully. That's what is going to hurt like hell. But I'm getting some kind of appliance to make space, cause my two fangs are in the way (I have these two teeth that are really pointy, and me and my friends call them my fangs. LOL) It SHOULDN'T hurt. Or so the bitches at that damn place say. That's what they said for the spacer things!!!! Neway.... I should write more tomorrow night. G2G, bye. 


	15. Dancing in the rain swimming in the pool

Rogue: Wasn't that last chapter SOOOOOOO sweet?  
  
Serena: Yah. It was.  
  
Shawazu: You guys are too soft.  
  
Rogue: I would rather be soft than some idiot who only wants to kill.  
  
Shawazu: good point.  
  
Rogue: Okay, more story. O yah, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 15 reviews!!!!!!! And by then, I could have written like, ur.. 3 or 4 more chapters! So brace yourself!!! And yes, I know I'm being mean. It's my Slytherin nature. LOL Review Alert! Yeah!  
  
From: lilcherryblossom  
  
yay! dat wus a kool chapter. man...evil pansy! i lyke ur fic. its,good. haha! a good! i'm just kidding its great. hope to see the next one soon! ~.' -lcb  
  
From: Angel125  
  
I love it!  
  
From: Cute-Kitty  
  
Aw. Ok I am a 1st time reveiwer! YAY! Have u gotten ur braces yet? what am I talking about of course U have at least one set. well I agree with u spacers hurt like a living h*ll when U first get them. Just like when you get ur braces tightened they really don't hurt that much the day their tightened but hurt so fking much the day after. Well tootles from the cutest little kitty of them all! Hence the n/k name. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 15: Dancing in the rain, and swimming in a pool  
  
Hermione awoke, felling Draco's strong, secure arms around her. She looked up into his face. He looked so innocent asleep, with his hair falling in his eyes, and a smile on his face. She squirmed out of his arms and kissed his forehead. " Wake up, sleepy head." She whispered, " We have to figure a way to get me out of here." Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. " Oh, man. What time is it?" He asked. " Uh, I have no clue." Hermione said. Draco looked around; thankful his side of his dormitory was still his room. " Okay, we have to get you out of here now, before anyone finds you." Draco said silently, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and standing up. " Well, I think I have a genius on my hands here." Hermione said sarcastically. " Thank you." He replied smiling down at her. He moved over to his trunk, which was at the bottom of the bed, and opened it. He took out a cloak. " Here, take my invisibility cloak." He said. " Oh, wow. I didn't know you had one! I thought that Harry was the only one in Hogwarts that had one." "Well, guess what. He isn't. Now come on." Hermione threw the cloth over her head, and Draco said the spell to make his room apart of his dormitory again. Thankfully his roommates were still asleep. " Follow me." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded, even though she knew that he couldn't see her. They walked out of his dormitory, down the hall, down the stairs and into the common room. " Uh-oh." She heard Draco whisper. Hermione looked at the couch. Pansy Parkinson was sitting there, looking at Witch Weekly. " OH! Draco. Good morning!" She said, when she saw Draco. She stood and walked over to him. " Not going to see the Mudblood, I hope." She smiled wickedly. " She's not a Mudblood. And yes, actually I am going to see her." " Oh come on Drakie! Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?" Pansy asked. She was still wearing her nightclothes. A skimpy, tight light green tank top, which showed her stomach, and shorts to match. ' Ewww!!!!!!' Hermione thought, ' How can she stand to wear that? Knowing that she's so fat?' " No, I would not. Now, get your sluttish self out of my way, Parkinson." Draco said coldly. Pansy ignored him and put her arms around his neck. " Oh, come on Drakie!! I have a good day planned for just me and you!!" " I would rather spend time with Potter and Weasel." He told her. Hermione had to control herself not to giggle. He would rather spend time with Ron and Harry, now that they've come to accept him and Hermione; they've become more compatible. " Oh, really? Well, fine. Do it you're way. I just wanted you to know. That little Mudblood of yours is going to be dead soon. The Dark Lord is planning on using her powers. Other words, he's going to bring her on our side." Pansy said, running a finger up and down his cheek. Hermione's eyes widened, as did Draco's. " Parkinson." Draco said finally. " Hm?" She asked, still running her finger up and down his cheek. When she least expected it, Draco slapped her; much like the way Hermione had slapped her the night before. She was sent to the floor. " Say hello to the floor, your new best friend." He said violently, and continued on his way out of the common room, but before he could say the password and get him and Hermione out of there, Pansy said, " You WILL be mine, Draco. Don't doubt it the least!" " What ever." He said, then after saying the password, walked out of the common room, an invisible Hermione behind him. [A/N; Sorry that paragraph was so long!!!]  
  
As soon as the two were out of the dungeon area, Hermione took off Draco's cloak and handed it to him. Draco smiled down at her but frowned when she looked away. " Hey, what's wrong, 'Mione?" He asked. " Nothing." She mumbled, not meeting his gaze. " C'mon, something's bothering you, what is it?" Draco pondered. " It's just.It's just what Pansy said back there. It makes me nervous. I don't wanna be on the dark side! What if he comes for me today? Or tomorrow? What if he takes me and nobody misses me or comes to rescue me?!" Hermione started to panic. Draco put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. " Now you know I wouldn't let that happen to you. I would never give you up, 'Mione. Never. And don't let anyone ever tell you different." Hermione looked him in the eye. " Now, are you okay?" "Yeah, I guess. I'm just so scared!" She cried, and instead of rushing into different thoughts, she started cry and absentmindedly hugged Draco. " Okay, chill out. It'll be okay. I won't let them touch you." Draco stroked her hair while she cried.  
  
Hermione finally stopped crying enough to go and get something to eat. Hermione and Draco grabbed some toast and headed out onto the grounds. As soon as they walked out, the cool, crisp air of autumn hit their faces. The wind was blowing slightly and the sky was overcast, but altogether it seemed a perfect day. They walked out onto the lake and sat down, Hermione right beside Draco. They stared into the lake a few moments before Draco said something. " You know, I still don't know what you're going to be at the ball tomorrow." " Oh! That's right, I totally forgot about the ball! Well, you'll just have to wait and see what I am. What are you gonna be, anyway?" Hermione stated. " You'll find out at the ball." " Fine." Hermione said. Hermione and Draco lay down so that they were staring into the sky. She giggled at Draco's current expression. He had totally given up on hair gel. His bangs were falling in his eyes; He blew on them, trying to get them to get out of his eyes, but was unsuccessful. " What are you laughing at?" He asked. " You." Hermione smiled. " Well, how you feel if you had hair falling in YOUR eyes?" He smirked. " O, well.that depends. If it was strait hair without any frizz or curl or wave at all, I would be perfectly fine with it." Draco finally gave up on his hair and just ran his fingers through it. " Damned hair. Remind me that next time we go to Hogsmeade, that I need to go in ' Madame Fang's Hair Cuttery'." Draco said, as his bangs fell back into his eyes. " Okay. Let me guess. Not only do you need a serious hair trim, but you want some more gel as well?" Hermione said, as the wind blew the hair out of Draco's face. " Yup. Precisely." Hermione looked into the waters of the lake and heard the distant rumble of thunder. They sat in an awkward silence before the thunder came closer. " You know, I believe that it's going to rain soon." Draco said. " Uh, well, duh." Hermione said, after all, he had just pointed out the obvious. " Don't 'Duh' me, Granger." He said, looking at her sideways. " Why? What are you gonna do about it?" She asked. Draco smiled, " This." He said, and rolled over, pinning her to the ground. " HEY! That's not fair! You're stronger than me!" She whimpered. " So, I like power." He whispered. Suddenly Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Draco looked up. " Oh shit!" He yelled and it started to pour down on the both of them. Draco went to get up, but Hermione pulled him back down and pinned him against the ground. " Now who has power, Malfoy?" She asked. " Me." He smirked at her. Then he took her by the arms, sat up and then pulled Hermione to her feet as the rain splashed against their already soaked bodies. [O yeah, the heat of the moment!] Hermione laughed as it started to rain harder. Hermione then began to twirl around in the rain, as if it were snow, not rain. Draco shook his head as if saying she was so childish. But then he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. (Hermione had been spinning around with her eyes closed, like what you do when you wanna get REALLY dizzy.) She opened her eyes and tried to find the right Draco in front of her, as there were about 3 or 4 of them. (HAHA! She got dizzy and now is seeing triple!) Finally the spinning and triple vision subsided and she smiled into Draco's face. All this time, the rain was still pouring down on them. Hermione giggled as Draco pushed his drenched hair out of his eyes. " C'mon, lets go inside, before this storm decides to shoot lightning at us, too." He whispered. He and Hermione ran to the castle and stood on the front steps, watching it rain. Hermione then leaned up and kissed Draco, taking him by surprise. She broke away, saying, " I'm cold. I'm gonna go and change."  
  
As Draco and Hermione walked into the castle, they were stopped. " Drakie! Where HAVE you been?" Pansy came out of nowhere and her arms flew around Draco's neck. " None of your business now get off me." " Oh, come on, tell me!" " You know what, Parkinson" Hermione spoke up. " What Mudblood?" " I never really understood why Draco liked you. But then I found out he doesn't. He never did. He told me so himself and if you weren't such an idiot, maybe you would have realized by now. But, by the looks of you, you're just a stupid, arrogant, self-centered, little bit-" " You say it I curse you, Mudblood!" Pansy said, her face extremely red. Hermione laughed. She didn't even have a wand in her hand. " Yah, and what curses would you know? How to make people sick out of their minds? Oh, I'm sorry. you don't even have to learn that one. C'mon Draco, lets go." Hermione said, grabbing Draco by the hand (Draco had been standing there the whole time Hermione spoke, looking at her with his mouth in a hilarious O position. Hehe)  
  
" Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about.. An hour. Okay?" Hermione and Draco were standing near the entrance to the main dungeon. " Okay, Bye." Draco leaned down and kissed her. " Love you!" Hermione said as she walked into the main dungeon. She walked over to her bed, (Dumbledore gave them beds instead of sleeping bags so they would be comfortable.) reached under it, and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans she liked and a T-shirt she had gotten from a concert. It was light brown and the sleeves were a bark brown, and on the front it said ' Summer Jam Tours!' (Okay, I based that on a shirt I got from the Summer Jam Saturday.) She walked into the nearest bathroom, walked into one of the changing areas, and changed into her pants and shirt. She walked back out, grabbed a light blue sweater, and put on her shimmer blue lip-gloss. (I based all of this on what I'm wearing right now!) She looked in a mirror to see if she looked okay, brushed her hair and walked out of the dungeon.  
  
Hermione arrived at the library 30 minutes earlier than expected. She pulled out on of her favorite books and read at the far table in the back, near the restricted section. She started to read, but soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~**Hermione's Dream**~  
  
(I'm not sure if the italics will work, if it doesn't work, then know the whole dream is supposed to be in italics.)  
  
Hermione walked into the forest.  
  
'Hello? Is anybody there?'  
  
No answer. Hermione kept walking until she came to a clearing..  
  
A Large stone fountain stood in the middle. A boy with blonde hair was sitting on the edge, gazing into the water..  
  
'Hello?' Hermione whispered.  
  
The boy heard her, but didn't look at her, 'Hi. Come here.'  
  
Hermione slowly made her way to the boy. When she reached him, he looked up at her. She noticed the boy. It was Draco.  
  
'You look beautiful Hermione.' He said, placing a hand on her face.  
  
'Thank you.' Hermione smiled at him.  
  
She kissed him. She turned and looked at the water. It wasn't a blue or clear.  
  
The water in the fountain was green, with red. But the colors didn't mix to make and ugly color. It looked kind of like the water or gel in a lava lamp.  
  
'I love you Hermione.' Draco said..  
  
~**End Hermione's Dream**~  
  
" Hermione." Draco said, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently. " Hermione, wake up." He said again. She finally stirred. " Hm?" She mumbled and looked up. " Oh, what time is it? How long was I asleep?" She asked immediately. " Its okay, I got here just now. How long have you been here?" She glanced at her watch, " Um, I just got here about, uh... about 20 minutes or so." Draco sat down beside her. " Okay. Why were you early?" He asked. " Cause I only had to change clothes not put a whole Revlon factory on my face." [A/N: Okay, never mind about the whole ' I'm not going to write any more until I get 15 reviews!' Cause, like, I just got 15! Yee Hoo!!! Oh, yah. I am currently in immense pain b/c I just got an appliance at the orthodontist. -_- it hurts like HELL!!!!] Draco smirked, " Yah, but if you were any other girl, you would have. After all, you ARE dating the handsome 'Slytherin Prince' here." " Yeah, but I don't need make-up to look gorgeous." Hermione said playfully. Then she puffed out her cheeks and pretended to dab make-up all over her face. " Stop it! Your starting to act like Parkinson. And we BOTH know I don't want that." Draco laughed. " Do I look like I would want to be that fat bit-" " Please keep it down Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger! This IS, after all, a library! And please, Miss Granger! Watch your language!" Hermione blushed deeply when the librarian [can't remember her name right now.] walked up to the two of them for making too much noise. Draco smiled. " Come on." He took her hand and walked out of the library.  
  
"Now, where CAN we go?" Hermione asked. " Well we could go back outside." Draco suggested as he looked out the window. " Draco, it's raining." Hermione told him. " Yah, I know." Draco said in a perverted way. [FYI. I love making Draco look funny and perverted. ^-^ Just like my favorite perverted monk. ~He he~ SHOUT OUT MIROKU!!!!!!] Hermione playfully punched him in the arm. " Pervert." She muttered as they walked down a corridor. " Thank you. And I'm proud of it!" Draco smiled wickedly as Hermione peered into a door that appeared to lead to a classroom. " Oh WOW!" Hermione whispered and walked into the room. " What?" Draco asked urgently and walked in. The room was quite large with two bathrooms and changing rooms on one side, and in the middle of the huge room, was an olympic size swimming pool. The temperature in the room was quite warm, so warm that Hermione found herself shedding her sweater. " It's just hot enough in here to go swimming!" Hermione smiled, noticing the pool had been kept in shape. She walked to the other side of the room, near the changing rooms, and noticed at the end of the pool, there was a diving board. Draco walked over to where she was. " Wanna go swimming?" He asked. " Yah, sure!" Hermione smiled at him, then walked into the changing room for the girls'.  
  
Hermione walked into the changing room, and smiled at the different color of clear blues all around the room. She pulled out her wand, and with a flick of it, she was in a cute bathing suit. It was a dark green (one piece) with out linings of gold all around it, and it seemed to shimmer. When she walked out of the changing room she went strait to the diving board. Draco hadn't come out of the boys' changing room yet, so she dived in. She enjoyed the cool, chlorine water hitting her face, wetting her hair. She emerged from the water on the other side of the pool. " Nice dive-" She heard Draco say. " Why, thank you!" " -But I can do better." Hermione shook her head. " Alright, lets see it." Draco smirked, then got on the diving board. He bounced on the board a couple of times then jumped into the air. He did a back flip and then landed in the water in a dive position. He came up from under water a couple of feet away from Hermione. " Perfect ten." She smiled at him. He swam over kissed her lightly on the cheek, then dived back under the water, swimming over to the other side of the pool, the shallow end. (The side with the diving board is 9 feet deep. The other side is 4 feet deep.) Hermione followed him over there. " Refreshing?" She asked. " Uh-huh." Draco mumbled and took her in his arms. " It wouldn't be though without you here." " What can I say? 'It feels so empty without me!'" Hermione giggled. " Eminem." Draco smiled at her. " How do you know about Eminem?" Hermione asked, bewildered. " I sometimes listen to him. I have a cousin from America. He's a half-blood. Father hates him, but I secretly keep contact with him. He sent me a CD player and an Eminem CD for Christmas one year." Draco explained. Hermione's eyes widened suddenly, " What?" He asked. " Draco. Malfoy. Listening. To. Muggle. Music." Hermione said slowly, " The Slytherin Prince. The Slytherin heir, listening to muggle music. Wow. Now I HAVE seen everything." She smiled up at him. He smiled slightly. " Speaking of that.what do you want for Christmas?" Draco asked. " You." Hermione whispered in his ear and kissed him. " HM HM." Someone cleared his or her throat. Hermione and Draco broke apart. Professors McGonnagal and Sprout were standing the doorway. " Uh-oh." Hermione whispered. Draco took his arms off Hermione. " Do you two know that this is a private room?" McGonnagal asked. "No. The door was unlocked, so we just came in. We didn't even know this was here." Hermione said. " Well, it IS here, and this IS a private room, and it SHOULD have been LOCKED." Sprout spoke up. Hermione blushed a light crimson. " Sorry. We didn't know it was private." " What's more, you shouldn't be in here, and we caught you two *flinch* snogging in the pool. That currently looks a little misleading Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione and Draco both blushed this time, looking down into the water. Draco took Hermione's hand under water. " Now, I shall take 10 points from both of your houses. Now, go and change." She ushered them to get out of the pool. Hermione went into her changing room and flicked her wand, changing back into the outfit she had been wearing before. She came out minutes later to find Draco waiting on her. She dried her hair out and walked over to him. McGonnagal and Sprout were waiting for them to leave. They exited the room and Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist. But if they had turned they would have seen McGonnagal and Sprout leaning out of the room slightly. "You weren't kidding about them Minerva." Sprout said. " I know. Dumbledore was right. They are going to be a handful this year." And with that they walked back into the pool room (that's what I'm gonna call it. Cause I have to decide if Hermione and Draco go there in future chapters.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rogue: he he  
  
Shawazu: You sound funny.  
  
Sakura: That's because those damn orthodontist put that appliance in her mouth.  
  
Shawazu: I'll pray for you girl.  
  
Rogue: Thank you.  
  
Sakura: I'm with Shawazu. I'll pray for you, or I can go and drain the life out of those people.  
  
Rogue: Sthat'll do. (that's what it sound slike when I say something like that'll do.)  
  
Serena: Hi guys.  
  
Rogue, Sakura, and Shawazu all scream: AHHH! YOUR HAIR!!!  
  
(Serena recently colored her hair a light red/dark pink color.)  
  
Serena: You like?  
  
(Okay, this next part, you don' have to read or anything. You can read if you want. But it's dealing with a HUGE problem I'm having with a so-called friend. The girl's name is Libby. I'm going to introduce someone I currently hate)  
  
Libby, the slut, whore, bitch, and a two-timing so-called friend: Hey guys.  
  
Rogue: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Libby: I came to talk.  
  
Rogue: You know we all hate you.  
  
Libby: So.  
  
Rogue: And you know that you lied, telling your mom that I watch porn. BAD IDIOTIC SO-CALLED FRIEND!!!  
  
Libby: I told her the truth.  
  
Rogue: No you didn't!!!  
  
Sakura: Hey, Libby, why don't you go back to your little yearbook posse? Or did they say that they were too cool for you, like we're too uncool for you?  
  
Libby: No, I just wanted to talk to you guys.  
  
Shawazu: Uh, yah. Right. We SURE do believe that.  
  
Izzy walks up.  
  
Izzy: Hey, Rogue, Serena, Sakura, Shawazu-  
  
Libby: Hey Izzy!  
  
Izzy: What the hell is the wench doing here?  
  
Rogue: She 'just wants to talk to us.' Speaking of that, why would we want to talk to you after you deserted us?  
  
Libby: I didn't desert you. I just got new friends.  
  
Rogue: Yah friends that are Lesbos.  
  
Libby: No they are not!  
  
Rogue. Right  
  
Serena: But Libby, at the beginning of last school year, you decided to hang me, Rogue, and Izzy, and all of our friends. Then you go and meet some new friends, and desert us, and you never came back and asked our forgiveness.  
  
Libby: So, Rogue did that.  
  
Rogue: Yah, for a week. Just because I was trying out fro cheerleading and after I didn't make it, I saw the mistake I was making and I APOLOGIZED. Did you hear that last word? A-P-O-L-O-G-I-Z-E-D. That means you tell someone your sorry.  
  
Libby: Yah, the only reason you came back was because you didn't fit in around the popular people and got REJECTED from cheerleading!  
  
Rogue: You're just jealous because I made the talent show and you didn't!!  
  
Libby: Yah, right.  
  
Rogue: I hope you know I made that on my own pure talent. The judges just thought I had a voice better than you and your jealous because of it!  
  
Libby: Yah, but this year, I'll make it instead of you, because you're getting top braces like a month before tryouts!  
  
Rogue: SO! I just got bottom ones about 3 weeks or so ago and I'm already used to them! Plus, you're the one that said I was lucky to get braces because you wanted them so bad and never would be able to afford them!  
  
Kyndal: I never said that!  
  
Rogue gets frustrated and finally cuts Libby's head off.  
  
Rogue: The bitch.  
  
Okay, if you're wondering when I'll post next, it'll be most likely by Friday or so. Because the next chapter is going to be HUGE!!!!!! It's the Halloween ball chapter!!! FINALLY!! ^_^ Well, bye. I have to go scream in a pillow b/c they're bringing Inuyasha back on to cartoon network. ^_^ 


	16. The Halloween Ball!

Rogue: Okay, I changed the summary, because it's a little misleading. I got e-mail from a guy or girl last night and they told me that Hermione/Draco suck and that I should put up a defcon H/H. Well, I'm gonna try and add a little Harry/Hermione to the story.  
  
Shawazu: Okay, more story.  
  
Rogue: Okay, oh yah, sorry about last night, about the whole Libby deal, her real name is Kyndal (that's why last night I accidentally called her Kyndal instead of Libby when she said, I never said that! -_- I don't type very well.), but she told her mom lies saying that I watched porn on my computer, of which I don't!! I won't put anything that long at the end again. I'll put up notices, SMALL chats about what's going on, and what MIGHT happen with Hermione and Draco. ^.^ This chapter's going to be long. It has the ball in it, the preparation for the ball, and the night before the ball. -_- I'm sorry about the comments thing devils chick1, I'll try and make it better in this chappy, but I got your review when I was almost halfway through, so you'll notice the point were I got the review. Review alert::  
  
From: Obbsesive  
  
Hey, well its not bad. It's pretty funny...what happened to the hermonie mind reading part. I also love t*witches...sort of...anyways...write more.  
  
From: MoonPrincessSerena1  
  
yayrnrnrnsam  
  
From: Sayin Bulma  
  
please get the next chapter up i cant wait to see what happends at the ball and everything. later  
  
From: devils chick1  
  
its good but its a lil bit annoting how you add comments in the middle of a par. ex. [A/N: Okay, never mind about the whole ' I'm not going to write any more until I get 15 reviews!' Cause, like, I just got 15! Yee Hoo! Oh, yah. I am currently in immense pain b/c I just got an appliance at the orthodontist. -_- it hurts like HELL!] im sry if that sounds mean i do think it is a great story but its a lil annoying wit the comments.  
  
From: sweet-77-thang  
  
it was good. i can't wait to read the next chapter! so please hurry up! thanx $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Chapter 16: the Halloween Ball!!!  
  
Draco walked Hermione down to the main dungeon. They stood there for a moment. " I wish I knew that pool room was private.." Hermione sighed. " It's okay, we didn't know." Draco assured her. " Okay." She smiled. " Get a good nights sleep. We're gonna need it. Tomorrow we're gonna be staying up till four in the morning. I'll try and wake you up in the morning, okay? If I do, I'll be under my invisibility cloak. I don't think the Gryffindor girl's would like to wake up seeing me in there trying to wake you." Hermione smiled, " No they wouldn't. It's uh, eight o'clock now, so wake me up at seven in the morning. Or maybe later. I dunno, but it's going to take me a rough one or two hours to get ready." Draco shook his head, " How come girl's take an hour to get ready, when it only takes us guys about ten minutes?" " Because. Oh! Never mind! Night Draco." Hermione whispered then kissed him. " Night 'Mione." He said and she walked into the main dungeon. Draco turned and headed for the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione walked over to her bed, grabbed a pair of pajamas, and went to change. When she came back, Lavender and Parvati were sitting on the bed beside hers. " Hi!" Hermione said cheerfully as she emerged from the changing room. " Hey, Hermione." Lavender giggled. " Hey!" Parvati laughed. " What?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips. " Oh, nothing, we just heard a little rumor about you and Draco." " And we were about to ask if it was true." " Well, that depends. What's the rumor?" Hermione asked. " We heard that you and Draco-" " Were caught snogging in the teacher's private pool room!" Lavender and Parvati finished each other's sentence. ' I hate it when they do that!' Hermione thought as she sat down on her bed. He took a deep breath, " Yes, we were caught snogging in the teacher's private pool room." Lavender and Parvati burst out in laughter and Hermione blushed a hot pink. She suddenly found herself laughing with the two girls. After the laughter subsided, Hermione bid them good night and slipped under the covers. Soon, she was fast asleep. A not so peaceful sleep. Her mind was plagued with one dream.  
  
~~*Hermione's Dream*~~  
  
Draco's arm slipped around Hermione's waist...  
  
Hermione smiled, but felt someone watching them as they danced in the spotlight...  
  
" Draco." She whispered and laid her head on his chest..  
  
"Hm?" Draco replied, twirling her around.  
  
" I feel like someone is watching us." Hermione looked around, but everyone was watching them, after all, they WERE in the spotlight...  
  
" So. I don't mind." Draco whispered, bringing her close again...  
  
" Someone evil is watching." She whispered again.  
  
" We'll deal with Pansy later." Draco replied..  
  
" No, not Pansy.Someone more evil than her." Hermione whispered, feeling tears of fear come to her eyes...  
  
" I'm scared," She whispered.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here, 'Mione." Draco said..  
  
Someone screamed and Hermione and Draco stopped dancing..  
  
Someone was thrown into the food table.  
  
" Where's the girl??!!!" They heard a voice yell...  
  
" There she is!" Pansy emerged from the crowd, pointing at Hermione...  
  
Draco arms were wrapped securely around her..  
  
A figure with an oversized cloak appeared in front of Pansy..  
  
" Mudblood." It whispered, and raised its wand..  
  
Hermione's eyes widened...  
  
"Crutio" Whispered the strange person, and a reddish blast blew from the end of his wand....  
  
Hermione screamed and felt Draco's grip on her tighten....  
  
~~*End Dream*~~  
  
Hermione yelped and woke up. She panted as she ran into the bathroom. Her face was covered with cold sweat, and she was shaking. ' That dream was horrible!' She thought to herself, 'who was that person in the hood? And why was it looking for me?' She asked herself as she whipped her face. She slowly returned to her bed, and went back to sleep, needless to say she had more bad dreams that night.  
  
Draco peered into the main dungeon. Some girl's were still asleep in bed. He put the cloak over himself and crept into the room. He slowly walked over to Hermione's bed. He smiled at her sleeping form and whispered, " Hermione. It's me, Draco." Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name." Morning Draco." She whispered, " Sit down and be quite while I go and change, okay?" " kay." Draco whispered back as she got up, grabbed some clothes and went into the changing room. She came out minutes later in her Kimono top and short to match the red in it. Hermione smiled and walked out of the dungeon.  
  
Draco appeared out of thin air. " Morning." Hermione said. " Good morning." Draco said, noticing that she was tense. " What's wrong?" He asked as they walked towards the great hall. " I- I had a dream.a bad dream." Hermione said in a small voice. " What was it about?" Draco asked, his concerned eyes watching her. " W-we were dancing in the spotlight at some dance. Then I felt someone watching us," Hermione said, " Well, that's good isn't it?" Draco asked. " No, it wasn't. Then I told you and you said that it was because we were in the spotlight, and then I told you that someone evil was watching. You just said we'd deal with Pansy later. Then someone got thrown into the food table, and someone said ' Where's the girl?' Then Pansy steps out of the crowd and points at me, saying 'There she is!' Then another person or something, in a oversized cloak appeared before Pansy and said to me, ' Hello Mudblood.' And then it used the Crutacious curse. And then I woke up!" Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and she let them fall. Draco took her in his arms and stroked her hair. " It's okay." Draco whispered. 'I hope she alright.' Draco thought. " I'll be fine Draco, don't worry, that dream just spooked me out." Hermione said smiling slightly at his concern. " Wha?! How did you." " You forgot that I can read minds." Hermione said as Draco took his arms off of her. " Oh yah." Draco followed Hermione into the Hall. The decorations were wonderful. The usual live bats, then the dancing skeletons in one corner of the hall. But this year, it was different. A live Vampire was standing in front of Professor Dumbledore, asking him questions. The Vampire was not a male, but a female. Hermione smiled brightly as the pumpkins floated everywhere and the black and orange candles floated around the hall.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day with Harry and Ron at the Quidditch pitch. Draco and Harry practiced looking for the snitch, and Ron bewitched the quaffles to fly towards the goal posts so he could practice. And Hermione sat in the stands, watching them, thankful that they could get along. [A/N: I know that Harry gets a ban from Quidditch, a friend told me, but I'm not sure if that means that he can't play in the house team the year after. Most likely no. But hopefully yes.] They sated outside until four forty-five. They made their way back to the castle so they could ready for the ball. [A/N: ~he he~ FINALLY!!! Almost time for da ball! I soooooo can't wait to write it. * shivers* I just saw Final Destination 2. * shivers again* I really don't like that movie; just sitting at the computer makes me nervous!!!!!!!!!! 9_9 oh well, writing will make me feel better!] Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodbye and she and Draco made their way to the dungeon. They came to a stop at the main dungeon. " Okay, meet me to the right of the entrance to the Great Hall, okay? I'll be there in about two or three hours. Love you, bye!" Hermione said excitedly kissing Draco and bouncing into the dungeon. Draco smiled to himself and walked to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione bounced over to her bed, waving to Lavender and Parvati, who were giggling over what their costumes look like. " Hey! Say, 'Mione, what are you going as?" Lavender asked as Hermione reached under her bed. " You'll see!" Hermione said, smiling brightly at the two. " Now, what SHOULD I do with my hair?" Parvati asked Lavender and Hermione, bewitching her mirror to float in front of her face. " Maybe curly. OH! Or maybe strait!" Lavender suggested. Hermione smiled again at the two and walked into the bathroom, which was already over flowing with giggly and hyper Gryffindor girls. " Hermione!" " Ginny?" Hermione yelled over the crowd. " Over here!" Ginny tried to wave at her from in front of the mirror. " How are we supposed to get ready in this mess?" Hermione asked loudly so Ginny could hear over the other girls. " C'MON, WE COULD GO TO THE DUNGEON BATHROOM!" Ginny yelled as all the girls started to quiet down. Suddenly in a flash, the bathroom was empty except for Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati (who had just walked in), and two other girls who were second years. " Okay, NOW we can get ready." Ginny said, pulling out an eyelash curler. " Let's get started!" Lavender said, moving over towards Ginny and Hermione. " We have A LOT to do. I have to put on my make-up then do my hair, then help Parvati with her hair, then get dressed, then pick out what earrings to wear! Man this is going to take a while." Hermione giggled and took out her eye shadow. It was the same color green as her outfit. After she applied the right amount, she took out her silver glitter lip-gloss, and applied many coats of it. Then, she took out her mascara. It was hard to describe what color it was. It was a mix between black and brown. After she put that on her eyelashes, she put on her light pink blush. When she was done, she glanced at her watch. " Man!!! Six o'clock already?!! Okay. gotta go and dress!" Hermione told Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. Then she walked back out to her bed, and pulled her costume out of its bag. She smiled at it, and then slowly walked into the changing room. She braced herself to find loads of girls waiting to change, but found only three people waiting on stales to change in. She waited for ten minutes until a stall was available for her. She walked in, and changed her clothes [A/N: I refuse to add any details of what she looks like without clothes! This is not hentai! (Hentai, is a Japanese word for cartoon sex, but I use it a another word for porn, don't ask, long story) So, if you're reading this to hope they get busy, forget it, they don't.] Her looked in her mirror and smiled at the image of her. Her wavy brown hair falling down her back and the look of green on her. " Now that that's done.." Hermione said to herself walking out of the changing room. She walked back into the bathroom, to find Lavender playing with Parvati's hair. Hermione walked over and pulled a chair up to the mirror. " Hey, 'Mi." Lavender started to say, but then looked at Hermione. " H-hermione?! Is that you?" Lavender asked, staring in unbelief. " Uh-huh, not if you don't mind, I only have thirty minutes to get my hair done." Hermione smiled and looked at her image in the mirror. She thought about her hairstyle. What would be the best hairstyle for a princess? ' Long, long, blonde hair.' Hermione thought instantly. ' But that won't work, maybe long curly brown.' Hermione, with a flick of her wand, made her hair grow out and go curly. Her hair went down to about the end of her skirt. (Or other words, her hair was as long as her skirt.) She smiled and put the headband on, seeing how the material looked against her brown hair. 'Perfect!' Hermione thought in her head.  
Draco looked at his clock. Six o'clock. " Time to get ready." He said out loud, and then went into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and shaved his face. He pulled on his costume and smiled into the mirror. His prince costume fit okay, not tight and defiantly not too baggy. He let his hair fall in his eyes again and whipped his face off. When he walked out of his bathroom, he glanced at his clock. Six forty. 'Time to go.' He thought as he walked into the common room.  
  
Alex sat on the couch, staring into the fire. She had been ready for over thirty minutes. She never took long getting ready; after all, she wasn't that feminine and only took a few minutes to get ready. She turned her head slightly as Draco came down the steps. " Hi." He said, and headed for the portrait hole. " Hey. Nice costume." Alex replied. " You, too." Draco smiled at her. She was going as a rock star. Her guitar and all. " Thanks." " Well, I gotta go. Meeting up with 'Mione in a couple of minutes, bye!" Draco called as he walked out of the common room.  
  
Hermione leaned against the right side of the wall. She looked at her watch. Ten till seven. Then she saw Draco. " Hey." She whispered as he came up to her. His mouth was in a big 'O' shape and he was staring at Hermione in a place she would have slapped anybody, any day. But this was different, he was her boyfriend. He was allowed to goggle at her. " So," Draco said, putting on an english-man's accent, " Shall we shag now, or shall we shag later, Baby?" Hermione giggled and took his arm, " How about in a about two years?" She asked. " AWWWW! Come on! Now THAT'S not fair." He wined as they entered the hall. " So, I-" Hermione was cut off by the loud music that was blasting in the hall. " OH MY GOD." Draco said as he looked around. The great hall looked as though it had been transformed into one of those muggle late-night clubs. Hermione listened to the music for a moment. " Hold on, Draco, listen." She said.  
  
What would you do?  
  
If there's someone at home,  
  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor,  
  
Cause he's hungry,  
  
And the only way to feed him,  
  
Is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money,  
  
And his daddy's gone now.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione. " What about it?" "It's one of my favorites. It's sad though, I always ended up crying when I listened to it." Hermione said, smiling. " So, it's a muggle song?" Draco asked as they made their way over to the food table. " Uh-huh. I guess that most of these songs are going to be muggle songs." Hermione said, as a couple passed, dressed as an angel and a devil. " Oh, okay then." Draco said as he watched the hall fill up with more people. " You ready for this night?" Draco asked. " Yah, my cousin took me to a club for teens this summer. It was neat. We stayed until about five in the morning." Hermione said as she and Draco slowly made their way onto the dance floor as a new song came on. Hermione heard the beat. " Uh-oh." She said. " Wh-" Then the music began blasting.  
  
[A/N: not sure to the lyrics of this song. Just gonna go with what I think.]  
  
Now usually I don't do this, but uh, go ahead and break em down with a little preview of the remix,  
  
Now I'm not trying to be rude,  
  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you,  
  
The way you do the things you do the things you do,  
  
Reminds me when I was back in school,  
  
That's why I'm all up in your grill,  
  
Trying to get ya to a hotel,  
  
You must be a football couch,  
  
The way you got me playin the field,  
  
So baby gimme that TOOT TOOT,  
  
And gimme that BEEP BEEP,  
  
Runnin her hands through my fro,  
  
Bouncing off ninty-fo,  
  
While they sayin on the radio,  
  
This is the remix to ignition,  
  
Hot-N-Fresh out the kitchen,  
  
Mamma rollin that body,  
  
Got every man in here wishin,  
  
Sippin on coke and rum,  
  
I'm like, so what I'm drunk,  
  
It's the freakin weekend baby, I'm about to have me some fun!  
  
Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
  
C'mon,  
  
Now it's like murder she wrote,  
  
Once I get you out them clothes,  
  
Privacy's on the door,  
  
Still they can hear you screamin more,  
  
Girl I'm feelin what you're feeling,  
  
No more hope in and wishin,  
  
I'm about to take my key and still it in the ignition,  
  
So gimme that TOOT TOOT  
  
And gimme that BEEP BEEP  
  
Runnin her hands through my fro,  
  
Bouncing off ninty-fo,  
  
While they say on the radio,  
  
This is the remix to ignition,  
  
Hot-N-Fresh out the kitchen  
  
Mamma rollin that body,  
  
Got every man in here wishin,  
  
Sippin on coke and rum,  
  
I'm like so what, I'm drunk  
  
It's the freakin weekend baby, bout to have me some fun.  
  
Draco smiled as Hermione danced. ' So she can dance.' He thought. " Yes, of course I can dance!" Hermione retorted. " Stop doing that!" Draco said aloud. 'Stop doing what, baby?' Her voice floated into his head. ' Stop reading my mind. I'm afraid you'll find out something you shouldn't.' Draco thought knowing she could hear. ' Like what?' She thought back, as the song ended. ' I dunno, like what I'm planning on getting you for Christmas.' Draco thought, sliding his arms around her waist as the slow song started to play.  
  
If you're not the one,  
  
Then why does my soul feel glad, today?  
  
If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine,  
  
Then why does your heart return to my call?  
  
If you are not mine,  
  
Would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
Never know what the future brings,  
  
But I know that you're here with me now,  
  
We'll make it through, and I hope you're the one I share my life with,  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way to stay in your arms??  
  
If I don't need you, then why am I crying, on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me, then why does this distance name no lie,  
  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you, as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true,  
  
We'll make it through, and I hope you're the on e I share my life with,  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with,  
  
I hope I'll love you all my life,  
  
I don't wanna run away,  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way I could stay in your arms???  
  
Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that you take my breath away,  
  
And I breath you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,  
  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,  
  
And though hi can't be with you tonight. know that my heart is by your side,  
  
I don't wanna run away,  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand!  
  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?????..  
  
After the song was over, Hermione and Draco were in a deep kiss. 'I love you.' Draco thought. ' I love you too.' Hermione thought back, as they broke apart. This song was a faster one, and Hermione asked if they could sit it out. As Draco and Hermione walked over to the food table, none other than Pansy Parkinson waltzed up to Draco. " Hey Drakie!" She squealed in her high-pitched voice. " Go away, Parkinson." Draco said threatingly. " Oh, come on Drakie! Dance with me!" " Why the hell would I want to dance with a cow like you!?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. " Well, you like me, so that means you'll dance with me!" Pansy said, putting her hands on her hips. Draco forced a laugh, although it was bitter. " Parkinson, listen to me!!!!! I. Do. Not. Like. You. Got it? I. Hate. You. So. Much." Draco told her slowly so it would go through her head. " Uh, well I guess you don't wanna dance right now, I'll come back later." She said cheerfully as if he hadn't just said that he hated her. " Is she mentally ill?" Hermione asked, taking his arm. " Probably. Either that or she's just incredibly stupid." Draco said, as he picked up a slice of pizza. " Pizza, hm, good." He said after taking a bite. Hermione giggled. " What?" He asked puzzled. Hermione pointed behind him. Neville was standing there dropping slices of pizza everywhere. Draco helped him clean it up, the whole time, Neville's eyes were huge. He didn't believe that Draco Malfoy was helping him. As soon as Draco was down he turned back to Hermione. " That was sweet of you." She said, her lips playing a smile. " I know." Draco said matter-of-factly. Hermione giggled and elbowed him in the stomach. " OW! What was that for?" Draco asked. " Because you are trying to act like me!" Hermione stated. " Okay, okay. Just don't do that again, okay?" Draco pleaded. " Well.Okay! But you have to dance with me some more." She smiled wickedly and he pulled her back out on the dance floor. This song was a fast one.  
  
Two trailer park girls go round me outside, round me outside, round me outside,  
  
Two trailer park girls go round me outside, round me outside, round me outside,  
  
Guess who's back, back again. Shady's back, tell a friend, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.  
  
I've created a monsta cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more,  
  
They want Shady, I'm chopped liver  
  
Well, this is what I'll give ya,  
  
A little bit of a weed, mix with some hard liquor  
  
Hermione laughed as Draco tried to dance to the rap music. " You just let me, do the dancing." She said and did her 'thang'.  
  
Well the FCC won't let me be, or let me be me, so let see  
  
Try to shut me down on MTV, but it feels so empty without me!  
  
So come on dick, roll on the lips, fuck that come on the lips and suck on the tits,  
  
And get ready, cause this shits about to get heavy,  
  
I just said it on my lawsuit, FUCK YOU GOD DAMMIT!!!  
  
Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me cause we need a little, Controversy, cause it feels so empty without me!  
  
" You think that they would edit it, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked as Draco watched her dance. " Yah, but no teachers are here." He said, Hermione took a moment and looked around. Sure enough, there were no teachers around. Anywhere. " Wow, wat time is it?" Hermione asked suddenly. " Its about twelve o'clock, 'Mione." Draco replied. " Really?! Damn, that late already." She said. The song ended, and a nice slow song came on. Draco held out his hand for Hermione, " Would you like to dance?" He asked politely. " Of course!" She said, took his hand and they went to the center of the dance floor. Everybody moved away from them, forming a circle around them, and suddenly the spotlight was shining down upon them. Draco's arm slipped around Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled, but felt someone watching them as they danced in the spotlight. " Draco." She whispered and laid her head on his chest. "Hm?" Draco replied, twirling her around. " I feel like someone is watching us." Hermione looked around, but everyone was watching them, after all, they WERE in the spotlight. " So. I don't mind." Draco whispered, bringing her close again. " Someone evil is watching." She whispered again. " We'll deal with Pansy later." Draco replied. " No, not Pansy.Someone more evil than her." Hermione whispered, feeling tears of fear come to her eyes. " I'm scared," She whispered. "It's okay, I'm here, 'Mione." Draco said. Someone screamed and Hermione and Draco stopped dancing. Someone was thrown into the food table. " Where's the girl??!!!" They heard a voice yell. " There she is!" Pansy emerged from the crowd, pointing at Hermione. Draco arms were wrapped securely around Hermione. A figure with an oversized cloak appeared in front of Pansy. " Mudblood." It whispered, and raised its wand. Hermione's eyes widened. "Crutio" Whispered the strange person, and a reddish blast blew from the end of his wand. Hermione screamed and felt Draco's grip on her tighten. She expected the worst, but weird enough, she didn't feel it. She looked up, and Saw the frightened faces of the students. She looked down at her feet, and there was Cho Chang. Dead. Hermione screamed even more. " What's going on here?!" Demanded Dumbledore's voice from the entrance of the hall. Then he caught sight of the hooded figure. The figure saw Dumbledore, panicked, and then vanished. Hermione screamed, her eyes still fixed on Cho's body, and ran from the hall.  
  
Draco raced after Hermione, seeing her long hair and veil/headband flowing in the wind. She ran out into the lake. She kept running though, even though she was near the edge. Draco caught her just in time, he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her away from the lake, the whole time her kicking and screaming. " Hermione." Draco whispered letting her cry into his costume. " S-she died for us." She whispered when her tears subsided a little bit. " I know, but we have to be thankful. Think about Harry, I know he has had a crush on her. And I also know that he has kissed her. But we have to go back inside soon, or You-Know-Who might find us." He said, trying to comfort her. " I know." She whispered again, and stood up, shivering. " You're cold, c'mon, lets go back." Draco told her as he put his arms around her in attempt to warm her up. They slowly made their way to the castle, and slowly reliezed, that if it weren't for Cho, they would have been dead.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Kind of a cliffie. Well, I couldn't think of whom to die. I was thinking first Ron. but then thought better of it. Than I thought Harry, and no b/c he's got a major part in either the next chapter or chapter after.  
  
Titles and artist of the songs in this chapter:  
  
What Would You Do? City High Remix to Ignition R. Kelly If you're not the one Daniel Benningfeild (not sure if I spelled that right.) Without Me Eminem 


	17. What Are We?

Rogue: Man. I can't believe how long that last chapter was. On Microsoft word, it was 11 or 12 pages long. Well, I guess its time to add a little Hermione/Harry to it! *.* Someone e-mailed me and asked me if I could put harry/hermione in here some. So I am. Don't worry, hermione and Draco'll still b together!  
  
Shawazu: I wish I had classes w/ you at school!  
  
Rogue: Me too, don't worry, we still have lunch and then exploratory. O yah, some people might be thinking, Cho dies from this Crutious (if that's how you spell it) curse? Well, it's true that if you are powerful enough, you can kill somebody with it. And I want to thank everybody who is reviewing me. As you know I'm putting the reviews in here so you guys can read them! ^.^ If you don't want me to put your reviews in my story, the next time you review tell me. Review alert:  
  
From: spotted kitten  
  
LOVE your story, keep writing it. i saw final destination2 too, it is waay freaky *looks around* ugh and gory too. o well, great story, how sad that cho died, what will harry do now?  
  
From: Sayin Bulma  
  
please hurry and get the next chapter up i cant wait to see what happends to them in the next chapter and i want to see what the dark lord has planed.  
  
From: sweet-77-thang  
  
that was good but why cho! damnit! j/k can't wait till the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 17: What are we?  
  
Hermione and Draco walked into the castle. The Hall, of course, was closed and professors were running around frantically. Professor McGonnagal walked up to them, " Where HAVE you two been?" She asked. " W-we were outside." Hermione stuttered, whipping away her tears. McGonnagal looked at Hermione with concern. " Oh, well you two need to get to bed, Miss Granger, you might want to go and visit Mr. Potter. He's in the hospital wing." " What? Why?" Hermione asked, puzzled. " He tried to kill himself after Miss Chang died, he slashed his wrists and tried to hang himself, but we found himself before he did." Hermione's eyes grew wide. She instantly ran up to the hospital wing, Draco trying to catch up. She reached the wing and burst in. Madame Promfrey looked up at Hermione then pointed to a bed on the far side of the wing. Draco walked in after her and followed her over to Harry's bed. " Harry?" Hermione asked as they approached his bed. " Hermione?" He asked. " Uh- huh." She said, she lit a candle on his beside table and looked at him. He didn't look bad, but his eyes were incredibly red and puffy from crying. " I can't believe she's gone, 'Mione." He whispered, tears rolling down his face. Hermione hugged him. " I know, I can't believe it either. If it weren't for me, then she would be alive."-Hermione started to cry, too. - " No, I'm glad she protected you. You are the most important thing in the world to me, 'Mione. You, Ron, and Ginny are. You guys are my family and friends and always will be."-He smiled slightly through his tears. - " Harry, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm flattered." Hermione whispered. Draco stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna give you two a moment." He whispered then walked out of the wing. Hermione and Harry cried in each other's arms and finally broke apart. Hermione whipped her eyes and Harry cleaned his glasses. He took her hand and held it for a while. " Harry." She whispered. " Hm?" He asked, starring into her amber eyes. ' I wish I had gotten to her first.'Harry thought suddenly. Hermione smiled. " If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. After all, Ron can be misunderstanding." She hugged him again and walked slowly out of the wing, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
Hermione hadn't meant to read Harry's mind. As soon as she walked out of the hall, Draco's arms went around her waist and his lips met hers. She smiled slightly, and continued walking, hand in hand with Draco. As they reached the dungeon, Hermione started to wonder why Harry had thought that. 'Uh, he obviously loves you!' Said a voice in her head, then another voice spoke.' He loves me as a friend.' 'No he doesn't. He loves you more than that!' ' So, I don't love him like that, I love Draco.' 'Yah, right.' 'I do love Draco!' ' I know you do, but you still love Harry, too.' 'O, maybe you're right, but if I love Harry its only because he's my best friend.' ' Uh-huh. I'm sure you'll be saying that when you two are snogging together-' 'Shut up! I won't be snogging with him!' 'Yes you will.' 'NO I WILL NOT!' she screamed in her head at the voice. She shook her head violently. Draco shook her shoulders. " 'Mione, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her cheek. " I-I'm fine. I just need some sleep, that's all." She whispered. " Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Draco asked, caressing her cheek with his palm. " No. I'll be fine; I have to talk to Lavender and Ginny. They're most likely waiting for me." Hermione replied looking up into Draco's eyes. " Okay, night. If you need me, feel free to come to my room. The password is bunshin." He said, kissing her lightly. " What does bunshin mean? O wait, I remember now. It's Japanese for separate." She smiled, remembering learning the word in her Japanese classes. " Okay, G'night." Draco said, kissing her again and walking away.  
Hermione slowly walked back into the dungeon. Ginny looked up from her bed as Hermione entered. Lavender looked at her, her watering eyes full of concern. Parvati just sat there, staring into space. Everybody else was asleep or silent. " Hey." Ginny said silently. " Hey." Hermione said back, walking over to her bed and sitting down. Ginny walked over and sat down beside Hermione. " You okay?" She asked. " Uh-huh. I saw Harry. And I know this is going to sound quite weird to you guys, but I can read minds. And well, I read Harry's by accident." Ginny pushed her shock away and asked her immediately, " Okay, what was he thinking?" " He..He was thinking that he wished he had got to me first, before Draco did." Hermione said, putting her face in her hands Ginny put an arm around her friend. " You didn't know he likes you?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded no. " Oh, well he has since second year. When you were petrified, he held your hand, that's how he found your note about the basilisk traveling the pipes and everything." Ginny explained. " Oh." Was all Hermione said. Suddenly Hermione stood up, took out some clothes and walked into the changing room. She came out minutes later in her day clothes, her Gryffindor cloak wrapped around her shoulders. " I'm going to talk to him. I don't care how late it is." She said, and with a swish of her cloak, she was out of the dungeon and walking up to the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voldemort's hiding place~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That stupid girl!" Voldemort said, walking back in forth in his office. Lucius Malfoy was standing before him. " How could that stupid Chang girl get in front of the Mudblood that fast?" Voldemort asked Lucius. " Chang was a seeker for Ravenclaw. She is - or was- very fast." Lucius explained to the Dark Lord. " Fine, fine. I will kill that Mudblood! Now that we have actually managed to get you out of Azkaban, you will be the one to do this." The Dark Lord said. Lucius knelt down on one knee and bowed. " Yes, my Lord. What shall I do to the girl?" " Bring her to me. Her powers are very useful. She will be of good use to us." " And my son?" " Bring him also, I will enjoy seeing him suffer." Voldemort stopped pacing and looked Lucius in the eyes. " Now, if you fail to bring them to me, you WILL BE KILLED." And with that, Lucius left, off to retrieve his son and that Mudblood girlfriend of his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hospital Wing~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door to the hospital wing, and peered inside. It was dimly lit by the full moon shinning outside. She crept in and walked over to the bed Harry was in. She smiled at him as he slept. She took his hand and his opened his eyes. " Hermione? Wha-" " SSSSShhhhh." Hermione whispered, putting two fingers up to Harry's lips. Harry got the picture. " Why are you here so late?" Harry asked, as he massaged the back of her hand with his thumb. " I now what you were thinking when I was here earlier." Hermione whispered, not being able to look him in the eye. " H-how d-did you know?" He stuttered. " I can read minds Harry." Hermione said silently. " Oh.Uh, so you know."Harry said. Hermione looked back at him. She was still holding his hand. " Harry." " Hermione, I'm sorry." "Sorry for what, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry turned and they locked eyes. " For loving you." He said simply. Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek. He whipped it away. " Please don't cry, 'Mione." He said, Hermione took his other hand, which was now resting on her cheek. Suddenly Harry pulled Hermione into a kiss and Hermione didn't object. She kissed him back and let go of one of his hands, placing her hand on his cheek, and then running her fingers through his hair. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Harry smiled at Hermione. But Hermione did anything but smile. She felt guilty for kissing Harry. She was betraying Draco by doing so, and she couldn't take it. She stood up, Harry still holding her hand. " I-I have to go." She said quietly and walked out of the wing.  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin common room. " Draco." Said a voice. He looked up and saw Alex sitting in one of the green chairs before the fire. " Hey." Draco replied making his way over to the other chair in front of the fire. " Are you okay?" Alex asked. " Yah, I'm just worried. If the Dark Lord would try to do something like that tonight." Alex had stood and walked over to him sometime between when he said worried and something. He looked up into her gray eyes. She took his hands and smiled slightly, " I won't let the Dark Lord do anything to you, I'll make sure you're safe! But you have to do me a favor." Alex said, on her face was a wicked smile. Draco looked annoyed. She knew that he and Hermione were together and she had only mentioned protecting HIM. " Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He spat. " Forget the Mudblood and go with me. I'm much better than her and I'm in Slytherin, too!" " Look! I don't li-" But Draco was cut off as Alex pressed her lips against his harshly. Draco pushed her off. " Oh, hello." Alex said looking behind Draco. Draco turned. ' Shit. Hermione it isn't what you think!' He pushed his thoughts into the frightened Hermione's mind. ' O yah? Then what is it? Looks like snogging to me!' Hermione replied to him, giving him a death glare, then her eyes filled with tears. 'Well, I guess we're even now, I just came to tell you that Harry kissed me, and I kissed him back.' Draco's eyes got wide then his brow furrowed and he shouted in her head, ' HOW COULD YOU? ALEX FORCED HERSELF ON ME!!!' Draco was standing now and Alex was backing away. She looked at their faces. 'They're having a mind convo.' She thought. 'Man, lemme just see what they're talking about.' She thought and tried to over-hear Hermione and Draco's conversation. But there was a wall, then Hermione looked at her and glared. Then Hermione's angry voice entered her head, ' You stay out of this!' Alex smiled to herself and then ran to her dormitory, leaving Hermione and Draco downstairs to war it out between themselves.  
  
'How could you?' Hermione asked Draco through thought. ' I didn't do any thing! I told you! Alex forced herself on me!' Draco complained. ' Right.' 'Hermione, I thought you trusted me!' 'I did.' 'Then why are you saying I would kiss Alex?' Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Draco's did the same. 'I don't know. maybe I'm in denial because I don't want to believe that I just kissed Harry.' 'I'm currently choosing to say nothing on that matter,' Draco thought and looked deeply into the fire. ' Yeah.okay, well.I guess. I guess I'll see you around.good-bye.' Hermione pushed the thought into his mind. ' Hermione, wait!' ' No! I don't want to hear it!' Hermione closed her eyes tight and put her hands over her ears. ' Hermione.' 'NO! GO AWAY!' She screamed into his mind. Draco sighed, ' Hermione. you're the one in my common room.' 'Oh, then I guess I'll go. I have to talk to Harry.' Hermione turned on her heal and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran out of the Slytherin common room. ' I've got to follow her.' Draco thought as he walked up to his dormitory and pulled out his invisibility cloak.  
  
Hermione cried all the way up to the hospital wing. For the third time that night she had been to seen Harry, and this visit was for herself, not for Harry's sake. As she walked down the hall, she thought she heard footsteps. She turned quickly and found.nothing. That freaked Hermione out. She had seen many scary muggle movies that either ended or started with a scene like this. She broke out into a run and ran into the hospital wing.  
  
Harry was sitting in his bed, looking out the window when he heard someone burst into the wing. " Harry?" Hermione called. " I'm over here." Harry called. Hermione ran over to his side. " What's wrong? You looked scared to death!" " Well, you know how in scary muggle movies, someone will be walking down a hall and then they hear footsteps and they turn to find nobody, then Jason or Freddy comes out and kills them? Well, I was just walking down the hall and I heard footsteps behind me." Hermione said as she hugged him. " Hermione. You , of all people, should know that those movies aren't real. They're just made to scare the hell out of little kids." Harry smiled at her. Hermione smiled slightly. " Now, what are you here for?" Harry asked her. " Oh, yah.I forgot.Well, uh.I accidentally, uh, w-walked in on D-draco and that Alex girl kissing." Hermione said quietly. " Oh Hermione." Harry said and hugged her as she cried. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, " It's gonna be all right." Hermione slowly calmed down, but she still clung on to Harry. She laid her head down on his chest. " I love you, 'Mione." Harry whispered. Hermione smiled and hugged him. " Thanks for caring about me, Harry." She replied. " No problem.No problem at all." He replied. Hermione titled her head to look up at him, " I know, but we're both losing our sleep. I think I had better go." " You want me to walk you back?" Harry asked, concern filled his green eyes. " You should stay in bed. I'll be fine, I have my wand and I'll jinx Freddy or Jason into next week." Hermione smiled at him brightly. " You're beautiful, Hermione." Harry said, getting out of his bed and standing beside her. Hermione blushed and gazed into his brilliant green eyes. She leaned in and Harry was about to kiss her. " STOP IT!" Someone yelled. Hermione jerked away and glanced around the room. " What the hell-" Harry started to say, but was cut off. " Hermione, please, don't kiss him." Suddenly Hermione placed the voice and took a step forward. " D-d-draco." She stuttered, " P-please come out." Draco appeared out of thin air and looked at Hermione with hurt eyes. Harry took a step forward and put his arms around Hermione from behind. " Harry, no, I can handle this." Hermione said, and put her hands on Harry's arms, pushing them off of her. Harry started to protest but Hermione put her fingers against his lips. She bravely walked over to Draco. " You don't want me to kiss him? Well, I didn't want you to kiss Alex!" Hermione said, looking as if she were about to slap him. " I already told you! I didn't want to kiss Alex, she forced herself on me!" Draco protested. " Uh-huh. I'm really going to believe that." Hermione's face was now streaked with wet tears. " I thought you trusted me, Hermione.I guess I was wrong." Draco said, whipping his own tears away. 'I did trust you Draco.' She pushed her thought into his mind. ' Why are we talking like this?' He asked silently. ' Because some of the stuff I'm about to mention, I don't think Harry would really like to hear. He might try and kill you.' 'Oh.' 'Well, uh, Draco.I love you, and don't you ever doubt that. But after finding you with Alex tonight.. It makes me think.' 'Hermione. please! I beg of you to listen to me!!!!! Please.' Draco was now sobbing and Hermione looked away from his eyes. ' Please, 'Mione.please.' 'Draco.What are we?' She looked at him questioningly. ' We are fate. That's what we are Hermione.' Draco took her hand and she started to cry more. ' Please..Hermione.If you trust me, you'll believe me about what happened between me and Alex.Just at least hear me out.' Hermione looked into his eyes and could see he really wanted for her to hear this. ' O-okay.'  
  
She sat down on one of the beds and Draco sat down beside her. Harry on the other hand was still standing there. He slowly moved over and stood beside the bed, placing a hand on Hermione shoulder. ' D-do you want me to say this out loud?' Draco asked her mentally. Hermione hesitated, and then shook her head. ' No. Harry might not want to hear it, like I said.' 'Okay.' Draco took a breath. Harry was looking at them as if they were mad. They would suddenly start to cry and look at each other as if they were talking. ' Okay, after I took you to the main dungeon, I went back to my common room.' Draco told her the story about how Alex was saying she would protect him and all that, ' And then you came in and I told you it wasn't what it looked like.' Hermione's eyes were starting to leak tears once more. Draco whipped them away receiving a death glare from Harry. 'Do you believe me?' He asked Hermione. She just smiled at him through her tears. She suddenly lunged at him and threw her arms around his neck. Harry stood, look at the two one last time and walked over to his bed, leaving them to kiss.  
  
Hermione cried into Draco's cloak, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. " I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. " It's alright 'Mione." Draco held her and rocked slowly back and forth on the hospital bed. " C'mon, we need to get to sleep," Draco said, tilting her chin up to look at her. " M'kay, hold on, let me go and say goodbye to Harry." Hermione stood and walked over to Harry's bed. " Harry?" She glanced at him. He was asleep. She moved over to the side of the bed and sighed, " I'm sorry about that Harry." She turned and thought she heard him mumble something. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to Draco. " You ready?" He asked her. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder, " I love." She whispered. " I love you, too 'Mione." Draco pushed the wing door open and they walked out. As soon as they were outside, Hermione kissed him again, and again. " I sooooooooooooooo sorry!!" She said as they rested their foreheads together. " I know." He said. He smiled brightly and picked her up. " Draco!" She exclaimed. " What?" " Don't drop me!" She said and laid her head beside his. Her breath was hot on his neck. " Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Draco asked. Hermione lifted her head and grinned, " My bed." Draco thought, " Won't the other girls be, uh, shocked to find a Slytherin guy in a Gryffindor girl's bed? With her in his arms?" He asked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. " You forgot about our magic wands, dear boy." She pulled her wand out of her cloak pocket and smiled evilly at him. " Oh, yah. I did forget."  
  
Hermione jumped down as they came to the dungeon. She peered inside. " Coast is clear." She whispered to Draco who was under his invisibility cloak. The invisible Draco followed her into the dungeon and they walked over to her bed. " She moved to one side of her bed and whispered, " Seperatio" (Sep-er-at-e-o) then turned, motioned for Draco to sit on her bed, whispered the spell again, then turned for the third time and whispered it again. Now her bed was completely shut off from the others. Draco took off the cloak and pointed at the wall. " What?" She asked. " Silencio" Draco pointed his wand at the walls. Then he pointed to the middle wall and murmured, " Door appear." A door popped up on the wall. " What's the silencing charm for?" Hermione asked, walking over to him. He smiled wickedly and raised an eyebrow. Hermione reliezed what he was implying and grabbed her pillow. " You are doomed, my dear Draco!" She thrust the pillow at him. " HEY-OWW!" He yelled. " Now I'm glad you put that silencing charm on the door and walls." Hermione giggled. " Yeah, me too!" Draco reached up, grabbed another one of her pillows and hit her in the back with it. " Watch out!" She screeched and threw her pillow at him. They were now chasing each other around her bed. Hermione finally ran out of breath and closed her eyes, clutching a stitch in her side. Draco saw this as an opportunity and pushed her down on the bed. " Hey!" She screeched as Draco pinned against her bed. Draco smiled down at her and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. " WHAT THE!!!!! HERMIONE!" Someone yelled. Hermione and Draco drew apart. " Ginny." Hermione said, " close the door." Ginny slowly walked in. " Draco, invisibility cloak! Now!" Hermione said as she heard girls waking up. Draco grabbed his cloak. " Ginny, get under there with Draco!"- Ginny looks at her as if she were mad-" Hurry!" Ginny ran over to Draco and he threw the material over them. Her took out her wand and with a swish, had changed into a nightgown. She quickly got under the covers as she heard someone open the door. " Hermione?" Someone asked. It was Luna Lovegood. Hermione faked being asleep. Luna finally gave up and walked out, closing the door. Hermione sighed and Ginny and Draco took off the cloak. " Okay, why are you here?" Ginny asked Draco. " Uh." Draco said, not really sure what to say. " We were having a pillow fight, Ginny." Hermione giggled. " Oh.Okay, then I'll leave two alone." Ginny smiled at Draco and winked at Hermione. She left the room and Hermione started to laugh. " Why are you laughing? We could have just got caught!" Draco complained. Hermione couldn't stop laughing enough to reply. Draco smiled at her. " You really are weird, Granger." Hermione's laughs turned to giggles, and her giggles turned to gasps for breath. " I know, but, hey, it's better than you Malfoy." " It's master Draco to you." Draco smirked at her. " Uh-huh.Right." Hermione smiled at him. He took her wrist. "Don't dare, Granger, mistake me for an idiot." Draco said. " Right. I know you're not an idiot.. You're not Harry." Hermione said to 'Master Draco'. " I am very pleased to hear that from you Granger." 'Master Draco' said, running his fingers through his hair. " Your welcome.master." She smiled up at him. He smiled in return. " Okay, enough of our games, lets get some sleep, shall we?" Hermione nodded and Draco climbed in her bed. She crawled in behind him and lay down. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and brought her closer to him. " You know.I never thought that I could actually love somebody. But I guess I was proven wrong, wasn't I?" When he said that, tears came to Hermione's eyes. " What's wrong?" Draco asked her. " Nothing, it's just, that I'm glad I proved you wrong." Draco smiled at the girl in his arms. " I'm glad, too." He whispered in her ear and kissed her softly. Hermione giggled against his lips as she rolled over on top of him. He broke apart from her and embraced her in his arms. " I love-" Hermione started to whisper but was cut off as Draco kissed her again. She pressed against him, deepening the kiss. She slowly pulled away, gasping for breath. She laid her head down on Draco's chest and hugged him. " I love you." She whispered. " I love you, too 'Mione." Draco said before they were both pulled into a deep sleep. Little did they know of devious plan that was taking place at that moment. Little did they know that they were going to be snatched. Little did they know, that their fate would lead them in different directions. Or would it?  
  
Semi Cliffhanger. ~he he~ Well, school starts back in about two days!!!! ^.^ Its Monday night here and Fooly Cooly's on TV. I'm recording it! School starts on Wednesday and I can't wait. Me and my freaky friends always have fun, even if we don't have every class together. I only have two classes that I don't have a friend in it w/ me!!!!! Neway, I'm gonna tease ya'll a bit! Here's a small summary of the next chapter:  
  
In the Next Chapter:  
  
Lucius Malfoys' plan starts it toll and if Hermione and Draco don't figure it out in time, they will surely be kidnapped by the devious monster who calls himself Dracos' father. Meanwhile, Harry is having a serious thinking session in the Gryffindor common room when Ginny walks in.  
  
~he he~ just wanted to make you guys want to read it! Some people might be thinking currently that this story is boring. Some may think it has too many curse words. Well, I don't care. Some people don't like Hermione and Draco. I don't care. Some people don't like me. I don't care. I don't know why I said that.. Neway, if you don't like it, then don't read it. I guess that what I was trying to say is, some people sstumble onto Draco and Hermione stories by accident and the summary can be misleading, and they might read it, thinking its hermione and harry or something like that, Neway, they get all pissed and sometimes write the writer saying that Hermione and Draco sucks. I got a mail like that.. And it really pissed me off. O wel.. Discusion closed, if you can call that a discussion... Well, bye bye for now. 


	18. Draco's Dream and Dumbleodre

Rogue: Hey. School starts in a day now, b/c its like 1:50 here. Neway. I'll give you more story. Since this is kind of rushed, don't expect it to be wonderful.  
  
Shawazu: Hey, Like did you get the new Inuyasha comic book?  
  
Rogue: Uh-huh, and I'm getting the new movie, which comes out tomorrow!!!! It has three episodes that haven't been seen on Adult Swim!!!  
  
Shawazu: Kewl!  
  
Rogue: Well, let me write more story, so I don't have to write little sentences every now and then when school starts. I WILL be writing on most weekends, but on the weekends I go to my dad's house.. Don't expect it. O yah! Thank you ALL of my reviewers!!! I love you all!!!!! Review Alert"  
  
From: Cute-Kitty  
  
that was so saweet  
  
From: sea-Shel123  
  
That chapter made me cry! :( (I'd better keep reading)  
  
From: suicidaltendancies  
  
fuck fuck fuck fuck! i hate harry potter da damn jackass!tehe  
  
  
  
From: suicidaltendancies  
  
ugh...i hate lucius malfoy!he is such a fuckin biatch!anyway enuff wit my potty mouth...tehe...i like da way write but its all happens waywayway 2 fst i mean seriously just when i am registering that 1 thing happens another thing does! #@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#!@#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!  
  
Chapter: 18: Draco's Dream and Dumbledore..  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of girls giggling. She lifted her head and saw through the darkness Parvati and Lavender standing in the doorway. " Oh, Hermione. we, uh, didn't mean to awake you." Parvati giggled. " Why are you giggling?" Hermione asked the two girls. " You." " Me?" " And Draco." Lavender said, pointed at Hermione. Hermione was still in Draco's arms, although she wasn't on top of him any more. " So." Hermione smiled sown at him. " Hermione. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin famous for his smirk, is lying in the same bed as you, which happens to be in the current Gryffindor girls' dormitory." Parvati said, putting a hand on her hip and her other hand on her head. " Oh, shit. Guys, what time is it?" Hermione asked frantically. " Don't worry, it's Sunday, and it's five o'clock." Lavender said glancing at Hermione's alarm clock. " Girls, why the hell did you wake me up this early." Asked a male voice. Hermione looked down at Draco. His eyes were open and he was glaring at Parvati and Lavender. " Uh.Sorry, well, uh, we'll be going now!" Parvati said seeing the look on his face. " C'mon, Lavender." Parvati grabbed Lavenders' arm. " Why?" " Cause I said so." Parvati dragged her away and closed Hermione's door. Hermione laid her head back down on Draco's chest. " Morning." She said. " You mean night. I know you're still tired. Don't worry, cause I am, too." He whispered. Hermione sat up and searched in the dark for her wand. She found it on the floor on her side of the bed. She locked the door and then crawled back into Dracos' arms. She fell asleep again in a matter of minutes.  
  
*$*$*$*$ Forbidden Forest$*$*$*$*  
  
Lucius stood at the edge of the forbidden forest. He smiled evilly at the castle before him. ' All I have to do is sneak in that damned school.' He thought. ' But I still have yet to figure how I shall get my hands on those wretches.' He sat behind a tree, thinking deeply. He suddenly got an idea, but not sure that it would work, came up with a back up plan.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hermione woke up to Draco mumbling something in his sleep. " No.not her.damn you.kill you.bastard..don't touch her. get your fucking hands off her.die Voldemort." Were some of the things he said. Hermione was shocked. She shook him. " Draco! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Draco's eyes opened and he sat up, looking around in the dark. "Hermione? Where are we?" He asked. ' He sounds scared.' Hermione thought. " I'm right here Draco. Clam down. It was just a dream." Draco pulled her into his arms. " God I though it was real." " Thought what was real?" Hermione asked him. " T-the dream I had." He said, still holding her, as if he were afraid to let go. " Come on. you can tell me about it." Hermione said, kissing his forehead. " Okay, well we were sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room, nobody was around and someone put a spell on us. Then I wake up in some weird room and Voldemort is there, and you're on the floor asleep beside me. Voldemort walks over and takes you. I yell, 'No, Not her!'. Then he looks at me and whispers something under his breath and I feel a pain in my upper arm, where my mark is-" " Your mark?" " Yeah.uh, my, uh.death eaters mark." Hermione gasped. " But I've never seen it before!" " I know, Father taught me how to keep it from showing in case anyone ever checked me for it." " Oh." Hermione said in a small voice. " Anyway, I look and the mark appears and I yell at him 'Damn you!' then he turns to me and laughs as two other death eaters take you away, and then I scream, ' I'll KILL YOU!' and then I stand up, He walked over to where the death eaters had put you and he made a move to roll up your sleeve on the cloak you were wearing, and I said, ' Bastard, don't touch her!' And he ignored me and put his hand on a place just above your elbow and squeezed. Then I yelled ' get your fucking hands off her.' He ignores me again. He takes his hand off of your arm and the dark mark is there. I run up to him and take out my wand, saying ' Die Voldemort.' Then you woke me up." Draco took a deep breath. Hermione looked at him in shock through the dark. " Oh, Draco." She said and hugged him tightly. " Are you okay, do want to get some more sleep?" She asked him. " No, I'll be fine, what time is it?" Draco asked. Hermione glanced at her clock. " Ten o'clock." She said. " Check and see if anybody's out there so I can go back to the common room before anybody gets suspicious." " You shouldn't have to worry." " Why?" Draco asked, giving her a quizzical look. " Because with Lavender and Parvati's big mouth, it's probably all over the school now." " Oh." Hermione jumped off the bed and moved over to the door. She slowly opened it and quickly looked out. " Coast clear." She said and Draco climbed out of the bed as she closed the door and lit a candle. He walked over to her and kissed her before rushing out of her room with his invisibility cloak over him. Hermione changed her room back to just a bed and a small nightstand. She sighed to herself and went and changed her clothes. She headed out of the dungeon area until a hand grabbed her arm. " Hermione!" She whipped around. " Oh, Draco. What's wrong?" She said, seeing a look of panic and fright on his face. " C'mon, we gotta go to Dumbledore." He pulled her out of the dungeons and raced towards Dumbledores' office.  
  
Draco came to the 'portrait hole' for the Slytherin common room. He took off his cloak, said, " bunshin." And entered the Slytherin common room. He slowly walked over to the chairs in front of the fire. " Hello, Draco." Draco's eyes opened wide and he turned. He was looking face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Draco immediately backed away, " W-what are y-you doing here?" " I escaped from Azkaban after you and your little Mudblood girlfriend sent me there."-Draco was now inches from the flames of the fire. One spell could knock him into the flames. Lucius drew his wand, " Now, Draco. Let me teach you your wrong doings." Lucius pointed his wand at Draco, but Draco was too quick. After years of quidditch, Draco threw the invisibility cloak over his head and silently dodged to the left as Lucius produced a sleeping spell. " Dammit, Draco. I am your FATHER and you WILL obey me! Now, GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Lucius yelled. Draco silently tipped toed his way over to the portrait hole, he turned to Lucius, took out his wand, which had been in his pocket, and said, " Stupendo." Then Draco turned back to the portrait hole, said, " Bunshin." And ran out to find Hermione.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione up the long staircase to Dumbledores' office. " Draco! What is going on?" Hermione asked, as they reached some of the last steps. " My.Father.here to get.us." He panted through breaths. Hermione's eyes went wide and she ran along side of Draco and rushed into Dumbledores' office. McGonnagal was standing there having a small chat and looked up at them. " Professor." Draco panted. " Mr. Malfoy is here."Hermione said. " Trying to kidnap.us." Draco managed to say as he caught his breath. Dumbledore stood up and thought for a moment. " Okay. Professor McGonnagal, please stay here and watch over Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. I'm going to search for Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore walked out of his office, leaving the three of them there. Hermione and Draco were catching their breath, and McGonnagal was staring at them. " Are you two alright?" She asked, a sincere look of concern on her face. Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco nodded also, but didn't smile. Hermione looked at him and could tell he was afraid. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, " It's gonna be alright.don't worry." McGonnagal just stood there wide-eyed and watched them. Hermione led Draco over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat him down, and then Hermione sat in his lap. " Professor, do you think Dumbledore can find my 'Father'?" Draco asked as Hermione buried her face in his neck. " Most likely yes, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, please don't do that. I'm sorry, but it's a bit.uh, shocking for me to see that." Hermione looked up and smiled at McGonnagal. " Sorry. I know it must be for most people." She said, Dracos' arms around her, protecting her. " Yes. It is." McGonnagal said, shaking her head slightly at the two.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Dumbledore stumbled in. Hermione screamed and Professor McGonnagal gasped. " Professor!" She screamed. " Protect.students.Minerva.Lucius is.here." Were his last words before he collapsed on the floor of his own office. Hermione screamed and buried her face in Draco's chest, as he turned her away from the sight. She cried until a hand was on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of Professor McGonnagal. " Come on, We have to get out of here. Quick." She said. Draco looked down at Hermione and took her hand as they walked out of the office of the late Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry got out of the Hospital Wing that morning and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. He said the password ( August flowers) and entered. Ginny was sitting on a couch in front of the fire. Nobody else was there. " Hey Harry." She said, looking up from a book that was in her lap. " Hey." He said as he sat down beside her. He stared deeply into the fire, and recalled the memories of last night. Hermione kissing him, Malfoy finding them, and Hermione having a 'mind conversation' with Malfoy. " What's wrong?" Ginny asked, placing a bookmark in her place and closing her book. " Nothing." Harry mumbled. " C'mon Harry, you can tell me." Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, and he gazed up into her eyes. " I've thinking. About Hermione and Malfoy." " I thought you called him Draco, too." Ginny said. " Yeah, well not any more. Last night Hermione came into the infirmary and we kissed. Not a friend kiss either," Ginny didn't smile at him, just watched him, " And then she went to go tell Malfoy and I guess to apologize, but she found him and some Alex girl, so she came back to me, and told me, and we kissed again, but Malfoy had followed her and watched us." He finished telling the story to Ginny and after he was done, Ginny was wide eyed and shocked. " Oh my god." She whispered, Harry looked at the floor. " I know." He said. Ginny hugged Harry, " I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered. " Thank you, Ginny." He pulled away. Ginny then leaned in and Harry kissed her.  
  
McGonnagal ran to the teachers' lounge and opened the door. Professors Snape and Kirkland were there. " Minerva.What in the world?" Kirkland asked, standing up at the sight of a disturbed McGonnagal and a Slytherin and Gryffindor holding hands. " Professor Dumbledore.. Is dead." She managed to say. Snape stood immediately and Kirkland gasped. Hermione started to cry again and Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly. " How long has he been dead and who done it?" Snape asked. " About ten or fifteen minutes, and I believe it was Lucius. But he was originally after these two." McGonnagal pointed at Hermione and Draco. Snape turned his nose up in disgust, " I can see why." He said simply. " Why does he want these two?" Kirkland asked. " God woman! How stupid are you? Obviously this girl is a muggle born and this boy is Lucius Malfoys' son! A DEATH EATER!" Snape bellowed his last words and Draco cowered. " Okay, Severus just chill, we HAVE to find out his next plan." " Or we could die, couldn't we?" Hermione asked. Snape smiled briefly at the thought but frowned when the other two professors gave him a stern glare. " C'mon, we have to think, what could Lucius do?" Kirkland asked. " A lot." Said McGonnagal, " He's one of the most wanted Death Eaters. And Mr. Malfoy here is another one." " I never wanted the damn mark alright!" Draco spoke up. Snape turned to him, " Listen, Malfoy, if you want out of this, then your going to have to shut up for a good moment while the grown ups talk!" " OH SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TALK TO US LIKE WE'RE KIDS! WE'RE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON AND DISCUSS IT WITH YOU!" Hermione suddenly burst and screamed at Snape. He backed away slowly. Draco smiled at her briefly. " Miss Granger is right. They both are old enough to know and understand what is going on." Kirkland said. " So, if I know my so called father, he is probably trying to get us for the dark lord." Draco said. " I know for sure that I must have done something right in raising my son." Draco and Hermione turned and saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rogue: Okay, I thought that I should post b4 ne1 gets so mad they attack me. * looks around* N-nobody would do that? Right?  
  
Shawazu: Okay.. I apologize for her, we all had loads of homework this weekend.  
  
Rogue: Damn right we did. -_- I want to thank my reviewers. AGAIN!!!! ~he he~ I know that I won't b postin much now, but I'll try my best to write more when ever I can. But, I'll write 4 u guys, and save my homework for later on tonight when I watching family guy. Well, here is the short summary thingy for the next chapter!  
  
In the Next Chapter of my story:  
  
Draco and Hermione get captured by Lucius and see the Dark Lord again. Will anyone come and rescue them? Or will they have to save themselves? Will they live, or will they die a tragic death? ( they don't, I just put that in there so u guys will wanna read it. LOL)  
  
Okay, well, I gotta go. I got some pizza rolls in da microwave. O yah, I'm sorry that I'm amkin it go to fast! I'll try and make it slow from now on. OK? L8tr 


	19. Voldemort

Rogue: Okay, since I'm going to be very busy, I'm gonna go ahead and write more story instead of chatting.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Chapter 19: Voldemort  
  
" F-father." Draco whispered as he moved in front of Hermione. Lucius eyes flashed with anger. " Son, did I not tell you to see that damned Mudblood again?" Lucius asked, raising his walking stick. " Yes, you did, and I disobeyed because I love her." Draco said, " I- LOVE HER." He said more slowly. " HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT LOVE IS A WEAKNESS?" Lucius yelled at him. " LOADS OF TIMES ' FATHER'!"-Draco said the word father as if it were the worst swear word ever-" BUT IT'S NOT! IT'S THE MAIN THING A PERSON NEEDS IN LIFE! And you never once told me that you loved me." Draco started to cry. But Lucius stopped the tears. He slapped Draco clear across the face. " I brought you up not to cry, nor to love. But then this Mudblood changes my doings." Lucius glared at Hermione, who hid behind Draco. " I didn't want to be like you, and she saved me from that!" Draco said angrily. " Yes, that all will change.very soon." Up until this point, the professors had been ignored. " You will be arrested Malfoy." McGonnagal said fiercely. " No, McGonnagal, I will Not go to Azkaban, thank you. Now I must be on my way, and I daresay that these children must come with me. Now.. STUPIFY STUPIFY STUPIFY!!!!" He roared and all three professors bodies dropped to the floor, stunned. Hermione screamed and Draco glared angrily. " Come along, now." Lucius said violently. Hermione and Draco reluctantly followed, fearing the consequences.  
  
Lucius shoved Hermione and Draco into a small cell. " Stay here." He said simply and walked away. Hermione hugged Draco tightly and started crying. " Draco, what are we going to do!" She asked, looking up into his eyes. " I dunno Hermione. I have no clue." He whispered and began to cry with her. " We could get Harry or Ron." Hermione suggested. " Well, now that the one person Voldemort fears is dead." Draco whispered. Hermione let a tear fall and Draco did the same. " Stop that crying." Someone said, Draco jerked his head up to see Voldemort ( In his older Tom Riddle form) standing in front of the small door to the cell. " Go away." Draco said, putting an arm around Hermione again. " I think I will not. Now, Come here Mudblood. You'll be next, don't worry." Voldemort said giving Draco a glare and opening the small door for Hermione to crawl out. But she didn't. " I don't want to." She whimpered. " GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!" Voldemort roared. Hermione reluctantly crawled out of the door. Voldemort grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from the small cage.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Rogue: I know its WAYYYYYYYYY too short, but I tried out for Volleyball at my school, and didn't make it, so I had to stay after school 4 tryouts.  
  
Shawazu: Sorry, that u didn't make it.  
  
Rogue: I know. but I don't care. I'm actually quite happy.  
  
Shawazu: okay. well bye ppl  
  
Rogue: bye my fans. 


	20. A Night In His Secret Room

Rogue: I'm sorry about that last chapter. The correct 'Voldemort' chapter is up now. I wasn't thinking at that point. Well, Review alert and here's more story,um. I just noticed a TERRIBLE MISTAKE I MADE: SNAPE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. IF U NOTICED THIS OR DIDN'T I APOLOGIZE... AGAIN. and I just noticed something else.. MAN I have lots of errors. Luna Lovegood is in Ravenclaw! I forgot when I was writing chapter 17 ( chapter 18 on FF.net) I don't know why, but I always forget she's in Ravenclaw. Lord, please help me w/ my errors! Thank you reviewers.  
  
  
  
From: MioneMalfoy20  
  
please please please get the next chapter up i want to see what happends will draco save please i want to know what happends. Later  
  
From: paprika90  
  
hey. that was an ok chap but... wasnt it supposed to be about something else or are you just doing a "flashback/while they are sleeping" kind of thing? but other than this chapter... the rest of the chapters are GREAT! encluding the one before this.  
  
From: Brooke L. Potter  
  
omg! suspence! so much of it!! it could kill a person! wow! luving it! just luving this story! write more soon!!rnrnlater  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter 20: A Night In His Secret Room  
  
Hermione screamed and kicked as Voldemort dragged her down the dirty, ugly, molded hallway. " Stop, Mudblood or I shall kill you!" Voldemort yelled eventually as he dragged her into a room. " Y-your not going to k-kill me?" Hermione asked through her tears. " If you shut up I won't. I have very good uses for you, even though you're a muggle child." Hermione snarled at Voldemort as he said this. " Don't do that to me you idiotic girl. I will kill you if you do. Now, come here." Hermione stood there. " I said COME HERE!" Voldemort yelled. Hermione slowly walked towards him and whimpered when he pulled up her sleeve. He places his hand on her upper arm and she screamed. Then, it all happened in a flash. Draco raced in and hit Voldemort with a spell, grabbed Hermione by the arm and ran out.  
  
Draco sat there, pondering on how he could get out of this mess. " Stop, Mudblood or I shall kill you!" He heard Voldemorts' faint yell. " I've got to get out of here before he hurts her!" Draco mumbled to himself. Than it occurred to him that he still had his wand in his pocket. His father had been a fool not to take it. He whispered the unlocking charm [A/N: like many things, I cannot remember it now] and climbed out. He crept towards the room where Hermione and Voldemort were. "COME HERE!" Draco heard Voldemort yell at his Hermione and he quickened his pace. He rushed in the door to see Hermione screaming and Voldemorts hand on her upper arm. Draco took his wand and yelled the most powerful stupefy charm there was and took Hermione arm and ran.  
  
Draco vaguely remember the place they were at, but remembered it all the same. He walked down a corridor and turned to a wall. He touched the 8th brick up and the second to the right and mumbled something in Parseltongue. Hermione glanced at her arm as the wall slid to the side and Draco ran through. She gasped but didn't stop running. They reached a dead end. " D-draco, where are we?" Hermione asked. Draco found her hand and grasped it. " I believe I know. It has been a very long time since I used this very tunnel." Draco assured her. Hermione nodded in the dark and Draco started to move towards the dead end. " Hish shir Econo moet" Draco whispered in Parseltongue. The wall slid upwards, and Draco walked under it, followed by Hermione. They walked into a supposedly secret room with a refrigerator and a bed and many other essential needs. " What did that mean, anyway?" Hermione asked as Draco went to turn on a small light. " What?" Draco asked in return. " What you. What did it mean?" " It means, ' I am Draco Malfoy'. This room will only open for me." Draco explained. " Oh." Hermione said quietly as she sat down on the small bed that was in the corner. Draco saw the look on her face and slowly made his way over to her. " What's wrong, 'Mione?" He asked, taking her hand. " Hermione's eyes got teary and she couldn't meet his eyes. " Come on. Tell me, 'Mione." Draco said. " M-my a-arm." She said, and pointed to the arm Voldemort had grabbed. Draco looked at her strangely an dpulled up the sleeve of her cloak. He gasped at the sight. The Dark Mark. " H-hermione." Draco whispered as his eyes too became filled with tears. " Draco." Hermione cried and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. " I don't wan the damn thing! How can I get it if I don't want it!" Hermione whimpered. " I didn't want it, but I had to get it." Draco frowned and held her close. " We'll get it off somehow." Draco whispered in her ear and hugged her once more, " Now, we've got to get in touch with somebody at the castle." Draco said, walking over to a small broom closet, and pulling out a brown, white, and black owl. " Well, there's Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati." Hermione suggested. " Well, Potter would be to full of himself to try to save us himself. Weasley, Ron, might try to get Dumbledore and find out. The littler Weasley though. She might think of something." Draco took out some parchment and an old quill. He handed it to Hermione and she dipped it into some ink. " OK." She said and started the letter. She reread it and then let Draco read it to make sure it's what they wanted.  
  
Ginny,  
Please, We need help. Draco and I were kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and You-Know-How was here too. Me and Draco are currently in a secret spot, but we might not be for long. Please, Ginny, get help! Professors McGonnagal, Kirkland, and Snape are all stunned. Lucius did it when he fetched us. Thank you, Ginny!  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Draco nodded and gave the letter to the owl. Draco opened a small window on the far side of the room and the owl flew out into the night. " It's night already." Hermione pointed out. " I know. I wonder how long we've been here." Draco pondered, and stood beside Hermione. Draco slowly looked at the mark on her arm again and compared it to his. " You know, some people say that if you get the dark mark and you didn't want it, then your evil side will grow." Draco said. Hermione's eyes widened and looked up at him. " W-what?" Hermione asked." Just kidding. I didn't want mine and look at me." Draco said. " Yeah, but I changed you, remember?" " Yeah, of course I remember! You're my one and only, Hermione." " Aw, Draco. That's so sweet!" Hermione cooed and hugged him. She shivered. " Its cold in here." She said and walked over to the bed. She laid down on it and pulled the warm comforters over her shoulders and lay there. " Comfortable?" Draco asked. " mm hm." Hermione mumbled and yawned. " You go to sleep and I'll keep and eye out, okay?" Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco and kissed him. " Let's just hope what you said might happen won't come true over night." Hermione said, giving him a small wink and rolling over in the bed. Draco walked over to the window and gazed out. ' How the hell did we get in this mess?' 'Because you love each other!' ' Yeah. but couldn't we love each other without the difficulty?' ' No. Remember what your grandmother taught you before she died, what she had failed to teach Lucius?' ' Not really.' ' Love conquers all.'. Draco was having the usual conversation in his head, when he said out loud, " Love conquers all." " Hmm?" Hermione mumbled from the bed. " Didn't mean to wake you." Draco said as he made his way over to the bed. " It's alright. Hey, forget watching over me and get over here to get some sleep! I'll be more protected if you're right beside me." Hermione said, smiling slightly. " But what if Lucius comes in here when we're asleep?" Draco asked. " Lucius? Since when did you call him Lucius. And plus, You're the only one that can open this place, right?" Hermione asked. " Well. Yeah, I guess." Draco mumbled. " C'mon! We both need our sleep if we're going to escape out of here!" Hermione said and pulled Draco onto the bed. " I guess." Draco said and climbed under the covers with her, " But if someone finds us, it's your fault." Hermione smiled slightly and pulled him close. " I love you." She whispered. " I love you too." Draco replied. Hermione kissed him. " You're cold." She said. " I know." Draco said, pulling Hermione even closer to him, " Your warm." Hermione laid her head against his chest and smiled. Somehow he managed to pull her even closer. " Draco." Hermione said. " Hm?" He asked closing his eyes. " Promise me, that if we get out of here, we'll live together and will always stay together. Forever." Hermione said, her eyes watery. " Forever." Draco smiled down at her. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. Hermione closed her eyes and let a tear fall. " Don't cry, Hermione." Draco said, and Hermione laid her head against his chest again. She stopped crying but he could tell she was afraid and scared. " Oh, Hermione. Don't worry! We'll get out of here. I promise." Draco stroked her hair. " I'll be alright. Don't worry." Hermione mumbled and kissed Draco. They pulled away but quickly locked lips again. When they separated that time, they were gasping for breath. Hermione put her forehead against Draco's forehead. " I love you." She said. " Hermione. This might be our last night together." Draco said, whipping some hair out of her face. " I don't wanna think about that." Hermione whispered, kissing him ever-so-softly. " But, Hermione." Draco said sadly, " This might be quite weird, but I don't want this to be our last night with out. you know.." Hermione's eyes widened and Draco closed his eyes, waiting for her to hit him. Instead she kissed him hard on the lips. "Herm-" Draco tried to say, but Hermione kissed him again. Hermione pulled away and looked him strait in the eye. " I don't want us to die.not without-" Hermione was cut off as Draco rolled over and pinned her to the bed, kissing her. " I think we better make the room sound proof. Don't you think?" Hermione said, coking an eyebrow. " Yeah." Draco got up and found his wand. " Silencio." He put the spell on all the walls and the door. He walked back over to the bed and Hermione pulled him down. That night was a very special night for Hermione and Draco. . [A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but as I told you, I'm not going to explain what they are doing ~Hehe~.]  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Sun shone brightly through the small window in the room. Draco lay beside her, his arm draped across her stomach. The memories of last night flooded back to her, when she noticed they weren't in his or her bed. She smiled to herself and slowly turned around so she was facing Draco. She kissed him softly on the lips. He opened his eyes. Draco then smiled at Hermione, and yawned. " Good morning." Draco said. " Morning, love." Hermione said, cuddling up with him. He looked down at her. " I hope you know.you are my first and only." She smiled up at him and giggled, " Mine, too." They lay there for a few more hours until about eight thirty. " I hope Ginny got my letter." Hermione said, suddenly remembering the letter she had written. " I hope so, too." Draco replied. Hermione then got up, found her clothes, and dressed. She threw Draco's clothes at him, " We need to get dressed and think of a way out of here." Draco dressed, and grabbed his wand. Suddenly a tapping noise filled the room and Hermione turned to look at the window. The owl Draco had sent off was tapping on the window. She ran over to it, and opened the window, letting the bird in. It handed her the letter and flew over to its' closet. Hermione eagerly opened the letter and read aloud:  
  
Hermione,  
Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. I found Harry and Ron, and somehow, we managed to wake the professors up, but Snape refused to help us, because he doesn't like the idea of you and Draco. I hope you get this, because we're on our way right now with the whole ministry. The war is about to begin. I hope your safe. Good luck, we should be there about an hour after you get this,  
  
Ginny  
  
The letter was written in a very hurried writing. She smiled at Draco. They embraced for a minute. "I'm so glad they're on their way!" Hermione said. " Me too, 'Mione." Draco replied. Hermione kissed him and smiled against his lips. " Maybe things can work out. You know, this is only November and we've already had to deal with Voldemort! Usually when Harry, Ron and I deal with him, it's at the end of the school year. Plus, I'm with you now. And Quidditch season hasn't even started. It starts when?" Hermione said. " Uh, the 6th." Draco said, remembering what Snape had told him and his team a couple of weeks ago. " And today's the.What? 2nd?" Hermione said. " I think so." Draco put an arm around Hermione and they sat down on the bed. " I hope they get here soon." Hermione said in a small voice as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. " I hope so, too." " HERMIONE! DRACO!" They heard someone whisper in a urgent tone. Hermione and Draco looked around wildly. Then Draco's eyes landed on the window. He could see a red headed girl looking through the glass. " Ginny!" Hermione screamed. She jumped up and opened the window. " Hermione! I'm so glad you two are alright! Hold on." Ginny lifted her head, and yelled to somebody: " I FOUND THEM!". Ginny looked back down as Harry, Ron, and Fudge came running towards her. " Hermione!" "'Mione!" " I am glad we found you two." Were the words they heard. " Uh, how are we going to get out of here?" Draco asked them. Fudge looked at the window. " Go to the farthest corner of the room." He told them. Hermione and Draco did as they were told. They walked over to the left side of the room in the back corner. Draco put his arms around Hermione. Fudge mumbled some words under his breath and the window blasted away. It was arge enough for Hermione and Draco to crawl out at the same time. Hermione gathered her things and was pulled out of the room. Draco looked around, pocketed his wand, smiled at the bed, and climbed out of the hole.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*  
  
Rogue: Okay, I'm REALLY sorry if I made any errors. Plus, I'm sorry for intrupting the story a couple of times.  
  
Shawazu rolls eyes  
  
Rogue: I was blushing while I was writing that one scene.. You guys know the one I'm talking about.  
  
Shawazu: Why did you write that anyway?  
  
Rogue: Hey! You would do the same thing, if you were Hermione's age and you were stuck in a roomw ith your true love and it could be the last time you see each other!  
  
Shawazu: No I woudn't. I would kill him.  
  
Serena: You know very well you wouldn't! You mean that if you got stuck ina room with Sora, or Ash, or that other guys you like. and it could be the last night you see each other for life, you would want to do that too. Not blow his brains out!  
  
Shawazu: I wouldn't kill Sora or the other guy that I will not name for a certain reason, but I would kill Ash. He's stubborn, just like Rogue-Sama!  
  
Rogue: HEY!!!!!!  
  
Shawazu: hehehe..  
  
Sakura: Shut up, hey, I finally get to see more scenes with Miroku-Sama and Kagome-chan!  
  
Rogue: That's.. REALLY wrong, Sakura-Sama!  
  
Sakura: no it's not.. Although I do like the idea of Miroku-sama and Sakura- sama better..  
  
Well, bye guys. I'll write more asap. 


	21. Return to Hogwarts Castle

Rogue: Hey. I've been really busy lately. I spent a whole weekend writing that last chapter. I found a note in a book I checked out from the library, and it was a poem. I have no clue who wrote it, but it's really sweet. I think I might base it on my next Hermione/Draco story. I dunno. Well, lemma write this while I'm in a good mood, cause I'm currently listening to some music from the movie Chicago. I love that movie! I'm listening to the Cell Block Tango. That's my favorite. Well.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ Chapter 21: Return to Hogwarts Castle  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny. She hugged Ron. And she hugged Harry. Then she shook Fudges' hand. " Thank you!" She said happy to be out of Dracos' secret room. " Your welcome. Now, if there is nothing else we have to do, I have to get you back to the school. The battle is about to begin." Fudges' words were serious. Draco nodded and placed a hand on Hermione's arm, where the mark was. Her eyes teared up as she remembered the pain in her arm where Voldemort had given her the mark. They followed Fudge around the large stone barriers and walls that surrounded the small palace like house. " Were are we?" Hermione asked Draco. " We're in Voldemorts' main hideout." Draco replied, as Harry, Ron, and Ginny slowed down and walked steadily with Hermione and Draco. " You okay?" Ron asked. " I'm alright." " What did they do to you, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Harry made a move to grab Hermione's free hand, but she moved it and ran it through her hair. Draco must have noticed Harry's move because he put his arm around her shoulders. " Well.. We'll tell you later." She said as Fudge turned to point them in a direction. They turned and saw millions of Ministry workers, Percy Weasley and Ron's father, too. " I'm glad your okay, Hermione." Hermione heard Percy say. " Yeah, uh.we're really glad, that you, uh, made it." Mr. Weasley said. Hermione noticed his eyes were transfixed on Draco. Hermione grabbed his hand that was resting on her shoulder. " Well, we had better be off. I'll be back shortly." Fudge told the ministry members. Fudge walked over to the wall, and grabbed the six brooms that were leaning against it. He handed one to each of them, saving one for himself. Hermione took the broom, looked at it, and looked back at Fudge, then looked at Draco. " I don't think I'm going to need this." Hermione told Fudge. He looked at her, then to Harry. " No! No, no, no, no, no." Hermione said, shaking her head. She nodded toward Draco. Fudges' eyes went wide and he took the broom from Hermione. She went over to Draco, mounted the broom after him. He kicked off the ground, and she immediately threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. " Uh, Hermione. we're only two feet off the ground." Draco whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes, looked at the ground and then buried her face in Draco's chest again. The rest mounted, and kicked off. They were soon on their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco slowly landed on the ground and he set Hermione down. " You ok?" He asked, as she stood up strait. " I-I'm okay." She said. She felt dizzy after clinging to Draco for so long. " Why were you so clingy?" Draco asked giving her a smirk. " Well, that was my first real broom ride, and I was afraid!" She said mater-of- factly. He smiled down at her. " I know now not to take you on another broom, you might rip my hair out." Hermione giggled. Fudge walked up to the two of them. " I'm very proud of you two. Now, all of the other students have been informed, but you do not know. Professor McGonnagal has taken the place of Dumbledore, and Flitwick has taken the place of McGonnagal. Now, when you go in, you'll be asked to go to your common rooms. But I think I'll make an acceptation for you two."-Fudge smiled brightly at Hermione and Draco-" Mr. Malfoy, you can go to Miss Granger's common room if you wish. Now, I do believe that your current common room is in the dungeons, is that correct Miss Granger?"-Hermione nodded-" Alright. You may go into her common room Mr. Malfoy, but if I here a word about you hurting one of those Gryffindor girls, I'll-" Fudge started to point his finger at Draco, but Hermione interrupted him " He wouldn't do that, sir. I trust him, and he trusts me." Hermione hugged Draco's arm and just smiled. " Well, okay. Farwell. I must be off to lead the battle." Fudge shook Draco's hand, " Good luck, sir." Draco said, as he shook Hermione's hand. " Yes! Good luck." Hermione said. Fudge mounted his broom and kicked off.  
  
As soon as he was out of hearing range, Harry, Ron and Ginny flooded them with questions. " What did he look like?" " Did you see any death eaters?" " Why did he want you, 'Mione?!" " Are you sure okay?" " Hey, Draco. Was your Father there?" And the one Harry, Ron, and Ginny all asked at the same time was, " How did they get you?!" Hermione lifted her arm in the air about to tell them to be quiet, when Harry yelped in pain. He pressed his fingers to his scar. " Harry!" Ginny screamed. " Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Hermione asked, about to lean down and help him up (he had fallen from the pain), but Harry backed away. " Don't come closer!" He said to Hermione. " What?! Harry, what in the world has gotten into you!" Hermione demanded, walking closer to him. " Get away, Death eater!" Ginny and Ron gasped and backed away. But Draco moved forward and gave Hermione's shoulder a squeeze, " You'd better tell them 'Mione." Hermione sighed, rolled up her sleeve and looked the other way. " HERMIONE!" " AH!" " I TOLD YOU!" erupted from Ron, Ginny, and Harry ( in that order). " Voldemort did it to me.I didn't want the fucking thing!!!" Hermione said starting to cry. Harry winced as he edged closer to Hermione. " It's alright, we'll get it off somehow. Don't worry. But something I don't understand." Harry said as Ginny and Ron walked over to Hermione. " What?" Ginny asked. " Well, when I feel the pain is when I'm around a death eater or Voldemort"-Ron winced, he still hadn't gotten over saying Voldemorts' name-" But when I'm near Draco, I don't feel anything." Draco sighed. " Okay, listen. There are two types of death eaters. The first type is the one that never bottled up anger. The other type is one who held their anger. The first type isn't a loyal follower. Yes, I agree that most un-loyal death eaters do let out their anger a few times, but not many. I'm a type one. I guess that Hermione here, has the potential for a true follower." Draco said, not wanting to meet Hermione's eyes. " W- what?!" Ron stuttered. " Y-you mean that Hermione could be a true Death Eater?!" Ginny asked, raising a hand to cover her mouth. " Yes. But the only way she won't be one is if she never holds in her anger. So that means, whenever a professor or a friend makes you mad, Hermione, you're going to have to let it out, somehow. You can throw a pillow at a wall, or you can scream, or whatever. But you have to make sure that you don't keep it inside." Draco said to Hermione, who had tears on her cheeks. " Come on guys. We need to get into the castle." Harry said suddenly. " Yeah, I'm tired." Hermione yawned. She gazed up into the sky. The clouds grew darker and darker. " It's going to rain in about an hour maybe." She said as they slowly made their way to the castle. " Okay, well, we'll be inside. I don't think we need to play in the rain today, do we?" Draco aske Hermione giving her a sideways glance and cocking an eyebrow. " Ha ha." Hermione mocked. " What? You liked that idea about a week or two ago." Draco said.  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny stopped at the entrance hall. " Well, me and Ron gotta go. Bye, 'Mione." Harry said, hugging his friend. " Bye, Harry. Ron." Hermione gave Ron a hug, too and they walked up towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione turned back to Draco and Ginny. She slid her arm through Draco's and they walked down to the dungeons. " You two are going to bed as soon as we get in the common room." Ginny told them sternly. " Ginny." Draco said. Ginny stared at him and blushed. IT wasn't often that he addressed her. " Don't worry. I think we already decided that." He said, giving Hermione an amused looked as she yawned. " Yeah. Let's just say that me and Draco had a long night." Hermione said giving Draco a wink. Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at the floor, " Oh." Hermione giggled as they came to the Gryffindor girls' common room. The room was in conversation until Ginny, Hermione, and Draco entered the room. " Hermione." Someone said. " Hey guys." Hermione replied, slightly embarrassed to be walking into the common room with a Slytherin. Whispers started up and Hermione blushed. Ginny took out her wand and made Hermione's bed into her own separate room. Hermione smiled at Ginny. " Thanks, Ginny." She whispered as Draco went on into her room. " No problem. Sleep well, 'Mione!" Ginny said, smiling as Hermione walked into her room. Hermione closed the door. She grabbed her wand, which was in her side table drawer, and changed into her night clothes. Draco did the same and they climbed into the bed. " Night." Hermione said simply, before she fell asleep. Draco smiled, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep just as fast.  
  
Hermione woke up to here excited and happy screams and yells. Hermione glanced over at Draco. He was awake, but he was staring at the ceiling with a huge smile plastered on his face. " What's up with you?" Hermione asked as she cuddled up with him. " Good news." Draco said. " What?" Hermione asked eagerly. " Look at your mark." Draco said, still looking at the ceiling. Hermione rolled up her sleeve and gasped. The Dark Mark was gone. " It's gone!" she said. " Yup. Mine, too." Draco said, then turning to look Hermione in the face. " We won." " W-we beat the Dark Lord!??" Hermione screamed. " OH! Don't yell in my ear. And yes, we did beat Voldemort. He's dead. Ginny came in here, waking me up screaming 'we won! We won! No more Dark Lord!' She was going to tell you, but she told me to tell you." Hermione hugged Draco. " I never thought this would happen!" She said happily. She kissed Draco. " Me neither, 'Mione. Me neither." He said as he held her in his arms, listening as the hard rain pounded the castle.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*& Rogue: Okay. U guys R lucky. I signed out of school 2day b/c I got sick, so I'm up late again writing more. Ok, I'll try and get the new Chapter up soon, but it might b a while, b/c my mom just rented me the lord of the rings, the two towers!!!!!! ^.~ I love the movie!!!!!! Who here thinks Legalas is hott?  
  
~Some people raise their hands~  
  
Rogue: He's hott, but not as Hott as Draco!!! Lol. Well, the next chapter:  
  
Quidditch training begins and Hermione gets to watch Draco and Harry practice. With almost everything back in order, the whole school returns to classes. McGonnagal has a load on her hands, and Hermione helps her by volunteering her and Draco to plan the Christmas Ball.  
  
~he he~ I still haven't thought of what the theme of the Christmas ball to be. If you have any ideas, e-mail me, or im me, or review, ok? Lol. I always look forward to my fans and friends and reviews talking w/ me! ^.~ Well, I G2G post this, so, bye!!!  
  
~*~ Shadow Rogue ~*~ 


	22. Quidditch and Hermione & Draco's secret

Hey. Lol. Thanx for the reviews!! ^.~  
  
From: k-kat13 ()  
  
braces dont really hurt all that bad, ive had mine 4 year...sumtimes they get annoyinbut its fun 2 jus eat ice cream and applesauce if they hurt...by the way...grate story so far  
  
From: k-kat13  
  
its daniel bedingfield and its crucio and i think the librarian is madam pince and this is a grate story so far  
  
From: k-kat13 ()  
  
He is so not hot...btw ud betta get the next chap. out soon cuz i jus sprained my ankle at gymnastics (we were clearing the floor and there wuz this mat type thing and i thought it wuz foam so i tried 2 kik it off the floor but it wuz wood i think so it hurts like crap and i can barely wlk. so i am pretty much jus goin 2 sit at the comp. cuz my skool hasnt started yet...:-)  
  
From: MioneMalfoy20  
  
please please please post more i cant wait i know i am impacient  
  
From: Nile Queen 1  
  
I love this story. it is so cool. i've been reading it all day write more soon.  
  
From: Brooke L. Potter  
  
yayayayayayayay voldermort id dead! ding dong the dark lord, the dark the dark lord ding ding the drak lord is dead! lol!! great story!! write more soon!  
  
From: Gryffindors-Light  
  
omg! GREAT story, I totally love it, and i really can't wait till the next chapters are up! (could u maybe review my story? it's not as good as urs but i need reviews)  
  
Rogue: I'm so sorry k-kat!!!!!! Don't worry. I took Gymnastics for about a year, and I did the same thing! But actually I got mad at a beam, because my balance wasn't perfect, and I kicked it, and when I got home, all I did was yell at my pillow and scream. I ended up wearing a strain thingy. It didn't feel to well b/c I was in the fourth grade, and my step-sister and I, we had a competition coming up, and my leg wasn't healing as fast as it should, so I couldn't go and I missed the competition. And that's Y I had to quite Gymnastics. I got so far behind. That's also why I didn't make cheerleading last year, we had to do a perfect split, and since I dropped out of gymnastics, I couldn't do it, plus I couldn't do the back handspring w/ out a mat. Lol. I think Draco and Legalas are equally cute. But Legalas is cuter b/c of his long hair and his cute ears! Lol. I have a thing for pointy, dog, cat, of wolf ears. and I don't know why. lol. Ok, more story!!!!!!  
  
THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO K-KAT13!!!!! HOPE IT HEALS SOON! ^.~  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
chapter 22: Quidditch and they learned something about Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Draco entered the great hall and listened to the chatter and laughter. Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco gloomily made his way over to the silent and pissed off Slytherin table. Draco smirked as he saw Parkinson sitting there, her arms crossed over her chest, her pug face redder than a beet. Draco took this as an opportunity to piss her off more. " So, Parkinson. Tell me, was your mum and dad some of the death eaters that died?" Pansy's eyebrows furrowed more and Draco could tell he was accomplishing his goal. " I guess that's a yes. By the way. why weren't you out there? I thought that you would be out the trying to hump Voldemort like you do me." Draco smiled to himself as Parkinson slowly started to count to ten. " One.two.three." " Hoe.slut..whore...bitch." Draco 'counted' along with her. She finally burst and stomped out of the hall. Leaving Draco laughing hysterically.  
  
Draco met Hermione out of the Great Hall doors. " Nice prank on Parkinson!" Hermione said happily smiling as Draco smirked. " Yeah. It was wasn't it?" Hermione rolled her eyes. They headed down to the dungeons. It felt like a Saturday. Classes had been cancelled because of celebration or mourning. Most everybody was celebrating. But all of the Slytherins except for Draco were mourning either the loss of their parents, or mourning for their parents because they got sent to Azkaban. Even Snape was drinking some Brandywine. McGonnagal was even letting students off with dropping dung bombs and such in the halls.  
  
Hermione and Draco made it to her common room. She 'magiced' [I'm not even sure that's a word..] a window on the far right wall. She walked over, and gazed out. The grounds were foggy and damp. " It's perfect outside. Nobody would see us." She said to Draco, who walked over, put his arms around Hermione from the back. " Really? Is there something we'll be doing that you don't want anybody to see?" Draco asked her, cocking an eyebrow. " Pervert. Come on." Hermione grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him outside. " Hey! That hurt, you know!!" Draco complained when finally Hermione stopped. " Where are we anyway?" " You'll see." Hermione said as she moved forward a little. Soon she moved out of Draco's sight. " Hey!" He said, chasing after her. He caught up with her. But it was different. She was wearing different clothing. Some kind of Chinese thingy. " What in the world are you wearing?" Draco asked. " Oh, this? This is called a Kimono. It's a type of Japanese clothing. Women wear it but men can wear them too." Hermione said mater of factly, turned around on her heel and put her hair up into a pony tail, letting her thick bangs fall in her eyes. "Are you coming?" She asked Draco, who was standing there admiring her clothing. " Uh. yeah." He said. He shook his head. 'She sure is acting weird.' He thought to himself as he followed her deeper into the fog. She suddenly stopped and Draco ran into her. " This way." She said, squinting her eyes to see better. As Draco followed her, he noted they were walking into the Forbidden Forest. " Hermione are you sure-" "I know where I am going and what I'm doing." She said in a soft and low voice. She pushed through a brush of bushes. " Ahh.. here we are now." She said. Draco followed her through the brush. The sight he saw was beautiful. A large waterfall and a beautiful meadow. " Wow." Draco said. [ A/N: If I have written something like that b4, when you review please tell me so I can rewrite this chapter. PS; I don't know why I'm making Hermione do the whole Japanese thing. Sorry for interrupting] Hermione smiled slightly and walked over to the edge of the water. She took a muggle item called a 'canteen' and put it under the flowing water. She took it out and handed it to Draco. " Uh.. what's this for?" He asked. " Drink the water! It's delicious!" Draco took a sip of the water. Hermione was right. The water was by far the best thing he had ever drunken. " This is good Hermione!! Where'd you learn about this place?"  
  
Hermione smiled, " I found out about it in Hogwarts: A History. I swear I'm the only person who has read it!" Draco smiled. " Probably. I dunno. Shouldn't we be getting back to the Castle now?" Hermione hugged him. " No need to hurry." She said simply. They walked over to the edge of the water and lay down. Sun shown through the trees. It, that the sun shines here and not on the grounds?" Draco asked Hermione curiously. " Well, the beauty and purity of this place radiates off the bad weather and storms. That why everything here is beautiful, green, and lovely." She smiled and gazed deeply into the light blue and white clouds that hung low in the sky. " You know, when I was little, I used to do this. But after I turned five, my father brought me into training." Draco said suddenly, remembering a moment of his childhood. " Really? What kind of training?" Hermione asked. " Training to be the Dark Lords number one warrior. Father believed that I would be old enough to head into battle when the war started. He thought that if he trained me enough, that I would be the best of Voldemorts' soldiers. I didn't think it was true. He taught me how to wield a blade, shot arrows. And he even thought that I would be able to fight off Dumbledore with my bare hands. But if you ask me, the old man lost his mind then and there." Draco said deeply as he gazed into the crystal water of the waterfall. " Oh. So you can really bear a sword? Wow. I've always wanted to. When I was younger, I say about nine or ten; I got interested in books about the medieval times. I read so many books and stories about princes destined to defend their princess and land. Then I would read stories about how one woman, usually a princess would turn on her regions beliefs and fight for her title as a woman. I loved those stories. Just thinking about it makes me want to read them again." Hermione trailed off. Draco turned to look at her and took her hand. " Would you like me to teach you?" He asked. " Teach me what?" Hermione asked in return. " Swordsmanship and Archery. Would you like me to teach you?" Hermiones' eyes widened. " Really?" " Yeah. I mean, I could buy a sword and arrows and a bow for you, and I could teach you step by step." Hermione smiled brightly at Draco's words and hugged his neck. " I would love that! But you'll have so much on your hands, with quidditch and all-" " Shit!" Draco screamed and jumped up, running for the Hogwarts grounds. " What is it?" Hermione called, chasing after him. " I forgot! I have quidditch practice today!" Draco and Hermione emerged on the grounds and raced for the quidditch pitch. Draco ran into the changing room and Hermione found a seat in the stands.  
  
Draco barged into the changing rooms." Sorry I'm late. I forgot!" He panted as he found the rest of the team. " Finally. We've been waiting forever. Where were you?" One of the team members asked. " I can tell you that one." Said someone from the shadows. Draco whipped around and Pansy was standing there, a frown on her face. " Where?" Said somebody eagerly. " With the Mudblood." Pansy said. " SO what?" Draco said, taking off his shirt and putting his quidditch gear on. " OK, now get out Parkinson, I've gotta change." Draco said to her. " Alright. I don't see why I have to go though." Pansy reluctantly made her way out of the changing rooms. Draco pulled on the last of his gear. " Ok. Let's go." He said and walked out onto the quidditch field, broom in hand. He kicked off the ground and flew up into the air ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty feet up. HE smiled as the cold November air whipped around him. He loved flying. He loved it more than quidditch itself. He gazed down at the field, then looked at the stands. He saw Hermione sitting in one of the Gryffindor stands and then he looked over to the Slytherin stands and saw Parkinson waving at him with a huge grin on her face. He sighed, waved at Hermione and flew back down.  
  
Days went by and Classes started again. Hermione hated being without Draco, so she requested to McGonnagal, who still taught Transfiguration, if Draco could transfer to all of her classes. " Well. I suppose. But if I catch wind that you two were snogging during class, you'll both be deprived of your privileges." McGonnagal had said. Hermione had just smiled and bounced off to tell Draco. Hermione had also been watching Harry, Ron and Draco play quidditch. Soon, it was two weeks before Thanksgiving, and three days before the first Quidditch match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Hermione made her way down to the Gryffindor table. " Hermione, who are you going to cheer for? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Ginny asked. " Well.. both." Hermione said finally. " Both?" Ginny, ron, and Harry all said at the same time. " Yes, both. I bought a scarf at our last Hogsmeade trip that is read, gold, silver and green. I'm going to wear it." Harry shook his head, Ginny smiled, and Ron had a funny look on his face. " What?" Hermione asked Ron. " Well, green, red, silver, and gold? Who in the world would make something like that?" Hermione frowned. " I would if I knew how to make scarves."" OK.." Ron said. " So, Harry, are you ready for the match?" Ginny asked, and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. " Yeah, pretty much. But it's going to be hard, going against my best friends boyfriend." Harry winked at Hermione and she blushed. " Well.. If you ask me, I don't care who wins. Either way, I'll be celebrating." Hermione said. " Yeah, how will you celebrate if Slytherin wins?" Ron asked her. Hermione giggled. " You sure you wanna know?" Ginny's eyes got wide, Harry dropped his fork, and Ron just sat there with a look on his face that said, ' I have no clue what she is talking about and why are you people acting like that?'. Ginny started to giggle uncontrollably and Harry started to look over at the Slytherin table. " What?" Ron asked Ginny. Ginny finally suppressed her laughter enough to whisper something in his ear. " Uh-huh...Uh-huh... WHAT!!!" Ron suddenly yelped. He looked at Hermione said, " What the hell do you two do when you're alone?" Ginny fell off her seat laughing. As Ginny stood up, you could hear her say this through her laughter, " Ron * Giggle*, You don't *giggle * just ask a *giggle * girl that.*giggle* plus. *giggle* *giggle * I know what they *giggle * do when nobody's *giggle* around." Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. " What?!" Ron demanded to his little sister. " If you ask me, it's sweet. All they do is cuddle." Ginny said, making Hermione blush even more. " Cuddle? Cuddle? Why the hell would they cuddle when they could be having-" Harry reached over the table and covered Ron's mouth just in time. If Harry hadn't done that, the whole table would have heard it. Hermione smiled evily. Ron didn't know about her mind reading abilities. ' Ron! Hi! ~he he~ Guess who this is.' Hermione thought, pushing her thoughts into Ron's mind. ' What? Who? Where?' Ron looked around. ' It's me. Sometimes I swear you're a dumbass.' ' Hermione? What the. get out of my head!' Ron thought. ' I'm afraid I can't do that. Tell me what Ginny told you.' ' Well.. uh.' 'TELL ME!' ' Alright! Alright. Ginny said that you two had.. Well.. you know.' ' Sexual encounters?' Hermione giggled as Ron flushed and looked over at Draco. ' Well.. yeah.' ' What she said was true. Don't worry! Just shut up. All you need to do is contrite on school and Quidditch then, after that, you can kill my beloved boyfriend!' Hermione giggled as Ron went red and went to stand up.  
  
Hermione and Draco slowly made their way into McGonnagal's classroom. They must have been really early because no on except McGonnagal was there. " Hello Professor." Hermione said cheerfully. She had yet to tell Draco about her little conversation with Ron. McGonnagal looked up from her book and smiled slightly. " Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Somewhere along the way, she had gotten used to Hermione and Draco's 'togetherness'. " What's that?" Draco asked curiously, pointing to a large book that lay open on her desk. " oh, that?" That's the planning book for all of the dances, a balls, etcetera." " EW! What ball is next?" Hermione asked eagerly. " Well, the earliest thing is the Thanksgiving feast, then it's the Christmas ball." McGonnagal looked back up at the two, " I could use some people to help me plan these things. If you know anybody, tell me, and I'll get them to start planning things." Hermione's eyes beamed and she looked at Draco, then back to McGonnagal. " We'll be glad to do it!" " But Herm-"-Hermione covered Draco's mouth-" I know where I could get the supplies for banners and everything! How about Draco and I plan the Christmas ball!" McGonnagal smiled at them, suppressing laughter from Hermione's behavior. " That would be wonderful." Draco's mouth still covered by Hermione's hand, the two walked to the back tables and sat down. " Hermione! Why did you do that?" Asked a slightly pissed Draco. " What?" Hermione asked innocently. " I don't really know much about this whole thing! I mean. the only time I've ever planned a party was for when my great uncle Alberto turned 98. And well. let's just say that didn't work out too well." Draco said. Hermione started to laugh. " What?" " Alberto? Alberto? Isn't that Spanish? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."-Hermione doubled over with laughter and Draco stared at a wall, thinking of the most hurtful way to piss her off-" Fine, make fun of my family, although I do understand that, then you can't kiss me for three days! And if my team wins the quidditch match.Let's just say you'll be happy. If we loose, let's just say you'll be happy." Dracos' lips played a smile and Hermione stopped laughing. " Okay, let me get this strait. I can't kiss you until the day of the quidditch match, and either way of the results of the match, I get to be happy? OK.but I can't hold you up on your kissing thing." Hermione trailed off as the class started to enter.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Rogue: Okay, I had to write this as fast as I could. I had yesterday off and I wrote the most I could. I'm going to post this up asap, too. But that might not be for a while b/c I have a lot on my hands right now. In my math class, we're just started pre-algebra ( I go to a public school, I'm in all advanced classes and I'm in the 7th grade, fyi.) And I missed a day of school , cause I was sick, well I come back and my math teacher ( Mrs. Narvaez, who I think is out to kill myself and my classmates) expects me to know everything, so I get the stuff mixed up! We had classwork on it, and she didn't explain it to me. OK, if you're in the 6th grade or above you'll know, ( or should know) what I'm talking about. This is the stuff we're dealing w/:  
  
( ) = a # in parenthesis is an exponent  
  
10(-9) x 10 (9)  
  
Ok. I didn't understand it! And then, I have to do the school work, and I get it back the next day.. I made a 43 on the damned thing!!!!! Well, then she called out the names of the ppl who were passing the class so far, and I wasn't on the list!!!! I got SOOOOOOOO pissed off. But, I told my mom, and she was like, ' What? Hold on. did I hear you correctly?' !AHHHH! My dad, he wants me to be like my older niece. Shes a nurse and has greaduated from high school , and college under a full scholar ship. And last year, I made the AB honor roll every semester except for third semester. OK, so he gets all worked up bout it, and he keeps telling me, ' I want you to bring those B's up to A's alright?' -_- You know, on my last semester report card, I made 3 A's and nine B's. When I was in 5th grade, here's all my report card grades:  
  
1st semester: 2 B's, 3 C's, 1 D, and two F's  
  
2nd semester: 5 C's 1 A, 2 B's  
  
3rd semester: 6 C's 1 B  
  
4th semester: 2 A's 4 B's 1 C  
  
So he should have been proud that I even made those grade last year, I mean!!! It's just really irritating. Opps! Sorry! I didn't mean to talk ( or write) for so long!!! ^^ well, I G2G, but here's the summary for the next chapter.  
  
Summary for Chapter 23:  
  
The long awaited match against Slytheirn and Gryffindor begins, during howling winds, yet sun shine. Hermione sits in the stands and awaits to see which of the the people she loves won. While she sits there, Ginny has a very interesting conversation with Lavender that Hermione can't help but eavesdrop on. What will Hermione say? And who won the match? And how will Hermione celebrate????? ( ~ he he~ wicked smile! ^.~) 


	23. The Long Awaited Quidditch Match!

Rogue: Hi people!! ^.~ I hope you liked that last chapter!! I did! ~he he~ lol. OK  
  
THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! ^.~  
  
Review alert:  
  
From: MioneMalfoy20  
  
love it later  
  
From: paprika90  
  
wicked chapter! cant wait to read more  
  
From: k-kat13  
  
i took algebra last year in seventh grade...in sixth grade i took 6th, 7th, and 8th grade math and took the 8th grade sol...this year (8th grade) i take geometry...really gud chap. rite more soon  
  
From: spotted kitten  
  
oh i know pre-algerbra is a pain, but it was really easy (not to be noasting or anything!) and yes (for the other chapter) Legolas is so cute!! i like his pointy ears too. rnrnright now im an eigth grader and i guess i could help u if u want. [ 10(-9) x 10(9) =-8100 ...i think lol]rnrnokay i have one more thing to say: (cronstructive critism..sorry!) sometimes i get a confused on whos talking, can u seperate the paragraphs?rnrnwell sorry this was long lol, and bye..!rn(ur on my favorites, ur gonna stay there hehe)  
  
From: Gryffindors-Light  
  
Still love your story, though i kinda thought that the last chapter wasn't as great as the other ones, (sorry)  
  
Thank you guys!!! I'm so happy you like my story! ^.~ Like, I'm writing another story right now, but this one comes first right now! The other one is a Harry Potter, Lord Of The Rings crossover!!!!! It's a love triangle thingy too!! Legolas/Hermione/Draco!! But Draco in the end. Lol. More story!! O yah! Sorry if this takes a while, cause I'm kind of on writers block, but I promise to have at least one new chapter a week!  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Chapter 23:The long awaited Quidditch Match!  
  
Hermione had a rough three days. Draco wouldn't let her kiss him at all!! Finally the third day, and the day of the quidditch match, came and Hermione woke up early, knowing that Draco and his team, the same with Gryffindor team, would be eating breakfast in the great hall. She dressed, before any of the other girls (other than Ginny and the other quidditch team members). She walked out of the dungeon and ran up to the great hall. She entered to see the two teams at their tables. She walked over to the Gryffindor table. " Hey guys!!" She said cheerfully. " Hey, Mione." Harry said. " Hey." Ginny and Ron said in unison. " So, who do hope will win?" Ginny asked, " It's gonna be hard isn't it? Your house team and friends, playing your boyfriends team." Hermione smiled. " Well, really. I don't care who wins. I'm gonna be happy either way."-Ron rolled his eyes- " It's gonna feel weird. We've been getting along with Draco and now we have to face him in a quidditch match. Damn I ain't ready for this!" Hermione smiled and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. " It'll be alright! We'll manage! Now, I've got to go and wish Draco's team good luck. They're gonna need it!" Ginny laughed as Hermione walked over to Draco's table. Draco saw her coming and stood up. " Hey." He said. Hermione grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the hall. " HEY! What was that-" But Draco didn't get to finish his sentence, because Hermione had pressed her lips against his. " Whoa!" Draco said when they broke apart. " Don't you ever do that again Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily. " Do what?" " Don't ever make me not be able to kiss you again!" " I won't! Chill out!" Draco smiled down at her. ' She looks cute when she's mad.' Draco thought, absentmindedly stroking her hair. " Thank you." " Thank you for what, 'Mione?" Draco asked bewildered. " For thinking I look cute when I'm mad!" Said Hermione as they walked out onto the grounds. She started to laugh as Draco slowly, very slowly actually, remembered that Hermione could read his mind. " Damn telepathy!" He said aloud. Hermione smiled into the cold November air. The wind was blowing ever so slightly and the sky was overcast. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. " You know, It's gonna be hard." " I know, but you'll all survive! Just don't try to kill them!" Hermione said smiling weakly. " I'll try not too. Look, I think it' time for me to go." Draco said, nodding towards the castle entrance. His team mates were watching him and Hermione. Hermione kissed him twice. Once for good bye and twice for good luck. " Good luck." Hermione called as Draco walked over to his team.  
  
Draco walked briskly into the changing rooms. The Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff rooms were separated. He pushed open the door bearing the Slytherin snake and greeted his fellow team members. He changed into his gear and walked back to his team. " Alright. Potter's team is good. I've seen them practice-" " How did you see them practice? Watching with the Mudblood?!" " Yes, actually I was. Now, they're really good, so we're gonna have to see better. Oh, and If I hear anyone calling Hermione Mudblood, you're dead. Let's go!" Draco said, glaring at them all for a moment then, walked through the doors.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the changing rooms. Ron got into his gear and sat down, waiting for everybody else to hurry up. Finally, they all got dressed and sat down. Harry stood before his team and frowned. " I hope you all know how hard this is for me. I really don't want to go against Dr-Malfoy's team. I understand that you guys must hate him, but somehow he's a friend to me." Harry got that out and continued, " Now, we all need to be careful today. The winds picking up and anything could happen. Alright? Let's go!" Harry said finally and walked rather quickly out of the rooms. " What's wrong with him?" Brittany Aurthors, a 5th year girl, asked Ron. " Think about it, Malfoy"-Ron decided it better to call him Malfoy around fellow Gryffindors-" is Hermione's boyfriend. If we beat him, Hermione might get upset, but if he beats us, she still might be upset. Damn, I wish this were easier!"  
  
Hermione sat in the stands, Ginny sitting on her right, Lavender on her left. She gazed down on the field anxiously. " It's ok Hermione! CHILL OUT!" Ginny said in her ear. Finally Colin Creevey's [I think that's how you spell that dude's last name.] voice boomed through the Quidditch pitch. " WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON! I'M COLIN CREEVEY, YOUR COMENTATOR! NOW! ON TO THE TEAMS! EMERGING AT THE RIGHT IS THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! THE BEST DAMN-OW! Sorry professor!-POTTER, WEASLEY, AURTHORS, COOPER, MARGIN, TEAGUE, LIACONA! EMERGING AT OUR LEFT IS THE SLYTHERIN TEAM! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I MIGHT GET HIT AGAIN! MALFOY, CRABBE, GOYLE, ZABINI, ROSS, ELLIOT, IONETTA!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked forwards to Draco. He shook his hand, " Good luck!" Harry said. " Hope nobody kills us!" Draco said. They moved back, mounted their brooms and awaited Madame Hooch's whistle. The whistle blew and everybody kicked off. The balls were released. The snitch flew off in a speed of 80 MPH. The bludgers automatically went strait for the people closest (September Liacona, and Blaise Zabini). And the quaffle was thrown high into the air, caught by Ionetta. " IONETTA HAS THE QUAFFLE. HE PASES IT TO ELLIOT AND ELLIOT TAKES A SCORE. 10 TO SLYTHERIN!" Draco flew up several more feet and searched the ground for the snitch. The howling wind riffled his already messed up hair. He saw Crabbe slam a bludgers towards Margin, hitting her on the shoulder and knocking her to the ground. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of gold. He looked down and saw the snitch floating feet away from the third Gryffindor goal post. He looked around for Harry. He caught sight of him. He was already speeding for it. Draco urged his broom faster and soon caught up with Harry, who was a couple of feet away from the snitch, which was now trying to flee. Draco urged his broom to go faster. He had the same type of broom as Harry. His 'father' had bought him a Firebolt just 5 months ago. Draco somehow got ahead of Harry and his fingers touched the slick surface of the snitch. Finally he had his fingers caught firmly around it. " AND MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE MATCH IS OVER! SLYTHERIN WINS 160 POINTS TO 0!"  
  
Hermione cheered as the rest of the Gryffindors ( except for Ginny) booed at Draco and his team. She ran out of the stands and onto the field. She raced over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He took her in his arms and kissed her as he held the snitch high above his head. Slytherins screaming and yelling and cheering all around them. " Let's go." Draco said finally as they broke apart, Hermione gasping for air. Hermione smiled and clung to him as the sun shone brighter and brighter through the clouds.  
  
Draco took Hermione to his room (He did the separator thingy) and laid her down on the bed. " You were great." She whispered in his ear. "Thank you, but all I did was catch a sphere." Hermione smiled and kissed him. " So, you don't know how much work it takes to do that? I would never have done that!" Hermione said, giggling. They did *cough, cough* you know what, and fell asleep not soon after that.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly as she made her way back to the dormitory the next morning. She approached the door and heard Ginny's voice. "-I can't help it! He likes me, but yet he likes 'Mione!" She complained. " I know! How sad!!" Said Lavender. Hermione stopped and hid behind the entrance. Aparentally, they were the only ones there. " But how do I get him to like me more than her?" Asked a helpless Ginny. " Well.. You could dress sexy for him!" Lavender said, laughing loudly. " LAVENDER! Ugh! Sometimes I thin k you're the pervert." " What?! Me? A pervert? Never! I DATE perverts!" Hermione heard Ginny laugh and bravely walked in. " Hi!" She said brightly, acting as though she had not just heard Ginny asking Lavender how to win Harry. " Hey, Hermione!!! Have a good time last night?" Lavender asked, raising an eyebrow. " Yup! Sure did!" Hermione replied. " Uh...Hermione.. you didn't happen to hear what we were just talking about. did you?" Ginny asked nervously. " Actually.I did." Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock and she glanced from Hermione to Lavender, " oh." Was all the red-head said. " Well. All you have to do, Ginny.Is tell him you lov ehim. Trust me.. it works." Hermione put on her best smile and Ginny smiled back softly. " Thank you, 'Mione!" Ginny bounced out of he dormitory and ran to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny said the password, ( Honey buns) and entered the Gryffindor common room. She searched around for Harry. No sign of him. She saw Ron, Dean, Neville and the other guys in his dormitory, but no Harry. 'He must be by himself' She thought as she trudged up the stairs. " Harry?" She asked as she opened the 6th year boys door. " huh?" He asked. He was sitting on his bed, staring into the ceiling. " I wanna talk to you." She said, moving over to his bed. " What about?" He replied, still looking at the ceiling. " Harryiloveyou." She said very fast. " What?" He asked, now looking at her. Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She repeated what she had just said, " Harry..I love you!" She bravely opened her eyes and made the mistake of looking at Harry. He had a misty look in his eyes. " H-harry?" She asked. Ginny was on the brink of tears. " Ginny. I just wanted to tell you that...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Rogue: HAHAHA! Small cliffie! Well, I've been out of school for 2 days and a half b/c I have bronchitus!!! . I hate it! B/c when I go back 2morrow... I'll have LOADS OF MAKE-UP WORK!!!!!! Including notes from damn Mrs. Narvaez lady. -_- Neway....Hope yall liked this chappie  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Hermione and Draco bravely start o plan for the Christmas ball. What will they decide to do? What does Harry tell Ginny? Plus. Professor Kirkland's got something planned for Christmas night.. 


	24. Planning Prt 1

Rogue: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank all of my reviewers! I feel like one of those super popular people that r @ my school.. huh. that's freaky! ^.~ Neway....  
  
~~~**Review Alert**~~~  
  
From: Gryffindors-Light  
  
great chapter, though i was hoping Gryffindor would win, lol  
  
From: Quello Bello  
  
I am a first time reviewer, I read the whole story today! Anyway...this is a totally awesome story! I'm sorry about ur braces..I have had mine for almost 2 years! They're not that bad once ur used to them tho! Well, update soon!  
  
From: Padfoot4lfe  
  
Bloodyhell cliff hangers!!  
  
From: Ravengurlie149  
  
Hey love this story not many Draco Herms out there these days.  
  
From: paprika90 ()  
  
great suspence ending! i liked this chapter and keep it up cuz i cant wait to read more! :)  
  
From: April Showers2  
  
Hi. Just read chap 1 of your story. Great chapter. Profeeor Snape is dead, how?  
  
Anyway i'll contenu w/ read and r/ring. Ok could luck. Bi!  
  
From: April Showers2  
  
No! How impessed is that. Well a like that story.  
  
From: April Showers2  
  
Harry is so mean sometimes.  
  
Okay.. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Lol. Now, since I know that you want more. I'm gonna give you more of the story!!!! ^.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 24: Planning prt 1  
  
" Ginny. I just wanted to tell you that." Harry started to say, but Ginny cut him off, " No Harry.don't say it.. I don't want to know.." Ginny ran out of the room. " Ginny!" Harry yelled after her. He chased her out of the portrait and followed her down into the corridors. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. " Ginny! Listen to me!" Harry said, spinning her around to face him. " I love you. I always have. But when Hermione and Draco got together I got jealous and forgot that I loved you. but now. now I can bring it out in the open!" Ginny smiled and hugged Harry's neck. " I love you." She whispered. " And I, you." Harry replied. Ginny looked him in the eye and they kissed.  
  
** The Next Day**  
  
Hermione laughed as Draco flipped some first years off for staring at them. " Don't do that." Hermione said in between laughs. " Why not?" " Because you'll set a bad example out for them!" Hermione complained. She and Draco were out on the grounds and were sitting under a tree near the lake. Hermione was sitting between Draco's legs, facing the lake. Draco was, too, facing the lake, but had his arms around Hermione. ( If that confused you, I tried to make it where it wouldn't but I really couldn't find a good way to explain!!!! Sorry ^.~) " So. They've been here. what? 2, 3, 4 months? They know not to mess with me and my girl." Draco said, kissing Hermione's neck. " That's so retarded, Draco. I can take care of myself." She joked. " No you can't! Plus, I'LL protect you. You won't protect yourself." " Just shut up. We came here to plan the ball! Remember?" Hermione leaned back and Draco smiled, " No, I did NOT forget! I'm just enjoyed this loving extremely cold November day!!" Draco said, standing up. Hermione fell on her back and stared up into the extremely cloudy sky. " I love the cold weather. IT means snow! Yeah! SNOW FIGHTS!!" She screamed pretty loudly. Everyone outside turned to stare at her. " uh.. HI!!!" She yelled rather silly. The people shook their heads and went inside, as if afraid of the girl who was lying on her back, staring at the sky screaming, 'Snow Fights!'. " Are you okay?" Draco asked. " No." She said, grabbing his hand. He pulled her up and she hugged his arm. " I'm cold!!" She said absentmindly. Draco removed his cloak and put it around her shoulders. "So, what's the Christmas ball gonna be based on?" Draco asked. "I was thinking maybe regular Christmas." " No!" Hermione exclaimed. " Why not?" Draco asked her. " Because! It can't just be regular! Let's do something fantastic and weird!! AND wild." Hermione giggled. " Well. what's your idea?" " Maybe we could do an inside swimming party!!" Hermione said. " Where the hell would we get the pool?" Draco asked. Hermione giggled, " We could use the one that me and you found.." " Shit.. Why'd you have to bring that up, again?" " I dunno, okay, let's get serious. We could do that for the 5th to 7th years and then for the 4th years and under we could do a regular formal Christmas ball!! Sound good to you?" " You and your weird ideas." Draco said, shaking his head. Hermione hit him on the arm playfully. " Thanks! Your idea is lame though. We should do something nobody has done before!" She claimed. " OKAY! Chill out!" Draco said, actually afraid of her weirdness." OK! I will!!! Now, lets see, if we're gonna do the swimming thing, then all the girls will have to wear a one piece bathing suit." " AW!!!! COME ON!!!" Draco complained. " FINE! All 5th years have to wear a one piece. Happy?" " Extremely." He smiled. " So... since we got that planned, we need to ask and figure how we're going to make the pool look kinda Christmassy." Hermione said as she and Draco entered the castle.  
  
Professors Kirkland, McGonnagal, and Flitwick all sat in the teacher's lounge, sipping hot chocolate while the fire before them blazed. * knock, knock* " Come in!" Flitwick called. Hermione and Draco entered the lounge, their cheeks flushed from the cold air that had been hitting their face. " Yes? What brings you to the teacher's lounge?" { I don't know if it's called the teacher's lounge or the professor's lounge or w/e sorry if it's wrong!!!} " We think we may have a good idea for the Christmas ball." Hermione beamed. " Well?" Kirkland asked. " WE figure that the 5th years and up could, uh, have a swimming pool party in the private pool." Hermione said anxiously. " I believe that's a wonderful idea Miss Granger." Someone said from behind them. Hermione smiled and turned, " Why thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore couldn't help but smile as Hermione continued about her idea. " We should have at least two chaperones. 5th year girls will wear a one piece. That's mandatory. 6th and 7th years can wear a two-piece if they wish. We could set up a room near the pool for refreshments and such." Draco grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She smiled brightly as the professors talked amidst themselves. " Okay Mrs. Granger. You have a budget for this. You and the other Prefects will go to Hogsmeade next Saturday to get most of everything you'll need. I want you to get the 5th year prefects to plan the 5th year and under party. You may go." Dumbledore finally told them. Hermione thanked them and she and Draco left. " Well.. now we just have to help plan the 5th year party and decorate and also make bulletins... oh man, what did we get ourselves into, Hermione?" Draco asked. " I dunno." Hermione replied.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sorry it took so long!!!! I've been SUPER busy!!!!!!!!!! Plus, I've caught on to a Buffy the Vampire Slayer faze and it will probably be a while B4 I can update again. I'll start on the new chapter as soon as I can! I've also been writing and updating a new fanfiction! It's called A Summer with Malfoy, A Schoolyear With An Archer. It's a LOTR/Harry Potter crossover. It's currently on it's uh.. 8th chapter! ^.~ anyway. I apologize for not updating and I hope I'll get to update as soon as tomorrow, but if my schedule keeps going the way it is, then u'll have to wait till I get my SATs out of the way. ( I know I'm in the 7th grade but I got offered to take my SATs since I'm so smart and speacial! ^.^ I'll be doing that December the 6th, so......Hopefully I'll have updated by then!!!!!!!!! L8tr my ppls! 


	25. Skinnydipping!

Okay guys. Don't kill me please. I am TERRIBLY sorry for not updating!!!!!!!! How long has it been? Like almost a year? I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been going through a lot!!!!!! I got a boyfriend, then he dumped me for his ex-girlfriend and now we're back together, which really shocked my friends. Then me and most of my friends passed the 7th grade!!! YAY!!!!!!!! I'm gonna b an 8th grader in like, a month!!!!!! i SOOOO can't wait. NEwayz. I just got really side tracked with all my other stuff in life that i completely forgot about this fic. I am terribly sorry for people like me who check all their fav. stories everyday to see if they up-dated. I completely stopped writing fanfics except for a few ideas that popped out of my head every now and then. But those never worked out cause i can't get on the internet with my new laptop, cause stupid me broke it. Well, on with the new chapter, i know you guys so don't want to wait.  
  
PS: i started a new writing technique, hope it's easier to read!!!!! ALSO, a few of you have noticed that Dumbledore is still alive..... I am TERRIBLY SORRY ( a phrase that is getting worn out by my saying it WAY too much) I had completely forgotten. Also I apologize that this chapter is SO short and a cliff hanger. Also, I am changing the rating of this fic from PG-13 to R because it might be an R rating soon......tehehehe.....  
  
And if you didn't just read this:  
  
WARNING: THIS FAN FICTION WILL NOW BE UPED TO AN R RATING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU AND IF YOU ARE UNDER.......WELL IF YOU DON'T THINKN YOU CAN HANDLE THAT KINDA STUFF, BYE-BYE. OR JUST ASK ME NICELY TO CHANGE THE RATING AGAIN AND NOT WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT SEX. THANK YOU,  
DarkAngelKat  
  
Chapter 25: Skip planning part 2, Skinny-dip?  
  
Hermione and Draco slowly walked up to the pool room and opened the door. They surveyed the entire room.  
  
"Do you think that this will be enough room for the 5th, 6th, and 7th years?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco turned to look at her and smiled,  
  
"If it's not, then we can always charm it, right?" He asked her. Hermione smiled and nodded. Why hadn't she thought of that?  
  
"So we'll start to get all the supplies next Saturday. But what could make the room more Christmassy?" Hermione thought. She walked into the humid room, took off her jacket and stared into the clear blue chlorine waters. "Could we change the color of the water?" She asked Draco who had walked in the room closed the door, took off his own jacket and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"Maybe. What color?" He replied.  
  
"I was thinking red." Hermione said. Draco smirked,  
  
"No. Maybe green. But not red."  
  
"But, Baby...."Hermione complained and poked out her lower lip. Draco smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
"Maybe" He replied after they pulled away.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione giggled. She took Draco's hand and pulled him through the room and started her analysis of everything they were going to need.  
  
Hermione and Draco surveyed their work. They did a pretty good job. They finally decided on regular water. The green water would have made it look like the pool had never been clean, and the red would have made the water look like blood. Green and red streamers had been hung over the pool, with silver tinsel dangling from that. There was a door leading to the room with all the refreshments. The tile on the floor had been enchanted to look and feel like snow, minus the really cold feeling. Four Christmas Trees were placed in all four corners of the room. It looked better than what I'm describing, trust me.  
  
"We did good." Hermione finally said after minutes of silence. Draco agreed and took her hand in his.  
  
"We did. I can't wait for tomorrow." Draco said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Why?" She asked. Tomorrow was the party, and Christmas Eve I might add. (I'm sorry if I have the date wrong, I need to re-read my story again! Sorry for the interruption!!) Draco just smirked.  
  
"What!!!!" Hermione asked getting anxious...  
  
"Cause I finally get to see if you in a two-piece." Draco said finally. Hermione laughed at how stupid he was.  
  
"Draco, sweetie. You've seen me naked, and you would rather see me in a bathing suit than in nothing at all? Welp... there goes you're Christmas present." Hermione said, turned on her heel and started to walk out of the room. Before she even got a foot away from him, Draco grabbed her arm. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Fine. Let's say this. I've seen you naked. I HAVEN'T seen you in a two- piece bathing suit. I've seen you in a bathing suit in the pool...Let's have you wet, in the pool, naked." Draco said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"Are you saying you want me to skinny-dip?" Hermione asked. She raised one of her eyebrows and Draco smiled. A smile that would have made Mona Lisa proud.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am." 


End file.
